Naruto: Un heroe sin igual (En adopción)
by elzerocrack
Summary: Un heroe no siempre es aquel mas fuerte, mas listo o mas popular es aquel que dara todo por proteger a las personas que ama, naruto en el mundo de boku no hero, personajes de otros animes, NarutoxOC(Hija de all Might)XHarem. (Quien este interesado puede continuarla)
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno esta mi primera historia así que ténganme paciencia será un crossover de naruto y boku no hero academia y uno que otro personaje de otros animes y también abra OC.**

 **Pero la hare un poco deferente no abra un dios-Naruto no este se levantara del barro y poco a poco se irá elevando. Sin mas comensemos.**

En la gran ciudad siendo conocida por su gran cantidad de héroe tanto como de villanos nos encontramos en en los barrios clase media-baja un niño de 7 años saltando de un edificio a otro mediante a lo que mas le gustaba hacer parkour, tenia cabellos rubios un poco alto para su edad delgado pero una notable musculatura. Vestido con una sudadera negra y pantalones cortos azules. Con una mochila en la espalda lo que mas resaltaba del niño seria unas marcar que parecerían bigotes es Naruto Uzumaki.

El 80% de la población mundial ha desarrollado super poderes. Como consecuencia, han surgido tantos superhéroes como supervillanos. Uzumaki naruto es parte de ese 20% sin ningún poder sobrenatural. Sin embargo, su mayor deseo es poder estudiar en la U.A. y convertirse en un héroe como su ídolo All Might.

Sin perder el ritmo de movimiento salto por el borde de un edificio tomándose de una tubería pero evitar la caída de barios pisos se deslizo hasta llegar al piso suspirando recuperando un poco el aliento camino tranquilamente hasta un compuesto de apartamentos de 4 pisos no era la gran cosa es pequeño comparado con los demás compuestos de la ciudad pero agradable mas teniendo un patio trasero con un hermoso jardín sin duda miya-kasan amaba su jardín.

"Tadaima" entrando tranquilamente sacándose las zapatillas, puedo ver a su kachan lavando los plato pero también noto como una escoba barría y como las compras que estaban arriba de la mesa flotaban para acomodarce en la despensa, sin duda la peculiaridad de su madre era genial mover las cosas asi sin siquiera mirar demostraba su control que tenia de esta habilidad, pero a ella nunca le intereso ser un héroe.

Después de que su marido falleció hace ya 10 años ella compro un complejo y se encarga de el, los apartamentos era solo para mujeres su madre lo dejo claro cuando un tipo quiso pasarse de listo con ella y bueno el tipo debía pensar dos veces antes de repetirlo con cualquier otra mujer, perder sus pelotas seria su recordatorio.

"Hola Naru-chan, trajiste lo que te pedí verdad" dejan los platos se limpio las manos "Espero que ellas caminado como una persona normal y saltado como un loco de edificio en edificio verdad" dijo con una dulce y hermosa sonrisa pero el aura a su alrededor decía otra cosa.

"P-P-Porsupesto que no" sonriendo nervioso, mientras veía el aura de su madre crecer y comenzaba a sentir frio "De todas formas aquí esta lo que me pediste" sacaba de su mochila especias y cosas que su madre olvido comprar.

"muy bien comenzare a cocinar si quieres ve a jugar, en el parque mientras esta la cena" tranquilamente mientras tomaba las cosas y comenzar a cocinar para el y su hijo.

"hai" saliendo corriendo rápidamente asía la ventana de la cocina y saltar con una sonrisa en cara sola para escuchar "Naru-cha no corras por la casa y usa la puerta"

"Aaa ese niño" suspiraba con una sonrisa no se arrepentía de haberlo acogido en su hogar simplemente un día alguien golpeo la puerta y hay estaba un bebe recién násico en una casta y una sabana bordada con un nombre Uzumaki naruto ella rápidamente lo recogió y busco a la persona que lo avía dejado en su puerta. Al no encontrarlo tomo la gran decisión de cuidarlo como si fuera suyo ella siempre quiso ser madre después de todo por suerte el nunca le pregunto porque no se parecían en nada y se era su madre o quien era su padre.

Con su actitud positiva, alegre, confiado, aunque un tanto denso. Es un buen niño aunque le costó lo educo lo mejor en cuanto hablar con sus superiores pero tenía la costumbre de poner sobre nombre y ser demasiado informal con cualquiera.

Una ves naruto llego al parque esta una de sus amigas estaba en la caja de arena era gaia no subaku era una niña de su edad con el cabello suelto rojo que llegaba hasta los hombros, rostro redondo unas ojeras grandes que le daba toque tierno y un kenji rojo de amor en su frente.

"Oi gaia-chan, ya llegue" mientras le abrasaba por la espalda contento, sacando una pequeña sonrisa a la pelirroja y casi invisible sonrojo.

"hola naruto, te estaba esperando hay algo que quiero mostrarte" mirando asia ambos lodos viendo que no avía casi nadie levanto sus pequeñas manos mientras pequeños granos de arena comenzaron a elevarse y luego la todo la arena de la caja se comenzó a elevar tomaban formas de estrellas, pelotas e incluso animales, la cara de la niña mostraba su esfuerzo y concentración. El pequeño uzumaki que asombrado sabia que su amiga era buena pero no tanto, no pudo evitar sentir un pinchazo de envidia, hace tres años ella descubrió su quick pero el no tenia eso lo frustraba.

"WOW gaia-chan eso fue genial, me gustaría poder hacer eso también" viendo como ella bajaba las manos tomando un respiro sonrio " Seguro seras una gran heroína si sigues asi, que tal si jugamos a las atrapados".

Después de jugar hasta el atardecer ganado gaia ya que ella asía látigos o redes de arena para atraparlo el también dio competencia haciendo acrobacias esquivando y saber cuando era momento de actuar atrapándola algunas veces.

Después de despedirse no sin antes naruto acompañarlo hasta su casa volvió a paso lento a la suya, entrando a su casa seno con miya para luego el labar los platos e irse a su habitación.

Silenciosamente debajo de su cama bien escondido debajo del piso saco un pergamino que avia encontrado en las ruinas de una casa antigua hace casi seis meses.

 **Flashback**

A el le gustaba explorar fuera de la ciudad un dia se encontró una casa según escucho esta casa estaba embrujada pero el se lleno de valor y entro en ruinas, una ves dentro la curiosidad le gano exploro y se encontró en el sotano barios equipamiento de entrenamiento pesado pesas, soga para saltar o escalar y especies de trineos con arneses para correr, lo raro era el kenji de shinobi en la pared, katanas, kunais y otras cosas.

El pensó que servían debido a su buen estado, lo que mas lo llamo la atención fue un pergamino escondido debajo de algunas cajas tenia polvo y estaba gastado pero todavía era legible para leer.

Guardo el pergamino en su mochila y volvió a su casa desde ese dia después de que su madre iba a dormir a las ocho el escapaba de casa e iva a entrenar físicamente y aprendiendo todo la que pudo del pergamino pero a el no le importaba lo difícil que fuera o lo cansado que terminaba el nunca se rendiría el seria un héroe ese era su objetivo era su sueño y por nada del mundo retrocedería ese era su camino del héroe.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Despacio abrió la ventana despacio e fue corriendo rápidamente, media hora mas tarde ya estaba ahí comenzó con una hora de pesas correr alrededor de la casa unas cien veces y la casa siendo cincuenta metros cuadrados era cansador después tomaba un respiro de diez minutos y comenzó a entrenar lo aprendido del pergamino.

Luego agotado volvia a casa exausto intentando no hacer ruido entro por la ventano y se durmió sin darse cuenta que lo vigilanban.

Miya asama estaba preocupado ella supo al segundo dia que su hijo se escapaba lo siguió lo obserbo desde la distancio, ella sabia que su hijo quería mas que nada ser un héroe pero sin un quick no tenia mucho que hacer ella casi lo detiene cuando observo la voluntad que ponía en su entrenamiento no pudo evitar sentirse mal no podía matar su sueño asi que lo dejo y espero que pudiera dar lo mejor de el y simplemente apoyarlo.

 **Bueno chicos esta es la introducción de la historia es la primero historia que escribo así que la continuare hasta el final bueno me despido hasta la próxima.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno aquí esta el capitulo dos voy a actualizar tres o dos veces por semana la historia depende que tan ocupado estaré en el segundario sinceramente solo e visto 6 animes en toda mi vida ni esperen mucha variedad, donde vivo el termino anime es raro de niño solo pasaron dragon ball z y naruto nada mas es triste me hubiera gustado ver fairy tail, one peace, y otros mas: solo e visto hasta ahora:**

 **Dragon ball, dragon ball z / gt/ super, naruto y naruto shippuden, one punch man, konosuba y actualmente boku no hero academi.**

 **Bueno basta de mierda continuemos con este capitulo, si quieren otro personaje para el harem pónganlo en los comentarion.**

"palabra" persona hablando

(palabra) persona pensando

 **Palabra** técnica oataque

Capítulos 2:

Temprano en la mañana vemos a nuestro protagonista en su evitación levantándose temprano en la mañana para prepararse para ir a la escuela ya casi paso un año desde que comenzó a entrenar ya tenia 8 años su cuerpo comenzó a verse mas marcado y formado para la velocidad.

Todas las mañanas se levantaba adolorido hasta los hueso siempre cada noche de entrenamiento daba mas del 100% él no quería quedarse atrás de sus compañeros de escuela, no el quería estar a su altura aunque no tuviera una particularidad como los demás, el siempre aria frente a quien sea que busque problemas o se abuce de los demás todavía recordaba su cruce con bakugo.

 **Flashback:**

Podemos ver en la parte de atrás de una escuela a un grupo de niños tres de pie dos mas tirados en el suelo lastimados no tenían mas d años de un lado bakugo de pie mirando a izuku en el suelo lastimado levantándose poco a poco.

"No te metas donde no debes deku o TE MATARE" katsuki no estaba jugando ese niño que alguna ves fue su mejor amigo, lo irritaba siempre entrometiendo ofreciéndole su ayuda o interponiéndose en su camino lo odiaba. Como si fueran su igual, no el era superior a cualquiera el era el numero 1.

"no dejare que lo lastimes el se rindió ya no quiere pelear" el se metió en la pelea cuando el niño que estaba defendiendo, reto a bakugo a una pelea pero rápidamente perdió y se rindió pero el niño explosivo no lo dejaría ir sin darle una buena lección "a-a-asi que por favor déjalo en paz" levantando sus puños en un intento de pose de pelea demostrando que le aria frente si seguía con esto, sin embargo su rostro decía lo contrario llorando y gimoteando.

Este gusano, este debilucho le estaba haciendo frente a el, las venas se comensaron a marcar en su frente, sus manos producían pequeñas explosiones se estaba irritando demasiado, "MUY BIEN ENTONCES MUERE" levantando su palma al rojo vivo, esa explosión seria peligrosa para un niño podría matarlo, izuku solo se cubrió con los brazos mirando así atrás se dio cuenta que el niño que comenzó todo esto avía escapado, el cero fuertemente los ojos y espero el golpe.

Bakugo justo cuando iva a golpear a deku sintió un fuerte golpe en la mejilla siéndolo caer y su mano golpear el suelo de pedimento produciendo un fuerte estruendo llamando la atención a las personas y maestros de la zona escolar. Izuku al no sentir el dolor del golpe levanto la vista para ver a un niño de su edad rubio.

"Pero que te pasa idiota pudiste a ver lastimado seriamente a midoriya con ese golpe" llego gusta a tiempo para darle un buen golpe a ese idiota "estas bien izuku?" sin apartar la vista de bakugo como se levantaba del suelo sosteniéndose la mano derecha muy lastimada poniéndose de pie miro con ira al uzumaki.

"Si estoy bien muchas gracias Naruto" limpiándose las lagrimas con los brazos se recompuso.

"Vamos te acompaño a la enfermería" poniéndolo su brazo sobre su hombro lo llevo con la enfermera de la escuela.

"UZUMAKI" grito con ira sosteniendo su mano, le dolía como la mierda y su mejilla ya se avía hinchado producto del golpe que le dieron. "TU te voy hacer pedazos" dirigiéndose asía el corriendo preparando su mano izquierda otra explocion.

Naruto rápidamente se separo de izuku para evitar que salga lastimado. Teniendo frente a frente a katsuki puso su brazo izquierdo para recibir la explosión e inmediatamente con dolor lo sostuvo con el mismo brazo que avía sido lastimado para darle un fuerte derechazo y luego un cabezazo, para por ultimo teclear a al niño, derivándolo lo comenzó a golpear.

Después del tercer golpe un maestro separo a naruto de bakugo y otra maestra atendió al chico caído" Debería darles vergüenza pelear en un sitio escolar todos iran a la dirección pero yaa¡" el uzumaki se soltó del agarre del profesor para caminar hacia midoriya, ayudarlo a ir a la dirección, bakugo con el labio reventado y un ojo morado se levanto irritado para seguirlos al lugar donde les mandaron.

Fin Flashback:

Todavía recordaba ese día izo un amigo y un enemigo izuku compartían su sueño de ser un héroe aun sin tener un quick, en cuanto a kitsuki la única razón por la cual no volvieron a pelear fue por la amenaza de ser expulsados y poner en su expediente permanente estos actos los cuales no le ayudarían cuando quisieran entrar a una escuela U.A de héroes, así que no volvieron a pelear pero no quería decir que pelearan afuera de la escuela pero debían retenerse ya que dejarse marcas significaba explicar a la escuela o peor a sus madres.

El se estremeció ante eso su madre le avía dado unas buenas nalgadas y castigándolo quitándole su música, televisor e internet por todo un mes, aunque también dijo que estaba orgullosa por defender a aquellos que lo necesitan.

Dirigiéndose al baño se ducho, luego se lavo los dientes se cambio y bajo para ver a su madre tararear mientras prepara su desayuno se sentó pacientemente en la mesa, luego de desayunar se despidió de miya para caminar a un paso rápido hasta llegar a la casa de gaia-chan, ella ya lo espero afuera una vez juntos comenzaron a hablar tranquilamente llegaron a la casa de su siguiente acompañante.

"Gracias por pasar por juvia" una niña de cabello azul siendo mas grande que la pelirroja pero mas pequeña que el rubio "hola naruto-sama, hola gaia-san" bastante alegre solo para empujar a la pequeña pelirroja discretamente para trepar la espalda del uzumaki abrazarlo por el cuello " vamos naruto-sama, vamos, vamos" el comenzó a caminar era todo de rutina ella siempre se subía a su espalda para ir camino a la escuela y al volver de ella también.

"Grrr" ella gruño, a gaia no le caía del todo bien a esta tal juvia un dia naruto decía que conocía a una nueva amiga y comenzaron a pasar por ella todos los días de escuela y jugar en el parque con ellos, ella era muy posesiva con naruto, no era como el rubio le gustara o algo así pensando sonrojada y apartando la mirada mientras jugaba con sus dedos(tal ves pueda almorzar con naruto-kun hoy ninguna sin molestia) "Naruto yo me pregun…" sus palabras murieron cuando no avia nadie a su alrededor. Ellos se fueros. Sola en el medio de la calle apretó los puños corrió al ver que ya ivan en la esquina.

"naruto-sama hoy traje unas bolas de arros y algo de fruta para que comamos en el almuerzo" decía feliz mientras era cargada por naruto en camino en la escuela.

"claro no hay problema" caminado a tranquilamente pero al no escuchar a gaia se le iso raro "Y tu gaia-chan que quieres comer hoy… gaia-chan?"

"Eeee bueno me gustaría un poco de cury si la escuela sirve hoy?" respirando un poco agita por el correr mandando una mira de muerte a la maldita niña de azul quien silbaba inocentemente.

Después de llegar ala escuela otro dia paso a la vuelta a casa dejando cada chica a su hogar. Una vez en casa comenzó a cocinar ya que su madre era voluntaria en el hospital junto con unas de las inquilinas haciendo pescado frito con fideos vio la hora ella vendría enseguida, escucho la puerta abrirse para ver a su madre con ropa de enfermera que le sentaba muy bien, una ves dentro ella se comenzó a desvestir sin pena hasta quedar un ropa interior puso la ropa en una cesta y camino frente a naruto para sonreírle agacharse y darle un beso en la frente "bebe me podrías preparar la tina del baño por favor" el simplemente asintió un poco sonrojado su madre siempre asia eso cuando llegaba del hospital.

Apagando la cosina se fue al baño para preparar la tina con agua caliente para que ella se bañe una vez todo echo su madre entro al baño con solo una toalla dejando ver el cuerpo que modelaba, tenia unos pechos copa doble D, largas pierna y un tracero grande y bien formado.

Se quito la toalla y naruto aparto la mirado un tanto avergonsado, mientras ella entraba a bañera y suspiro placenteramente "Naru-chan ya te diste un baño?" el simplemente negó "bueno pues entra será como cuando eras mas pequeño mmm" el simplemente se desvistió y entro para relajarse un poco "y dime como te fue hoy" el lavándose tranquilamente dijo "todo bien nada interesante y que tal tu como esta la ex esposa de Endeavor mejoro bajo tu cuidado" ella sonriente contenta "Si esta mejorando bastante ya habla, come pero todavía tiene miedo de hablar con su hijo Shouto temiendo que lo odie, con el tiempo saldrá y recuperara su vida" eso alegro al uzumaki visito a veces a la mujer y se crusaba con fuyumi la hija mayor que la visitaba frecuentemente ella era Hitomi la madre de shouto.

Suspirando " me podría dar un masaje naruto estoy un poco cansada" el sin problema se levanto y se puso detrás de ella para apartar su cabello y comenzar con el masaje "Muy bien Naru-chan haaa… muy bien mmm…" ella relajo el cuerpo hundiéndose en el agua cálida. Naruto siguió sin problemas no era la primera ves que asia esto su madre venia cansada y el le ayudaba a lidiar con el estrés "shizuka-chan vendrá a cenar hoy asi será mejo ya salir" lentamente se levantaros se secaron y se fueron a sus respectivas avitaciones para vestirse.

Una vez vestido alguien toco la puerta y naruto fue a atenderla se encontró con una rubia muy bien dotado no mayor de 25 años era hermosa, delgada, alta ella era shizuka Marikawa amiga de su madre era un tanto densa y torpe pero una buena persona fin de cuenta su quick sanar lo cual le dio como gusto de trabajar de doctora en el hospital. Ella al verlo chillo solo para levantarlo y abrasarlo "Naruto-chan hola la tia shizuka vino a visitarte" poniendo su cabeza entre sus pechos" H-o-o-ola también tia shizuka" con la cara roja y tratando de respirar abrasaba fuerte y no le dejaba respirar.

"Shizu-chan deberías dejalo respirar o Naru-chan se nos ira" soltando una risita mientras ponía la mesa para la cena, al mismo tiempo la enfermera reviso al pequeño solo para darse cuenta que estaba desmayado con un gran sonrojo en la cara y una sonrisa.

"hay lo siento"

Media hora mas tarde todos cenaban juntos en las mesa contando lo que paso en su dia luego se despidieron y tanto madre e hijo se prepararon para dormir bueno eso pensaron uno del otro, naruto estaba preparado llevaba ropa de entrenamiento cuando estaba por salir por la ventana.

"Naruto" al instante todo se congelo in silencio abrumador silencio abrazo la habitación el sin mirar atrás se bajo de la ventana, se acerco a su cama para luego sentarse miya se acerco para sentarse a su lado.

"desde cuando lo sabes" la pregunta le tomo por sorpresa pero lo disimulo bien para después tomar un profundo suspiro.

"la segunda noche que comenzaste a salir a entrenar" con razón ella nunca se molesto en ver su evitación pasando las ocho de la noche para ver si estaba durmiendo o no. "Te puedo hacer unas preguntas" el asiente con la cabeza en silencio "¿Por qué quieres ser un héroe?¿por fama? ¿para ser popular? ¿para llamar la atencion?

"Yo… yo… yo" abrumado por las preguntas sola para tomar un respiro profundo.

"Yo quiero ser fuerte para defender a las personas que lo necesitan y salvar aquellos que están en problemas, yo se que no soy fuerte, rápido, o incluso inteligente pero siempre dare todo e incluso mi vida de ser necesario para salvar a las personas que amo, como tu mama" dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos con una gran determinación.

"Pero que tal si te pierdo si te sucede algo me quedare sola" sin poder mas comenzó llorar, sin mas lo abraso con fuerza sin querer dejarlo ir.

"Yo te prometo que no moriré mama siempre estaré a tu lado sin importar que tan mal vallan las cosas o el peligro que alla yo-yo-yo te protegeré con mi vida" llorando el pequeño sin mas devolviendo el abraso a miya.

Miya asama después de tantos años llora sin ninguna contención tanto tiempo guardando en el fondo ese sentimiento de preocupación, angustia, inseguridad. "Si ese es el camino que quieres emprender yo te apoyare y tengo fe que seras el mas grande héroe que allá existido"

Rompiendo el abrazo ella beso suavemente su frente" Ve y has que me sienta muy orgullosa de ti" el rápidamente dio su mejor sonrisa, salió por la ventana saltando, corriendo a toda velocidad llego una vez ahí en la casa antigua siguió con su entrenamiento.

 **Bueno ese es el segundo capítulo y pronto publicare el tercero ya será donde comienza la saga canoníca de boku no hero. Y si puse otros personajes son:**

 **Miya asama (Sekerei)**

 **Shizuka Marikawa (High school of dead)**

 **Juvia (fairy tail)**

 **No quiero abusar mucho poniendo muchos personajes que luego no usare hasta ahora solo serán ellas.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno aquí va el capitulo 3 aquí comienza lo canon, ósea del capítulo 1 de hero no academi en adelante, abra otro personaje de un anime diferente. Bueno sin más continuemos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

(Hablar) personaje pensando.

 **Hablar** nombres de las técnicas.

 _ **(hablar)**_ palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **Capítulos 3:**

6 años han pasado rápidamente, nuestro protagonista alcanzando la adolescencia cambio bastante alcanzo la altura de 1,60m bastante alto para su edad con el cabello _**(como en shippuden)**_ con un físico hecho para la velocidad, bien definido. Levantándose de su cama temprano se lavo para bajar tranquilo por las escaleras una vez en la cocina comenzó a preparar el desayuno.

Después de terminar de prepararlo lo dejo enfriar. Escuchando pasos bajando por la escaleras vio a su madre caminando despacio, solo llevando una camiseta musculosa pequeña blanca y unas bragas blacas, era verano no la culpaba, acercándose le dio un beso en la frente y le puso el plato enfrente de ella comenzando comiendo despacio se fue despertando.

"Buenos días Naru-chan" bostezando ya se avía despertado del todo, dio gracias por el desayuno y se fue a su habitación a darse un baño y cambiarse. "Naru-chan podrías ir al apartamento de shizine-chan ella dijo que la luz de su evitación fallo" grito desde la ducha el, solo respondió con un si todavía faltaba bastante para el comienzo de clases, se cambio, tomando su cinturón de herramientas salió para arreglar la lámpara del apartamento.

Tomando la llave del apartamento de shizune, entrando sin hacer ruido sabiendo que ella todavía dormía, entro a su evitación solo para darse vuelta y salir con el rostro rojo.

"Shizune-chan! Ponte algo de ropa!" si su inquilina medica dormía desnuda. Ella parpadeo sorprendida por el repentino grito, se levanto estirándose moviendo sus pechos con cada respiración, solo sonrió Naru-kun era tan inocente y vergonzoso.

"Naru-kun no tengo nada que no hallas visto te recuerdo que nos bañábamos juntos" soltando una risita mientras se iva a la ducha "Si quieres te puedes unir ahora"

"Yo-o-o solo tenia 5 años por favor quédate hay mientras reparo la luz" al escuchar un "OK" entro rápidamente y comenzó a trabaja distraído ya que escuchaba tararear a la rubia en la ducha. Una vez todo listo lo probo un par de veces funcionaba bien. Juntando las herramientas se estaba retirando cuando la vio solo una toalla que la cubría desde sus pezones hasta su intimidad, con el cabello goteando agua pasando por su cuerpo expuesto se quedo al menos un minuto explorando con la mirando su dotado cuerpo cuando la miro al rostro una sonrisa divertida en su rostro estaba formado, el se tapo los ojos rápidamente corriendo asía la salida o eso pensó al golpear la pared para abrir un ojo ubico la puerta se retiro repitiendo "lo siento" ella solo rio como le gustaba avergonzarlo, no se imagina un mundo sin el, después de un suspiro se preparo para ir al trabajo.

Cerrando la puerta detrás de el, respiraba fuertemente tratando de calmarse, solo para bajar la mirada y ver a su amigo despierto, avergonzado trato de cubrirlo con su camiseta corrió al baño necesitaba una ducha bien fría. Se cruzo con miya que se avía vestido para dirigirse al hospital, pero al ver a su hijo tan nervioso y tratando de cubrirse entrecerró los ojos.

"Naruto" con una voz fría.

(Mierda, mierda, mierda)"eee si mama que sucede" doblándose asía adelante y empujando mas la camiseta asia abajo, sudando a balas.

"No paso nada en el apartamento de shizune verdad" aviando un aura tetrica morada cubriéndola, con una sonrisa dulce y sus ojos brillando en rojo.

"Nonono es solo que la espalda me duele, ee si hay me abra pasado con el entrenamiento de ayer, tal ves un baño me ayude a pasar el dolor" rápidamente inclinándose demasiado casi en Angulo de 90º grados, entrando rápido en el baño.

"MMM bueno ya me voy al hospital te veré después, adiós te amo" dijo mientras caminaba asía la puerta escucho "Yo también que te vaya bien adiós" no muy convencida se fue al trabajo comunitario.

Una vez terminando la ducha se vistió con el uniforme de su escuela con una mochila cargando a su lado salió de su casa para ir caminando a paso lento a la casa de su amiga sabaku.

Que a la edad de 14 años alcanzo una impresionante belleza. Dejando que su cabello rojo como la sangre creciera hasta sus hombros, con unas ojeras grandes en sus ojos de color verde acua, su amiga siempre tenía problemas para dormir, pero ella se avía acostumbrado a dormir poco, alcanzando la altura de 1,46m con una buena figura de pechos copa b, un buen par de piernas y un formado trasero era todo un belleza. Llevando el uniforme femenino de la escuela, una pequeña sonrisa se formo en su rostro viendo a su amigo pasando por ella.

"Hola naruto-kun" levantado la mano saludándolo" Espero que estés listos para el examen de admisión para la U.A" confiada ya que ella ocupaba el primer lugar en los exámenes teóricos y tercero en las prácticas en su escuela.

"Si no creas que me dejaras atrás" ocupando el cuarto lugar en lo teórico y también cuarto en lo práctico solo estando sobre midoriya en los lugares para conseguir una admisión, por suerte hace algunos años abolieron la ley que no permitían entrar a esta escuela a las personas sin kosei. Ella simplemente asintió sabiendo la pasión y dedicación que su amigo tenia por algún dia ser un héroe.

Continuaron caminando en un cómodo silencio dirigiéndose a la siguiente casa su otra amiga. A juvia lockser le avía asentado también muy bien los años como resultando ser una adolecente bastante curvilínea de unos pecho copa c unas impresionantes piernas y un gran trasero. Dejando que su cabello brillante azul ondulado creciera hasta su cintura y unos ojos azul oscuro. Toda una hermosura de mujer. Llevando su uniforme salió de su casa dando pequeñas saltos alegremente se puso afuera de su casa a esperar pacientemente a su naruto-sama como ella lo llamaba y escribia en su diario.

Todavía recordaba el dia que lo conoció.

 **Flashback:**

En una tarde en un parque, en los columpios vemos a una niña de 6 años que sola se masía, hace unos días su familia de comerciantes se avía mudado a esta ciudad y ella no tenia amigos solo los veía desde lejos como jugando los demás niños, llevando un vestido azul informal largo, también usando un gorro ruso pequeño en su cabeza de color azul, con su cabello largo cubriendo sus ojos deba una vista de una niña rara que a los niños asustaba e incomodaba, suspirando se siguió meciendo hasta que unos niños mayores que ella por tres años aparecieron.

"Oye niña ese son nuestro lugares, piérdete"

"P-p-p-pero-o hay m-muchos otros mas desocupa-ados no podría compartir-r" ella trataba de hablar sin tartamudear, pero le era difícil, su mama le decía que si era buena niña tendría amigos y evitaría problemas, compartir con ellos tal ves conversarían y se aíran amigos

"Si pero nosotros queremos este y quien quería compartir algo contigo niña rara, asi que shu vete" moviendo la mano como si fuera una especie de perro.

Eso enojo a juvia no se dejaría intimidar por unos niños, poniéndose de pie empujo a unos de ellos asiéndolo caer, solo para que otro mocoso la empujara a ella y la hiciera caer en el suelo.

"Ahora si niña te voy a dar una golpisa" el que avía caído se levanto y los tres niños iban a lastimar a la pobre pequeña. Cuando de la nada un rubio con un palo golpeo primero al niño mayor de todos en la cabeza para darse vuelta y golpear a otro en el estomago, por ultimo al mocoso que empojo a juvia en el suelo lo golpe un la entre pierna.

"Con que son muy malos con una pobre niña eee, tendrán que pasar sobre mi para tocar un solo cabello de ella" sosteniendo con fuerza el palo, preparándose si venían sobre el. Solo para ver como los niños huyeran corriendo llorando.

La pequeña juvio no lo creía es chico rubio la salvo a ella, solo para ver como se arrodillaba junto a ella para ofrecerle la mano y una reconfortante sonrisa, ofreciéndole ayuda para levantarse ella la acepto con vacilación.

"Hola espero que esos tontos no te hayan hecho daño, soy Naruto Uzumaki como te llamas?" todavía preocupado que algo le alla pasado de ser asi el mismo iria buscar a esos patanes para darles una buena paliza.

"E-e-e sii juvia esta bien no te preocupes, soy juvia lockser un gusto conocerte y muchas gracias" mirando sus pies, mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos un tanto insegura de que hacer ahora.

"uff en un alivio, bueno por lo que veo eres nueva en la ciudad, verdad?" ella asiente con la cabeza todavía sin apartar la mirada del suelo "Podemos ser amigos?" rascándose la cabeza nerviosamente.

El quería ser su amigo, una gigante sonrisa se plasmo un su rostro diciendo un tímido "Si" naruto dando un salto de alegría avía hecho una nueva amiga no podía esperar para decirle a su madre, y su amiga gaia-chan aunque era seria y un tanto fría con los desconocidos seguro le caería bien a juvia.

"bueno vamos a jugar" así estuvieron toda la tarde hasta que atardecía, hablaron se conocieron, y dijeron cuales eran sus metas, la peli-azul podía transformarse su cuerpo en agua, también controlaba el agua lo demostró levantando pequeñas cantidades de agua y darle formas diferentes. Asombrando a naruto que comenzó a adularla por su habilidad, sonrojando a la peli azul.

Una vez ya era tarde la acompaño hasta su casa una ves se despidieron juvia entro a casa corriendo gritando alegremente a sus padres que avia echo un amigo, para finalmente cansada se dio un baño, se fue a dormir aviendo acordado con naruto verse mañana en la mañana diciendo el que le presentaría a su otra amiga aprovechando que eran vacaciones, y con suerte comenzar en meses la escuela y poder ir juntos también. Con una sonrisa se durmió.

 **Fin de Flashback:**

Ella chillando ante aquel recuerdo, sin duda ese rubio se gano su corazon con su bondad, personalidad y su modo de ser. Secretamente tenia un diario en un cofre bajo su cama donde guardaba fotos que tomaba al rubio con su teléfono y su posesión mas valiosa una foto donde el salía nada mas que con una toalla en la cintura mostrando su tonificado cuerpo duro como roca, ella la consiguió un día que llevo la mochila de naruto, que se avía olvidado en su casa ella fue a devolvérsela para ser recibido por miya-sama que la dejo entrar avisando que el rubio estaba en su habitación. Ella fue y entro en silencio para tomar por sorpresa al uzumaki, solo para ver que no avía nadie iba a retirarse cuando escucho el ruido de la regadera del baño, con una rapidez asombrosa saco su teléfono con un gran sonrojo en cara y una sonrisa pervertida, abrió despacio la puerta para verlo salir de la ducha con la toalla puesta, rápidamente saco la mayor cantidad de fotos que pudo, cerrando la puerta antes de que se diera cuenta que estaba hay.

Después de disimular y quedarse a cenar con ellos, bajo la mirada sospechosa de miya que le extraño que la adolecente bajara con la cara roja y sangrando la nariz mientras se reía pervertidamente, una vez se despidió de ellos se fue a casa acompañada de naruto negándose dejarla ir por las noches sola, si el era todo un caballero un punto mas para amarlo.

Una vez salió de casa vio como una cabezo rubia y roja se acercaban a su casa, ella supo quienes eran sonriendo se acerco a ellos corriendo levantando la mano saludando.

Sin mas abrazo a naruto mientras se subía a su espalda "Hola naruto-sama" mientras se frotaba contra el sacando un fuerte sonrojo a naruto que le contesto el saludo igualmente "Mmm hola gaia-san" desinteresadamente a su rival de amor ella no engañaba a juvia ella sabia que también le gusta SU naruto.

La sabaku solo gruño cuando actuaba tan acaramelada con el tonto de uzumaki, eso la molestaba negando que ella también le gusta el rubio. Continua caminando hoy era un dia importante como para perder el tiempo con eso.

Una ves llegaron al establecimiento entraron a curso, se sentaron y esperaron que comenzara la clase, sentándose la pelirroja al frente, naruto detrás de ella y finalmente juvia atrás de el. Después vieron entrar a bakugo y poco después midoriya, cuando entro el profesor todos se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares y finalmente comenzar la clase. Una vez la clase finalizada el docente comenso a hablar.

"muy bien clase aquí finaliza su segundo año de secundario ahora decidirán que quieren hacer con su vida y por lo que veo muchos aquí quieren ser héroes" al instante casi todos comenzaron a celebrar.

"Por favor sensei no me pongas en la misma bolsa que este montón de basura, yo seré el mejor e iré a la U.A" muchos comenzaron a reclamar debido a la arrogancia del chico en especial al uzumaki.

"Cierto tu fuiste nominado juntos con otros cuatro para conseguir un lugar en esa escuela, bueno Bakugo, Sabaku y Lockser espero que traigan orgullo a esta escuela, Uzumaki y Midoriya que tengan suerte también" cuando escucharon los dos últimos nombrados casi la clase entera se comenso a reir y comenzaron las burlas.

"Esto es enserio ustedes dos piensan intentarlo sin un kosei no aran nada"

"Solo van a pasar vergüenza para que los intentan par de descerebrados"

"serán ridiculizados solo dedíquense a otra cosa"

Las burlas seguían escuchándose, izuku solo bajo la mirado intentando defenderse de las burlas, gaia y juvia iban a saltar en su defensa, cuando se escucho un fuerte golpe, naruto ya arto de las burlar golpeo la mesa, produciendo un silencio mortal. Solo para levantar la cabeza con una gran sonrisa.

"Me importa poco lo que ustedes piensen de nosotros, yo no busco su aprobación, yo les demostrare que aunque no tenga ninguna habilidad o poder especial seré el héroe mas grandes que alla existido, protegeré a los que lo necesiten incluso si me cuesta la vida, porque ese es mi objetivo, ese es mi sueño ese es mi camino para ser un héroe." Poniendo su puño derecho sobre corazón poniendo una mirada determinada mirando asia sus compañeros de clase "Y seremos los mejores no es verad izuku?" El chico al escuchar las palabras de su amigo tomando todo el valor que pudo se puso de pie.

"SI es verdad le demostrares a todos ustedes que podremos ser héroes"

La clase permaneció en silencio asombrados por las palabras que dijeron algunos agacharos la cabeza avergonzados por prácticamente escupir en el sueño de sus compañeros de salón. Las dos amigas del rubio no pudieron evitar sentirse tocadas por las palabras de el tanta voluntad, tanto empeño asiendo que solo su respeto por el creciera.

"grandes palabras Uzumaki veremos si siquiera puedes mostrar su valor cuando sea la hora" katsuki no se veía afectado por las palabras que el dijo. Naruto y bakugo sus miradas chocaros, los demás alumno nerviosos por una posible pelea retrocedieron. Sorprendentemente deku se puso en el medio del camino.

"Kachan naruto saben muy bien que no pueden pelear en el area de la escuela a menos que quieran ser expulsados, y no podrán tener ingreso a la U.A" aclaro con un tono nervioso sabiendo que sus dos amigos _ **(creo que en el anime deku considera a bakugo su amigo)**_ podrían arruinar su carrera de héroe antes que comenzara.

Dándose cuenta de la verdad desistieron justo a tiempo cuando el timbre mostrando el final de la clase sonó todos se iban retirando, mostrando el final de otro día de escuela .

 _ **XXXX15 minutos después XXXX**_

Caminada de vuelta sus hogares a paso lento disfrutando de la tranquilidad de un parque viendo a los niños jugar, decidieron tomarse un momento para sentarse y charlar.

"Y bueno con lo que e ganado últimamente con las con las entregas a domicilio e ganado lo suficiente para un reproductor de música." Decía mientras comía un helado junto a ellas sentados en las bancas.

"naruto-kun no estas nervioso en unos meses comenzaran las pruebas practicas y por lo que e escuchado son muy difíciles" preocupada la joven pelirroja por su amigo, según escucho consistía en barias cosa en lo teórico y la practica. En lo teórico aunque naruto no era el mejor de la clase pero se defendia con el cuarto mejor de la clase. Y en cuanto a las practicas consistía en algo secreto pero para entrar en lo mejor escuela de héroes del mundo no seria fácil.

"Yo creo que naruto-sama podrá hacerlo, el siempre tiene algo preparado verdad?" tranquilamente comiendo su helado con una gran sonrisa "Además siempre estaremos para darnos una mano o no?, somos un equipo verdad?" mientras se levantada tomando las manos de ambos compañeros "Somos el equipo naruto-sama" el uzumaki rápidamente levanto una ceja preguntando porque el era la cara del equipo "bueno veras naruto-sama juvia y gaia-chan acordamos que tu serás nuestro líder después de todo tu nos mostraste formas de usar nuestras habilidades, mejorarlas y nos inspiraste a ser heroínas" tomándolo en un abrazo mirando hacia al frente como si estuvieran mirando un atardecer "Y un día nosotros dos seremos la pareja de héroes mas fuerte y conocida del mundo, a y gaia-chan también" lo ultimo diciéndolo desinteresadamente enojando bastante a la sabaku que tenia venas mercadas en su frente, por no ser tomado en cuenta, sin pensarlo le arrojo su cono restante de helado a la cabeza de la peli azul .

"OYE que te pasa, porque arrojaste eso a juvia" sacando de su mochila un pañuelo para comenzar a limpiarse.

"lo siento se me resbalo la mano" agitando la mono en modo de disculpa con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, obtuvo su venganza si se aplaudió así misma en su mente.

"No es cierto lo hiciste apropósito maldita plana estas celosa de juvia no es asi" con una sonrisa burlona mientras ponía sus brazos bajo su prominente pecho asiéndolo ver todavía mas grande.

"como te atreves maldita baca al menos las mías son firmes y no caídas como la tuyas" solo para seguir discutiendo, naruto solo sonrió sabiendo cuanto contaban y confiaban en el, mejores amigas imposibles pedir.

"Chicas gracias" esas dos palabras pararon la discusión, y naruto rápidamente se abalanzo sobre ellas para darles un abrazo, ambas solo disfrutaron de la cercanía y el calor que liberaba del quien ellas amaban. Solo para que las miradas de ambas se cruzaran y liberaran chispas chocando entre ellas. El Uzumaki ignorando lo que pasando a su alrededor disfrutando el momento que tenia con sus mejores amigas.

El momento se quebró cuando escucharon una explosión viniendo cerca de ellos era un tipo gigante de chaleco necro y pantalones cortos, con una cabeza parecida a la forma de tiburón con una naris grande forma triangular (Es el primer villano que aparece en el capitulo 1 de boku no hero).

Todos las personas comenzaron a entrar en pánico, rápidamente comenzaron a correr alejándose de la destrucción y escombros que volaban. Naruto lo primero que izo fue ver si ambas estaban bien cuando iba a decir que corrieran una mano atrapo a gaia elevándola en el aire.

"Muy bien escuchen si veo a algún héroe intentar algo la chica quedara echo puré! Me oyeron! Quiero un camino libre asía un aeropuerto con un avión esperándome, una vez hay liberare a la chica hasta entonces!" Haciendo presión en la mano que sostenía la chica, ella solto un grito de dolor "La mocosa sufrirá si tardan demasiado, me escucharon!"

Barios héroe llegaron a la zona mantuvieron la distancia el no estaba jugando se dieron cuenta que la prioridad seria salvar la chica. Los héroes Mt. lady y kamui planeaban que hacer, a viendo llegado primero. La cabeza de naruto trabajando mil por segundo pensando que hacer miro su entorno, los niños avían dejado algunas cosas, el tomo un palo de jockey de madera y una cuerda para saltar improvisadamente ato el palo en su espalda, se dio vuelta para tomar a juvia por el rostro con ambas manos iso que la mirara.

"Escucha juvia necesito que me escuches atentamente este es el plan" rápidamente le dijo su plan, aprovechando que el gigante estaba seguía exigiendo cosas, el le avía dado la espalda a un edificio de estacionamiento. Corriendo a alta velocidad y trepando como podía la estructura llegando al noveno piso recuperando el aliento viendo que quedaba a la altura de la parte alta de la espalda del villano, se concentro y tomo valor para tomar carrera para saltar del edificio asía ese gigante.

 **Flashback**

Podemos ver a un grupo de tres niños de 7 años frente a un televisor, eran gaia, juvia y naruto que estaban en la casa de juvia viendo el aparato después de a ver estado toda la tarde jugando en las calles. Miraban una entrevista del mas grande héroe all might charlando con un periodista.

"Bueno Sr. All might tiene unas palabras para aquello televidentes e incluso aquellos niños que sueñan en ser futuros héroes"

"HAHAHA por supuesto nunca dejen que sus sueños mueran, sigan adelante con la frente en alto y con una gran sonrisa, aquellos que dicen que no pueden hacerlo quieren que no lo logren, porque ellos abran fracasado y quieren que sean como ellos. Recuerden todos tienen su momento en la vida donde deben decidir si actuar o esperar que alguien mas lo agá. En ese momento deben dar un salto a la acción y demostrar de que están hechos, y llegaran a ser un héroe." Termino con una sonrisa brillante en su cara.

Los niños con esas palabras se llenaron de emoción, esperando que algún vez serian tan buenos héroes como el. Pero naruto sintiéndose mas inspirado escuchando esas palabras que quedarían grabadas en su cabeza decidió que algún dia cuando llegue el momento sin miedo se enfrentaría a lo que sea y protegería a la persona que este en peligro.

 **Fin de Flashback:**

(es ahora o nunca) con ese pensamiento se prendió con fueza del chaleco del villano y comenzó a trepar lo mas rápido que pudo hasta llegar a su cuello, como pudo se paro junto a su cabeza y preparo el palo en su espalda, sosteniéndolo con ambas manos dio un grito.

"OYE BASTARDO" cuando el tipo giro su cabeza sorprendido por el grito cuando de pronto sintió un terrible dolor un su ojo izquierdo. Gritando se sostuvo su ojo sangrando.

Todo el mundo quedo en shock un adolecente avía trepado un edificio y subido por aquel que tenia a la niña pelirroja y lo golpeo. Naruto le rompió el palo de jockey en su ojo abierto probablemente lo abria reventado, con la una estaca que le abia quedado de aquel palo se deslizo por el brazo que sostenía a su amiga que lo miraba asombraba. Una vez llego a la muñeca del gigante con toda su fuerza clavo la estaca de 50 cm en la muñeca de aquel infeliz. Obligándolo a aflojar el agarre que tenia sobre la pelirroja salió de hay y tomo la mano del uzumaki.

Sin pensarlo ambos saltaron de hay para una caída de 6 pisos naruto abrazo usando su cuerpo para amortiguar la caída, solo para caer sobre una masa de agua de 3 m de diámetro conectado a los brazos de juvia. Que se disiso el conjunto de agua para que le rubio callera con gaia en brazos, aterrizando con la espalda en dos metro de caída, soltó un grito ahogado.

(diablos me dolerá como la mierda la espalda mañana) naruto se levanto despacio para ver a gaia inconsciente, suspirando la levanto y camino asi la peliazul.

"funciona naruto-sama usted lo izo, eso fue genial" soltando lagrimas de alegría que los dos estuvieron bien. Naruto solo asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa.

"MOCOSO TE VOY A MATAR" Un puño gigante se dirigía hacia ellos, de un grandulón muy enojado, un mocoso de mierda le avía reventado un ojo y lastimado seriamente su muñeca, si lo arria puré. Su venganza fue cortada por un golpe en el medio de la cara por la heroína monumental asiéndolo retroceder y tratando de componerse sintió barias sogas de madera enredándose a su alrededor producto del hombre árbol. Tratando de zafarse sintió un devastador golpea en la cabeza esta ves de Sr lady que le dio una fuerte patada dejándole inconsciente.

Naruto suspiro tranquilo sabiendo que todo termino sintió un movimiento en sus brazos mostrando una gaia ya despierta desorientada, miro a su alrededor solo viendo a naruto que le sonreí recordó todo.

"Naruto-kun gracias" solo para abrazarlo con todos sus fuerzas y el uzumaki devolvió el abrazo alegre de que su amiga este bien"estas loco la sabias, te pudiste matar" sin soltarse del abrazo.

"Lo se, pero nunca me perdonaría si algo te pasara" ya separándose del abrazo dándole una mirada seria demostrando que hablaba enserio.

"Niño no tienes idea de lo arriesgado que fue lo que hiciste" fueron las palabras rotundas de kamui al acercarse a los adolecentes para ver que estuvieran bien.

"Ya kamui, lo que izo fue todo para salvar a su novia es obvio que saltaría a salvarla, me parece tan romántico" dijo Yu Takayama alias Sr. lady que acababa de llegar después de dar al villano a los oficiales para su detención no sin antes cerrar sus heridas para evitar que se desangrara.

Gaia con su rostro rojo "El no es mi n-novio!" fue el grito espontaneo de la chica avergonzada. Juvia con ojos rojos viendo a su amiga con una mirada asesina.

(Esa maldita plana, juvia te va a MATAR) si sus pensamientos eran claros.

"Ooo enserio, bueno es un joven muy guapo después de todo a mi no me molestaría tenerlo de novio" acercándose hasta casi sus narices se rosaban todo con una sonrisa seductora, naruto sonrojado que no sabiendo que hacer retrocedió asustado por la cercanía repentina y por la mirada depredara que la heroína mayor le estaba dando. Bajo la mirada sanguinaria de jubia y gaia.

"Ya basta Sr lady deja de asustar al niño debemos acompañar a la policía a llevar al maleante a la jefatura" cansado de que su compañera perdiera el tiempo jugando con los adolecentes.

"mmm esta bien pero antes dime como te llamas joven" pidió ella al Uzumaki,

"Eee soy Naruto Uzumaki Sr lady"

"Bueno nos volveremos a ver naruto-kun" soplando un beso como despedida se dio vuelta caminando moviendo sensualmente las caderas dando un espectáculo de ellos, naruto nervioso se despidió moviendo la mano en forma de despedida.

Y bueno gaia y juvia compartían sus pensamiento (Maldita anciana como se atreve a ser eso) si no pensaban bien de la heroína rubia.

Después de dar su testimonio a la policía y que sus padres fueran por ellos en la jefatura se fueron a sus respectivas casas.

Solo quedaban 10 meses para la prueba de ingreso de la U.A. naruto no perdió tiempo y duplico su entrenamiento, se esforzó mas escuchando por lo que pasaron midoriya y bakugo, sinceramente le sorprendió el valor que mostro deku para salvalo a su compañero explosivo.

Al dia siguiente vemos en un sótano lleno de equipamiento y armas ninjas colgadas por las paredes vemos a naruto practicando sus katas que avia en aquel pergamino era el 'estilo externo y duro` también llamado 'puño extremo` poco conocido en el mundo hoy en dia. Que consistía en unir dos estilos.

El Estilo "Externo" de artes marciales es un estilo de lucha que se caracteriza por el énfasis en los movimientos rápidos y explosivos y el desarrollo de la fuerza física del practicante y la agilidad. Los regímenes de entrenamiento para los estilos externos se centran en torno a la potencia muscular de velocidad, y la aplicación, el desarrollo de la memoria muscular del usuario y su resistencia, la construcción de todo el cuerpo hasta llegar a un nivel "duro" de físico para el combate real.

Un Estilo "Duro" de artes marciales es un estilo de lucha que se caracteriza por un enfoque mediante la interceptación y la lucha contra la fuerza y contrarrestar la fuerza entrante de un oponente con la misma fuerza y/o mayor: En estos estilos, ya sea directamente bloquea el ataque de entrada con un ataque de su propia o cortando a través del ataque en un ángulo. Estos estilos se basan en el poder externo, en el caso de un profesional de puño fuerte, es la fuerza superior del usuario y el acondicionamiento físico, que crea el éxito. El practicante de combate va de frente con la ofensiva, y su ofensiva se convierte en su defensa.

Y el nuevo estilo que el mismo avía inventado la bautizo "puño defensor" consistía en la defensa y desviación de golpes que tenían una fuerza mucha mayor que el. Para este estilo debía entrenar sus reflejos y velocidad lo máximo posible. Tenia pensado algún dia unir los tres estilos de pelea. Aunque seria difícil no era imposible.

Entrenando 7 horas al día, durmiendo 6 horas, cumplir su cuota de trabajo de entregas en un tiempo record de 1 hora, 5 horas en la escuela y su tiempo libre pasaba con su madre o amigas. O ayudando a su madre en el mantenimiento del compuesto aparta mental. Recordando que tubo la suerte que una nueva inquilina llego ase tres años que era experta en espada accedió ayudarlo para enseñarle pero eso era otra historia

Y los fines de semana no trabajaba ni tenía escuela, pero si entrenaba 10 horas en la tarde en adelante hasta la noche siempre dando el máximo e incluso mas.

Una vez termino tomo su katana para comenzar con una hora de práctica, una vez termino salió a correr atándose una rueda de camión lleno de arena aproximadamente mas de 400 kg de peso comenzó a correr. Ase tiempo avía pasado la fuerza normal de una persona promedio pero aun aci siempre exija mas a su cuerpo. Arrastrando aquel pesado objeto corrió 20 kilómetros pasando por una playa vio a su amigo izuku tratando de llevar un refrigerador de una montaña de chatarra encima de eso estaba… estaba… no lo creía era all might. Rápidamente salto el barandal de la playa emocionada llevando consigo todo la rueda.

"Buenos días! Mucho gusto soy uzumaki naruto un gran admirador de su trabajo" emocionado de conocer a su héroe tal ves no era tan entusiasta como izuku, pero demonios el estaba aquí al menos lo saludaría. "Y buenos días también midoriya". Sin olvidarse de su amigo que estaba tirado en el suelo tomando grandes respiraciones tratando de recuperar el aleiento.

"OH hola joven Uzumaki un gusto conocer a otro gran admirador" mirando curioso al joven impresionado por lo que acaba de hacer. "Veo que estas entrenado dime también quieres ingresar a la escuela U.A junto al joven Midoriya"

"Si veo que esta entrenado a izuku" mirando al su amiga ya recuperado.

"Si es que all might se ofreció a entrenarme y no pude rechazarlo" dando una mirado nerviosa a naruto tratando evitar el tema de porque estaba en realidad allí.

"Dime joven midoriya tu pones tu confianza en el joven uzumaki" dando una mirada seria, el asintió sin dudarlo lo conocía desde niño, confiaría su vida a el. Y se dio a cuenta de algo "all might no seria naruto una mejor opción para esto el ya tiene todos los requisitos" sabiendo que el era mejor que el aunque decepcionado por perder la oportunidad de oro.

All intrigado pregunto" dime joven cual es tu kosei? Y cual es tu objetivo?" naruto extrañado por la conversación que tenían y después las sorpresivas preguntas respondió.

"Yo no tengo individualidad señor" el rubio mayor se asombro por eso," en cuanto a mi objetivo es ser el mayor héroe que alla existido aunque no tenga alguna habilidad especial, le demostrare al mundo que el trabajo duro puede vencer cualquier talento natural". Finalizo con una mirada determinada.

(este chico lo dice enserio) All might no pudo evitar sonreír por personas como el joven midoriya y uzumaki valía la pena pelear para mantener la paz. Seguidamente el le conto todo lo que le dijo al peli verde sobre su limite de tiempo su estado físico actual, etc, y preguntándole si le gustaría tener one for all deku alego que seria lo mejor. All might estaba dudoso él le quería heredar a midoriya pero si el se negaba no podría obligarlo.

"No seas idiota deku" esas palabras sockearon a los dos pensando que lo aceptaría sin dudarlo, después de todo era el kosei mas poderoso que existía. "tu mas que nadie merece ese poder, porque se que si tu obtienes este kosei, confió en que tu algún dia serás mas poderosa que nadie y hasta ese dia me gustaría pelear contigo como iguales" haciendo una pausa se despidió dándoles la espalda "Nos veremos en diez meses midoriya espero con ansias en que tan fuerte te convertirás" para luego salir de la playa y seguir con su entrenamiento.

Los dos le quedaron mirando mientras se alegaba anonadados, en especial deku dijo que confiaba en el, que le reconocía como iguales eso encendió su llama de voluntad, se dio vuelta tomo las sogas con que intento mover aquel pesado objeto y comenzar a arrastrarlo lentamente.

(No te fallare naruto lo prometo daré el máximo y me convertiré en un héroe y les demostraremos a todos que seremos los mejores héroe que hallan existido.) con una grito de esfuerzo siguió arrastrando el refrigerador, lo lograría y no descansaría asta lograrlo sonriendo alegremente por su nuevo objetivo.

(Interesante si duda estos jóvenes me llegaran a superar un dia, gracia por alentarlo joven uzumaki, espero todavía estar vivo para ver ese enfrentamiento) limpiando la línea de sangre que bajaba por su boca.

"YA LO OISTE JOVEN MIDORIYA EN DIEZ MESES SERAS EL NUEVO SUCESOR DEL ONE FOR ALL DA LO MAXIMO PARA CUMPLIR TUS METAS, CONTINUEMOS"

"HAI" Así ambos siguieron en el entrenamiento.

Desde lejos naruto escucho sus gritos sonrió emocionado el tampoco podía esperar, seguiría entrenado asta desfallecer para algún día tener esa esperada batalla.

 **Diez meses Después:**

Caminado lentamente hacia la famosa academia iban cuatro personas de cabellos pintorescos, una cabeza rubia, verde, azul y rojo iban conversando alegremente. Una vez frente del establecimiento se quedaron mirando impresionados por el lugar.

"muy bien ya estamos aquí donde todo comienza" dijo naruto junto a deku, juvia y gaia.

Desde lejos eran observados por una rubia hermosa de su edad su cabello llegaba hasta su espalda baja, con unos ojos marrones brillantes mirándolos, siendo alta bestia un uniforme de colegiala, mostrando el cuerpo de que las adolecentes y mujeres adultas incluso matarían por tener _(tiene la apariencia de_ _Lucy Heartfilia de Fairy Tail para aquellos que quieran una mejor idea de su imagen búsquenla en google_ _),_ caminaba a paso lento asía la academia. Paso junto a ellos llamando su atención.  
"Asi que ustedes son los quien tanto e oído hablar eee" dijo ella en un tono arrogante.

"y tu quien eres?" pregunto juvia disgustada por esta persona por su tono de habla como si ellos fueran simples insectos que ella podría pisar si quisiera.

"Hmm pero que niñas mas ignorante, porque debería presentarme ante tales don nadie" esa maldita sonrisa nunca dejo se rontro. Midoriya supo de inmediato quien era ella all might le conto sobre ella era… era…

"Eres la hija del héroe nº uno all might Hana Yagi" finalizo naruto mirándola seriamente.

 **Y bueno hasta aquí les dejo este tercer capítulo, me costó escribirlo espero que sea de su agrado, y si termino la segunda temporada de boku no hero. Bueno la buena noticia es que abra una tercera temporada para cuando ni puta idea pero lo bueno es que abra al fin y al cabo y también segunda temporada de Saitama saldrán para 2018 será un buen año. espero. Díganme en los comentarios si quieren otro personaje que le gustaría que este aquí y cuál sería su kosei, sin más nos vemos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno lamento mucha la demora pero aquí va el capitulo nº4, ahora solo publicare una o dos veces por semana si tengo tiempo la segundaria no perdona. Sin más continuemos. Y me di cuenta de mi error era mount lady no Sr. Lady mi error, gracias a Demonsoul13 por corregir**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

(Hablar) personaje pensando.

 **Hablar** nombres de las técnicas.

 _ **(hablar)**_ palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **Capítulos 4:**

El ambiento tenso se sentía entre naruto y hana, sus miradas no daban tregua. Uno minuto de silencio después, se quebró con la risa de la rubia.

"Valla mi padre tenia razón son interesantes, en especial tu un perdedor sin individualidad que tiene la ilusión de que algún día se convertirá en un héroe, que patético" dirigiéndose al rubio con marcas de bigotes. Que lo miraba irritado.

"Nunca pensé que el mejor héroe hasta ahora, tendría una princesita mimada de hija, es en verdad decepcionante" Encarando al la niña sin miedo, solo para ver que ya no estaba frente a ellos, sintió una respiración en su nuca, todos sus amigos en shock se apartaron asustados por el sorprendente estallido de velocidad le chica. Ella lo abrazo por la espalda rodeándolo con sus brazos su torso, sintiendo el agarre apretado intento separarse de Hana pero su agarre era firme.

"debes cuidar tus palabras guapo, no quisiera acerté daño" con una sonrisa burlona apoyo su barbilla en su hombro sin cuidado de la atmosfera tensa que los rodeaba, frotando se meguilla contra la de el soltando otra risa divertida lo libero de su agarre para hacer frente a todos ellos de nuevo. Midoriya asustado por tal demostración, soltó su pregunta.

"¿E-e-estas aquí p-para tomar el examen de admisión, verdad?" tranquilizándose lo mejor que pudo para formular la pregunta, naruto seguía congelado parado sin moverse, juvia estaba desasiendo una cuchilla de agua que avía formado en su mano derecha cuando esa maldita apareció detrás de naruto-sama, gaia comenzó a moldear la arena de vuelta alrededor de su cuerpo viendo que las cosas se calmaron. Cuando sintió que todo se descontrolaría disperso arena por todas partes para un ataque sorpresa si veía un movimiento en falso de esa rubia. Aunque viendo lo que acababa de ver, y sabiendo de quien era hija dudaba que hubiera funcionado su ataque.

"No claro que no, yo ya tengo un lugar asegurado en la academia, solo vengo a mirar el espectáculo, nos vemos" sin mas se fue caminado tranquilamente entrando al establecimiento. Todos tomando un respiro calmándose se recompusieron, para darse la vuelta y mirar que el uzumaki que estaba temblando, preocupados al verlo ¿asustado?, el al levantar la mirada tenia una gran sonrisa emocionada, temblaba de la emoción era el pensamiento general de ellos.

(Con que Hana Yagi, sin duda serás un gran reto que superar) mirando como la chica se alejaba "bueno continuemos" continuaron su camino asía la academia, pero se tropezó con una niña de su edad bien dotada, con una cara redonda y mejillas sonrojadas, de cabello castaño corto y dos largos mechones que enmascaraban su rostro. Sin duda una joven linda, asiéndola caer "Ooo lo siento, no miraba donde caminaba" dando su mano, la ayudo a levantarse "estas bien verdad" ella asintió con la cabeza mientras se sacudía el polvo de su ropa.

"No hay problema fue un accidente, déjame presentarme soy Uraraka Ochako un gusto conocerte" inclinándose respetuosa mente, observo bien al chico que la acaba de chocar, era en joven de su edad tal vez mayor de ojos azules y su cabello rubio de punta. Las características físicas más importantes y resaltantes de el eran tres marcas de bigotes en ambas mejillas. De un físico delgado bien construido y bastante alto. No pudo evitar sonrojarse y desviar la mirada nerviosa era lindo en especial esas marcas que se parecían a la de gatito.

"Mucho gusto soy Naruto Uzumaki y ellos son mis amigos Gaia no Sabaku, Juvia Lockser e Izuku Midoriya" devolviéndose cada uno su saludo se despidieron deseándose suerte para pasar los exámenes, entrando en una gran escenario se separaron cada uno tomando sus respectivos lugares asignados, luego de acomadarce escucharon la explicacion del héroe Present mic.

 _ **(lo demás es igual al anime, la explicación y todo)**_

La Academia Yūei se encuentra clasificada como la Nº1 en formación de héroes, siendo considerada como la academia de héroes más prestigiosa de Japón e incluso del mundo. Aquí, los estudiantes se encuentran separados en departamentos y clases específicas: A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J y K.

En cuanto a su estructura, la Academia Yūei presenta una entrada con un muro de seguridad apodado "Barrera de la Academia Yūei", el cual se cierra automáticamente si una persona no tiene una tarjeta de identificación de estudiante o un ID de entrada especial. Con el transcurrir de la historia, se han tomado muchas medidas de precaución para mantener tanto a la prensa como a los villanos fuera de la institución. No era extraño que tuvieran tal presupuesto para construir ciudades como lugares de pruebas.

Frente a unas de las ciudades donde se asían las pruebas para el ingreso a esta escuela. A naruto lo separaron de la peli azul y la peli roja que fueron a otras secciones de prueba, no le preocupaba sabia que a las chicas les iría bien, viendo a la competencia vio a midoriya, a la chica ochako, bakugo y otros tantos jóvenes tratando de concentrarse, vestido con ropa de entrenamiento para la prueba

El director de la academia le avía dicho que si tuviera un arma de apoyo lo podría usar debido a su falta de kosei, a regañadientes lo avía aceptado estaba llevando su katana en su funda negra con detalles doredos en su espalda, no podía desaprovechar esa ventaja.

Viendo como muchos estaban tensos por el comienzo de la prueba no los culpaba el también lo estaba trazando planes en su cabeza y evaluando la situación le convendría destruir los robots de 3 puntos le costaría, pero no se tomaría la libertad de perder tiempo destruyendo a los de bajo puntaje, era arriesgado pero el que no arriesga no gana.

Escuchando la corneta de comienzo se separo del grupo buscando con la mirada vio uno de 3 puntos que se dirigía asía el a alta velocidad, rápidamente corrió asía uno de los edificios trepándolo ágilmente por los marcos de ventanas o cualquier cosa que sobresalga de la estructura, espero el momento que el robots lanzando su brazo asía el, volvió a saltar agarrándose del brazo metálico se subió hasta su cabeza para ponerse en su nuca, tomando su espada lanzo con su máxima fuerza un corte horizontal que le corto la cabeza, la maquina al perder su control callo en seco, bajándose rápidamente de el se alego corriendo, dando gracias que su espada era de un metal raro llamado Adamantium sabiendo poco de el, lo encontró en un compartimiento secreto en unas de las habitaciones de la casa donde entrenaba junto una nota diciéndole que quien lo encontrara cuidara bien de ella.

Tomando un respiro la puso en su funda para ver como dos maquinas de 1 punto venían por el de uno cada extremo pensando rápido espero que estuvieran lo suficientemente cerca en el último segundo salto asía atrás asiendo que ambos se estrellaran entre ellas, retrocediendo por la explosión se incorporo viendo como otros dos robots d puntos respectivamente venían asía el, sonriendo con emoción tomo su espada para correr asía ellos. Recién pasaron 2 minutos seguirá hasta el final.

 **XXXX Poco Después XXXX**

Logro conseguir 20 puntos estaba cansado pero continuaría sacando su espada de la cabeza de una maquina de 2 puntos, continuo corriendo entre los demás aspirantes viendo como ellas lo asían bastante bien.

"Queda solo un minuto" fueron las palabras emocionadas del héroe Precent mic por ver el desempeño de los jóvenes.

 **XXXX Instalación de Vigilancia XXXX**

Mientras tanto en otra parte se veían al grupo de profesores de la U.A, viendo las pantallas interesados por el desempeño de los candidatos a héroes que daban los mejores de ellos.

"No está mal, son buenos"

"Si este año tenemos excelentes candidatos"

Sus comentarios siguieron dando su opinión del desarrollo de los acontecimientos. All might miraba preocupado como iba midoriya e impresionado por como manejaba la situación naruto.

"¿Quién es ese chico con la espada, pensé que no les dejaríamos utilizar armas o armas blancas a los candidatos?" comento unos de los jueces extrañado.

"Si le dimos esa ventaja por su falta de kosei, está permitido que el alumno que no tenga kosie se le permita tener un arma a su elección eso se aprobó hace dos años" Fueron las palabras claras del director rata, oso o lo que sea que fuera.

"El chico es impresionante lo admito, pero si quiere entrar en el mundo de los héroe deberá hacerlo mejor" Dijo el profesional Cementos. Varios estuvieron de acuerdo no era la primera vez que personas sin individualidad se convertían en héroes solo para terminar muertos o retirándose de ese trabajo poco después no los culpaba.

"Mmm eso lo veremos con el tiempo, yo lo veo prometedor" Era Nemuri Kayama también conocido como Midnight era una mujer hermosa de cuerpo esbelto, cabello largo color negro con pequeños brotes en punta. Su traje de héroe es similar a uno de estilo dominatrix. Lleva una especie de corse que cubre solo por debajo de los pechos sobre un leotardo color blanco, resaltando sus pechos grandes copa D. Lleva un antifaz, unas esposas en cada muñeca, y zapatos de cuero de tacon.

Junto a ella avía otra heroína que miraba intensamente la pantalla, era Anna Nishikinomiya también conocida como "silver flas" _**(destello de plata)**_ _ **.**_ __Era una joven hermosa de 20 años con el cabello corto y liso de color plata o un gris claro, un rostro afilado con unos ojos grandes de color celeste suave, tiene una piel clara y figura impresionante como su amiga Nemuri. Vistiendo ropa formal que gris parecido de una maestra de escuela segundaria con una falda larga y corbata roja.

(si que as crecido naruto-kun) con una sonrisa torcida y gran sonrojo en su cara dando gracias que el lugar era oscuro y se veía poco solo iluminado por las pantallas.

"bueno es hora de liberarlos" el director presionando un botón rojo

 **En los campos de prueba (ciudad):**

De vuelta en la prueba vemos a los candidatos descansando un poco después de la masacre asía los robots quedaba poco tiempo algunos alegres de lograr un gran puntaje otros decepcionados por lo poco que lograron, naruto poniendo su espada en su funda logro 23 puntos, ese último de 3 puntos fue difícil de eliminar estaba recuperando el aliento cuando se escucho un estruendo.

De entre los edificios salió un robot masivo de fácilmente mas de 60 m que con sus pisadas destruyo la parte la parte baja de un edificio arrojando escombros asía ellos, con miedo todos los estudiantes huyeron de aquella maquina, el rubio iba a irse cuando vio a midoriya congelado en el medio de la calle viéndolo como el robot se acercaba, naruto miro a la niña castaña que conoció hoy atrapada bajo los escombros, sin pensarlo corrió a máxima velocidad a socorrerla. Una vez allí la observo y intento levantar una pared que atrapaba su pierna.

"Q-q-que e-estas haciendo" Aturdida todavía por el golpe que tubo, vio como el escombro se levantada de su pierna, estaba asombrada el levanto un muro de casi media tonelada, viendo su cara de esfuerzo el tiro el escombro fuera de ella, la levanto estilo novia y comenzó a retroceder el robot estaba demasiado cerca, estando a punto de pisarlos el estaba a punto de salir del camino cuando lo vio.

 **Momentos atrás:**

Midoriya ni bien comenzó la prueba, corriendo por las calles buscando las maquinas que tenía que destruir para conseguir aprobar, se encontró con un rubio raro francés afeminado que destruyo un robot con una especie de laser que salía de su ombligo, siguió buscando pero todos los demás estudiantes se le adelantaron paso el tiempo y todavía nada, estaba nervioso, no el estaba desesperado, cuando oyo el aviso de solo un minuto solo empero.

(acaso todo fue en vano, todo por lo que pase con all might no sirvió) siguió buscando solo para escuchar como todos tenían altos puntajes, logro ver a lo lejos a naruto usando su espada de apoyo para descansar, cuando el también escucho el estruendo producido por el robot gigante.

Retrocedió asustado viendo como todos los demás corrían cuando el también se iba a retirar cuando vio al uzumaki correr asía la niña que conocieron hoy, estaba atrapada bajo escombros. Al instante corrió asía ellos también queriendo ayudar.

(esto es igual que con kaachan, mi cuerpo va por si solo) sintió una sensación que nunca avía sentido, viendo cuando la maquina iva a pisar a ambos, sintiendo su kosei activo salto.

(recuerda joven midoriya cuando lo uses apreta el trasero y grita con todas tus fuerzas) con un grito a todo pulmón soltó un puñetazo a la cabeza de la maquina destruyéndola, produciendo que esa cosa callera asía atrás. Solo para darse cuenta que tenía una caída de más de 60 m.

 **Tiempo Actual:**

"ponte debajo de el cuando caiga! Yo lo atrapare!" fue el grito sorpresivo de Uraraka, el rubio rápidamente izo lo que le dijo cuando deku iba a golpear en suelo para amortiguar su caída, la chica le dio una cachetada antes de tocar el suelo asiéndolo flotar y después caer al suelo.

"Ughh no me siento muy bien" poniendo una mano en su boca queriendo evitar lo inevitable, vomitando en el suelo sintió unas palmadas reconfortantes en la espalda ayudándola a componerse vio como naruto le ayudaba a ponerse de pie por su pierna herida, vio al peli verde arrastrarse por el suelo.

"Esto no puede terminar asi, si tan solo tuviera un punto seria suficiente!" Izuko se arrastraba con su único brazo bueno buscando con la mirada desesperado tenía que hacerlo, no podía fallar, no podía.

"HHAAAA TIEMPO SEÑORES!" fue el grito de Present mic.

"Maldicion" las palabras claras de deku, fallo esa palabra le martillaba la cabeza.

"Vaya, Vaya una gran individualidad, pero para un cuerpo tan débil no es muy efectivo"

Era Recovery Girl (Chiyo Shuzenji) tiene el aspecto de una mujer mayor con arrugas en su rostro, baja estatura y usa una jeringa para apoyarse la cual posee el tamaño de un bastón. Su cabello esta atado con una malla y de adorno lleva una jeringa en él, su vestuario consta de un pantalón negro, y una blusa la cual lleva atada por medio de un cinturón; además usa una bata blanca de laboratorio. Como accesorio lleva algo similar a un casco el cual protege la parte lateral de su rostro y un visor de gran tamaño que cubre sus ojos.

Una vez curo a izuku y ochako, el uzumaki se negó a ser curado solo tenia eridas menores no le importaban, todos comenzaron a retirarse las pruebas llegaron a su fin.

 **Una semana después:**

En una habitación espaciosa vemos a naruto con en pose de pelea y con solo unos pantalones simples blancos finos en el medio de esta sala esperando, varios zumbidos se escucharon balas de pintura volaban asía el, a una velocidad increíble esquivo lo mejor que pudo luego sintió uno, dos, tres, demonios! Estas cosas si que dolían. Unos minutos después seso el fuego. Suspirando se reviso 8 impactos en el con un de tiempo de 5 minutos no estaba mal, considerando que lo rodaban mas de 30 pistolas de pintura de alta potencia.

"WOW WOW eso fue genial ahora are unos ajustes para minimizar la cantidad un poco pero aumentare bastante la duración mmm mmm no se tal vez media hora"

Mei Hatsume es una chica de cabello rosado y curvado hasta la altura de los hombros, y ojos amarillos que tenían un extraño patrón en forma de cruz en ellos. Con cuerpo bastante en forma, con una bella figura curvilínea de pechos grandes copa c + unas piernas increíbles y un firme trasero. Tenia aproximadamente un poco menos de un año mas que naruto.

El kosei de Mei le permite a sus ojos centrarse en algún objetivo en hasta 5km de distancia. Ella es muy lista e innovadora, creando muchos equipos diferentes con los que puede ayudarse en cada situación. Confía mayormente en sus inventos para lidiar con las tareas y obstáculos. Lo que mas sobresalía de ella era su intelecto.

La conoció hace poco mas de 3 años.

 **Flashback:**

Vemos a una naruto de 11 años en un parque corriendo alrededor de el con una bolsa de arena de 50 kg atado a su espalda. Una ves completo el correr 10 kilómetros se sentó junto a un árbol descansando, luego de un rato vio a una niña de cabello rosado vestida con una camiseta manga larga azul y pantalones cortos, parecía bastante alegre que traía una mochila en la espalda junto con una gran caja en manos bajándolo en el suelo cerca de el, saco de la caja unas especies de botas de metal con propulsores eran de apariencia rara y no parecían seguros de utilizar.

"Hola soy Naruto Uzumaki" se acerco a ella saludando.

"HMM hola soy Mei Hatsume, en que puedo ayudarte?" le saludo con una sonrisa entusiasta, y también curiosa por el niño rubio.

"E no solo estaba curioso por esas cosas, ¿que son exactamente?"

"Me alegro que preguntes!" tomando a ambos botas las puso en frente de el "Admira mi primer prototipo de de botas voladoras, estos son mis bebes" abrazando su propio invento cariñosamente.

"Genial los inventaste tu misma, debes ser increíblemente inteligente" asombrado por tal invento que hasta ahora el nunca avía visto.

"SI lo se lo soy verdad" orgullosa de si misma y alegre que el rubio reconociera se talento. "bueno llego la hora de probarlos" sacando un control remoto de su mochila y de la caja un pequeño extintor de mano por si las dudas.

"Estas segura de esto vas a volar y dijiste que era tu primer prototipo, además no veo con que vas a amortiguar tu caída" preocupado que la niña cometiera una locura.

"Sin riesgo no hay recompensa mi querido amigo" Sonriendo se las puso, sacándose la mochila dejándolo a su lado, se coloco de pie. Tomando el control lo encendió, poco a poco las botas tomaron propulsión así ella comenzó a elevarse, "SISISI FUNCIONA HAHAHA" naruto observaba desde el suelo asombrado como se comenzó a elevar uno metros, ella tomando el riego se elevo mas y comenzó a planear, hasta que `POOF` "OH oh" quedando en blanco del miedo miro asía abajo eran mas de 5 pisos de caída.

"MIERDA, ECHEN PAJA" Cayendo a toda velocidad incluso en la desesperación comenzó a aletear como un pájaro preparándose pera el duro golpe puso sus brazos al frente de su cara cerrando fuerte los ojos esperando el duro golpe al chocar el suelo, en cambio golpeo algo suave debajo de ella deteniendo su caída .

Naruto viendo como la niña caía de forma rápida, corrió hasta quedar debajo de ella extendiendo sus brazos la atrapo, solo para sentir el peso de la chica mas el peso de las botas y por último la fuerza acumulada por la ciada, bueno sintió que un puto auto le cayó encima.

"auch" dijo la niña mientras se levantaba asombrada por salir con solo unos raspones y un poco de dolor por la caída, mirando asía abajo vio a un rubio noqueado "el amortiguo mi caída..." despacio se bajo de él, después se saco con cuidado las botas voladoras.

"Uhhggg eso si que dolio" dijo el rubio que se despertó poco después del golpe "me duele todo el cuerpo" poco a poco se levanto viendo a Mei que estaba sentado frente a el mirándolo con una cara ¿emocionada?.

"Viste eso me eleve mas de 10 metros y planee un poco nada mal para mi primera prueba, por cierto muchas gracias por amortiguar la caída te debo una"

Mientras se levantaba ella tomo su invento los puso de nuevo en la caja. Sacando una libreta de su mochila comenzó a tomar notas para futuras mejoras e idas, una ves termino se dio vuelta para ver a naruto yendo a buscar sus cosas y bolsa de arena. Vio como la niña de rosa se acercaba asía el.

"Oye dime tienes algo que me pueda servir para futuros inventos" emocionada tenia varias ideas en mente pero una que otra no estaba de mas.

"No, no se" sin saber que decir la chica casi se mata y solo pensaba en futuros inventos era rara, suspirando comenzó a juntar sus cosas "Puedes hacer pesas de menor tamaño pero con mayor peso que lo normal"

"mmm difícil, pero no imposible, bueno gracias de nuevo nos veremos después" tomando sus cosas se retiro.

(Que chica mas rara) fue el ultimo pensamiento de naruto antes de también irse.

Con el paso del tiempo se hicieron grandes amigos naruto pidiendo ayuda a mei para enseñarle lo básico para construir cierta cosas y naruto como pago se ofrecía para probar los extraños pero geniales inventos de la joven pelirosa. Y saliendo de ves en cuando olvidándose del entrenamiento o inventos, solo disfrutando la compañía de otro ya sea yendo al cine o salir a comer.

 **Fin de Flashback:**

"Bueno hiciste un excelente trabajo con estas maquinas de entrenamiento siempre te estaré agradecido y como te fue en el ingreso de la clase de apoyo" a su amiga no le interesaba ser un héroe sino construir cosas que ayudaran a las personas y hacer las cosas mas fáciles para ellos, pero eso no quiere decir que no supiera defenderse naruto mismo le avía enseñado a pelear a puño limpio y lo así bastante bien pero si sumamos el equipamiento que llevaba era un oponente de tener cuidado.

"Muy bien en el mes de abril comenzare las clases y tu como lo hiciste" mientras se acercaba a mirar cómo estaban los equipamientos de entrenamiento, siempre tenia que venir a repararlos de alguna manera naruto se las arreglaba para sobre forzarlos y destrozándolos.

"Esta noche llegan la carta de la escuela sabré que tal me fue" mientras usaba una toalla para limpiarse el sudor del cuerpo estaba cansado "Bueno después no veremos" el retirándose del lugar despidiéndose de ella que se quedaría en el taller que estaba cerca de la sala de entrenamiento.

Si el poco a poco fue reparando el lugar que alguna ves se caía a pedazos consiguiendo los materiales mei que se ofreció a ayudarlo a reconstruirlo, con la condición que se diera su espacio para poner un taller para fabricar e inventar sin ser molestada por sus los vecinos o la policía de las explosiones que aveses sucedía en su proceso de fabricación.

XXXX En la noche XXXX

Volvemos en el complejo de apartamentos Asama en uno de esos apartamentos vemos cenando tranquilamente en la mesa a miya y naruto en un silencio cómodo, disfrutando del curri que la mujer asama avía hecho.

"Naruto-chan la carta de la academia Yuei ya llego" con su semblante alegre y amable le entrego la carta "Sin importar cual sea el resultado siempre seras mi pequeño héroe" con una sonrisa amorosa de madre.

"Mama ya no soy un niño, además creo que lo ise bien" avergonzado por lo que dijo se madre pero mas alegre por su apoyo.

"Hai, Hai" sin más le dio la carta.

Naruto sin mas la abrió solo para ver como una especie de disco de jockey que caía a la mesa pronto mostro un holograma de all might de traje amarillo con un fondo elegante.

"Buenas noche joven uzumaki estoy aquí para decirte el resultado de los exámenes, primero que nada debo decirte que este año abra 48 lugares para los cursos de de héroes divididos en 2 cursos pero estoy divagando, lastimosamente has desaprobado en lo teórico lo lamento y en cuanto a lo técnico lo has hecho muy bien, pero saber destruir no lo es todo lo siento…" dijo all might desanimado.

El fallo no lo podía creer, el sabía que era malo sino pésimo en lo teórico, izo lo mejor que pudo pero no fue suficiente, miya solo se acerco a naruto y lo abrazo suavemente en un intento de reconfortarlo.

"Pero más importante que la inteligencia o el poder, es tener el valor para arriesgar tu vida por quien lo necesita" sacando un control de su bolsillo apareciendo una pantalla de el mostro a naruto en la prueba salvando a algunos de los participantes que iban a ser arrasados por los robots y también el momento que salvo a Uraraka "como veras joven Uzumaki tu ayudaste a las personas que eran tu competencia aun sabiendo que perdías tiempo valioso pudiendo lograr mayor puntaje, pero decidiste arriesgarte por eso decidimos aprobarte, estamos orgullosos de recibirte en nuestra academia Yuei esperamos grandes cosas de ti, tú te convertirás en un héroe" asi la transmisión termino con el héroe Nº 1 despidiéndose con su clásica sonrisa.

"entre… entre… ENTRE… ENTRE" Abrazando a miya por la cintura la comenzó a elevar y dar vueltas con ella, siguiendo celebrando por su logro. Miya asombrada por el repentino estallido de felicidad solo rio viendo la emoción que se mostraba, cuando la bajo en el suelo ello lo abraso fuertemente.

"Sabía que lo lograrías" susurro a su oído.

 **XXXX Varios Meses después XXXX**

Ya era abril hoy era el gran dia donde daba un gran paso en su camino para ser un héroe, llevando el uniforme se esa escuela espero pacientemente en la estación del metro la academia quedaba lejos así que debían tomar medios de transporte una vez vio cerca a sus dos amigas que venían charlando entre ellas.

Según le contaron para las dos fue fácil ingresar a la academia a gaia le respaldaba se gran intelecto su kosei tenia una desventaja podía crear arena de la nada pero le costaba mucha energía y la dejaba exhausta, en cuanto a juvia su kosei que le daba una gran ventaja ya que ella podía crear agua de la nada, pero su inteligencia no era sobresaliente diría que tenia un problema parecido al suyo ellos no eran personas de teoría como gaia y mei, mas bien en batalla es donde todo su potencial sobresalía.

Pero ambas lo asieron bastante bien la sabaku consiguió hacer 40 puntos con sus ataques pequeños pero precisos de estacas de arena a grandes distancias ya sea en la cabezo o en sus ruedas para incapacitarlos, después de eso quedo exhausta al final por crear tanta arena de la nada, pero valió la pena.

En cambio juvia bueno digamos que se le paso la mano mas que ese día avía bastante humedad en el aire solo la favoreció mas logro 80 puntos, su táctica era simple entrar a toda velocidad con grandes hachas de agua en manos destruyo varios en minutos, cambiando constantemente sus formas del agua formando otras como látigos para derivar a los mas grandes y martillos para los de un punto, incluso llego a derribar uno de 0 puntos con su ataque mas poderoso **El Tridente de Poseidón** consistía en comprimir lo máximo posible una gran cantidad de agua y dispararla a presión a lloro así logrando salir disparada a una velocidad segadora, después de eso quedaba exhausta consistía de mucha concentración y poder. Al final de la prueba termino en el suelo casi inconsciente por todo el esfuerzo que puso.

Fue extraño ver a gaia cargando a juvia en su espalda, mientras la peli azul babeaba en su nuca dormida, y la cara de ira de la peli roja no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante ese recuerdo.

Una vez frente a la estación, y ver a deku corriendo hacia ellos reunidos se subieron al tren para dirigirse a la escuela para comenzar su primer día.

 **Bueno aquí esta sin más, para el día lunes les traeré el capitulo 5.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno mis amigos aquí les traigo el capitulo 5 tratare de poner un poco de humor a la historia si lo ven forzado o no les agrada dejare de hacerlo pero téngame paciencia es mi primera historia después de todo, y si quieren que agá otro crossover como uno con dragon ball super, konosuba o cualquier otro, tal vez comience a ver fairy tail para hacer un crossover pero no aseguro nada me falta tiempo, y edemas según e visto las criticas a fairy tail comenzó bien y tiene buenos personajes, pero su falta de muertes y power up (o sea aumento del poder de la nada sin explicación) y finalmente vi que muchos se quejaban por su final de su ultima temporada que salió, ojo no digo que sea un mal anime por algo es un shonen tan conocido (perdonen si ofendí a algunos que les gusta fairy tail, pero solo leo las criticas tal ves la vea y me resulte lo mejor que e visto en mi puta vida), yo mire naruto que es conocido por sus interminables rellenos y otras fallas que pasan del entrenamiento con killer bee en la isla en adelante, pero "las pelotas viejo" para mi es uno de los mejores animes que e visto junto con dragon ball z (sinceramente no soy un gran fanático de super como con dragon ball z, pero igual lo veo) pero me voy saliendo del tema logre ver el comienzo pero no se, no me llamaba la atención pero con personajes como erza, juvia, mirajane y lucy valdría la pena ver.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

(Hablar) personaje pensando.

 **Hablar** nombres de las técnicas.

 _ **(hablar)**_ palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **Capítulos 5:**

"muy bien aquí estamos" deku nervioso viendo la gigante puerta con 1 A grabada en ella.

"viejo deja de hacer eso pareces un loco" si naruto no era conocido por tener tacto, pero enserio ni siquiera avian entrado y al peli verde ya le temblaban las rodillas.

"Naa será divertido juvia no puede esperar" la adolecente peli azul estaba emocionada quería mostrar que tan buen héroe podria ser, para demostrar a su naruto-sama lo genial que era.

 **Imaginación de juvia:**

Vemos a naruto tirando en el suelo herido y derrotado rodeado por gigantes sombras de ojos rojos que parecían reir al verlo derrotado, cuando un gran rayo de luz ilumino todo, con una entrada epica vemos a juvia cayendo del cielo llevando puesto unas mayas de un color azul claro mostrando su gran figura de grandes pechos y bien formadas caderas y unas piernas espectaculares, llevaba un antifaz azul en su cara y una capa del mismo color junto unas botas altas que llegaban a sus rodillas. En definición una extremadamente sexy heroína.

"La gran Juvia-sama a llegado a salvar el día" hubo un soplido de viento asiendo que su cabello se moviera en hondas junto con su capa y con las manos en su cadera dándole una pose `heroica`.

"Vallan por ella!" fue el grito del aparente líder que era la sombre mas grande.

"No permitiré que el mal gane" corriendo directo así ellos, un tiempo después todos los villanos estaban en tirados por todas parte del suelo con remolinos en los ojos inconscientes.

"Nadie puede vencer a la gran juvia-sama jaja" riendo mientras se acervaba a un naruto que la miraba con estrellas en los ojos.

"WOW eso fue genial juvia-chan me salvaste eres mi heroína" dijo levantándose mientras se acercaba a abrazar a una juvia alegre naruto-sama por fin notaba la asombrosa que era "no sé cómo pagártelo pide lo que quieras y are lo mejor para que pueda"

"Dijiste lo que sea" poniendo una mirada depredadora mirando a ambos lados viendo que no avía nadie cerca y ver a los villanos noqueados, una gigantesca sonrisa que por poco dividía su cara aparecio.

"mmm eee si lo que sea" un tanto inseguro por la mirada que le estaba dando. Solo para terminar en el suelo con la peli azul sobre el.

"bueno pues juvia quiere su recompensa" o juvia iba a disfrutar esto, pronto abordo los labios del rubio metiendo su lengua en su boca gimió, pronto ella le quito la camisa, sentando en su regazo ella también se comenzó a desvestir hasta quedar en ropa interior pronto sintió las manos de naruto recorrer su cuerpo.

"Bueno pues are lo mejor que pueda juvia-chan" pronto el la comenzó a besar, justo cuando iban a desnudarse para comenzar lo mejor…

 **Fin de imaginación de Juvia:**

"Juvia-chan porque no me contestas, estas bien parece que tienes fiebre y porque te sangra la nariz" naruto preocupado por su amiga que se reia en vos baja murmurando cosas que no alcanzaba a oír, ignorando la verdadera razón del porque su estado, en cuanto a la peli roja.

(Maldita pervertida! Debe estar teniendo pensamientos sucios con el rubio idiota de nuevo) no era la primera vez que gaia veía a juvia con esas pensamientos, la irritaba aunque fueran mejores amigas no le gustaba que tuviera fantasías pervertidas con su naruto. Mirándola desde la distancia con marcas de venas palpitantes en su frente y una mirada asesina viendo como naruto revisaba a juvia si no tenía nada malo. "ya deberíamos entrar se hace tarde" tomando al uzumaki apartándolo de esa maldita pechugona azul como ella le decía, abriendo la puerta llevo a naruto a rastras dentro del aula. Juvia despertando de su fantasía fue detrás de ellos.

Deku sabiamente mantuvo la distancia sabiendo que no debía meterse en el camino de las amigas del rubio, para luego seguir a naruto que le preguntaba a la sabaku porque estaba tan enojada.

Cuando entraron vieron a varios chicos de su edad algunos charlando entre ellos otros sentados pacientemente, una vez gaia le avía soltado tomo asiento en la parte de atrás de la clase. Los demás excepto de deku que se quedo en la puerta charlando con la chica que avían salvado, varios alumnos se reunieron alrededor de midoriya que recibía elogios y preguntas de cómo logro destruir el robot.

Mirando a su lado la vio era Hana Yagi sentada tranquilamente girando la vista sus miradas cruzaron, ella simplemente le sonrió de forma burlona mientras le giñaba un ojo.

"Valla, Valla, Valla pero miren quien aprobó dudaba que lo lograrías pero mírate en la clase titular para héroes estoy sorprendida" dijo mientras se inclinaba así el mirándolo los ojos con una sonrisa brillante.

"Me sorprende no haberte visto en la entrada de la academia bajando de un carruaje de oro y una diadema en la cabeza" le hablo de la misma manera, el normalmente nunca le hablaría a una chica así, pero ella era mucho mas irritante que bakugo le caía mal.

"Oh me hierres naruto-chan que comentarios más crueles, veremos si eres lo suficientemente bueno para siquiera seguirme el paso" hablando de forma burlona ella sinceramente no le tomaba importancia, ella solo veía a un niño con aires de ser héroe ella sabía que fracasaría, aunque lo vio en las pruebas meces atrás la sorprendió un poco pero no era competencia para ella. Naruto antes que pudiera responder fue interrumpido.

"Si ya terminaron de charlar tienen 8 segundos para sentarse y hacer silencio" dijo un hombre tirado en el suelo en un saco de dormir amarrillo, que despacio se levanto para salir de la bolsa era Shota Aizawa también conocido como por su nombre de héroe Eraserhead, es un hombre alto con el pelo negro de los hombros, con algunos colgando delante de su cara, una barba medio afeitada y un pequeño bigote, se ve en un traje de negro , consistente en una camisa oscura de manga larga y pantalones negros. Junto a ellos, lleva una bufanda hecha de docenas de bandas sueltas alrededor de su cuello en todo momento. Una vez todos sentados se puso al frente de la clase

"muy bien seré claro aquí no vienen a jugar a ser amigos vinieron a ser héroes, ahora vallan a los vestidores cada uno tiene un casillero en el encontraran trajes de entrenamiento pónganselos y los veré en el patio de práctica de la escuela" una vez dijo eso en un tono perezoso mientras se retiro del aula.

 **XXXX Mas Tarde XXXX**

Vemos a todos los alumnos reunidos en la zona de la practica al frente de ellos su profesor, todos estaban extrañados por el repentino cambio no esperaban que en su primer día comenzaría así en especial Uraraka que expreso sus pensamiento.

"Lo siento decirles ... que para los próximos tres años ... yo sere su maestro... esto no sera igual a las escuela que han ido… yo les are hacer Plus Ultra. Utilice su fuerza para superar todo" lo último diciendo de forma seria mientras tomaba su celular.

"hoy les are una prueba y para ver que esto es enserio aquel que quede último lugar será expulsado" dejando asustados a la mayoría de ellos "Pero envés de pruebas físicas sin utilizar sus kosei, ahora podrá utilizarlos para hacer esta prueba muy bien comencemos, bakugo pasa al frente"

 _ **(lo mismo todo es igual al anime)**_

Después del turno de los demás alumnos mostrando el uso ingenioso que le daban a sus individualidades, cuando llego el turno de gaia y juvia para la carrera de 50 m, ambas se miraban de forma desafiantes voltearon la mirada asía naruto que le levanto el pulgar en forma positiva deseándole suerte, ambas aun más decididas mostrando quien era mejor frente al Uzumaki.

"Muy bien listos, fuera!" ambas crearon unas especies de tabla de surf deslizándose respectivamente con su determinada elemento, haciendo un tiempo de 4.60 y 4.90 respectivamente siendo la mejor la peli azul por ser el agua tener mayor fluidez de movimiento.

"Ja bueno era obvio que Juvia ganaría" hinchando el pecho con orgullo.

"Tu sabes que solo fue suerte me desconcentré, eso es todo" tratando de mantener la calma no queriendo admitir que perdió.

"Eso fue genial chicas, bueno es mi turno" naruto se puso en la línea de comienzo para ver a su competencia que era Hana que solo tomo su lugar sin siquiera tomar posición para correr solo espero la señal de comienzo. El rubio solo bufo la chica era demasiado arrogante tomando posición se preparo.

"Muy bien listos, fuera!" la maquina dio la señal, todo finalizo en un parpadeo todos los alumnos quedaron en shock todo termino demasiado rápido viendo solo una estela de tierra levantada por el movimiento de ambos.

La joven Yagi miro el resultado 2.7 nada mal izo un buen tiempo cuando miro el tiempo del uzumaki se congelo 3.3 era imposible viendo que el uzumaki estaba al lado de el tomando un respiro recuperado el miro su propio tiempo e ignorando el de ella, pronto una gran sonrisa se plasmo en el rostro del rubio.

(como demonios izo eso es ¡imposible!) su pensamiento fue claro luego comenzó a escuchar los comentarios de sus compañeros.

"Wow viste eso"

"E-e-eso fue incrible"

"Casi estuvo a la par de ella"

Esos comentarios no les gustaba toda la atención iba asía el, la estaba opacando no importaría cómo pero al final del día ella arrasaría con todos.

Naruto en cambio estaba contento iso un buen tiempo era un buen comienzo. Después de estas prueba otras vinieron, fueza de agarre, salto largo, repicoteo, naruto quedando siempre detrás de Hana o mas bajo quedando en 3º o 4º lugar, para sus compañeros era inaudito este chico era un monstruo en la fuerza física pisándole los talones a la hija del héroe numero 1º.

(esto es increíble el chico tiene potencial sin duda, es difícil creer que no tenga un kosei, pero según su informe el destaca en lo ficico y experto en la katana sin duda podría ser alguien grande algún dia) Shota Aizawa ha visto antes personas sin kosei querer entrar en esta escuela pero ninguno llegaba muy lejos, en cambio este chico sobrepasaba la fuerza de una persona normal.

(Ellos tampoco lo hacen nada mal) pensaba mirando a sus otros estudiantes los que ocupaban los primeros puestos en general eran.

Hana Yagi.

Katsuki Bakugo.

Naruto Uzumaki.

Juvia Lockser.

Gaia no Sabaku.

(Pero no todo es fuerza bruta si dependiéramos mas de equilibrar tanto inteligencia como fuerza la niña pelirroja estaría primero, seguida de la niña Yagi, Todoroki, Uzumaki, Yaoyorozu Y finalmente la peli azul) pensando cuidadosamente viendo también al estudiante shoto el hijo del héroe nº 2, el no se desarrollaba bien en esto ya que lo que probaban ahora era todo físico, igual que la niña Momo tenia una gran inteligencia la mejor de la clase según el, en la prueba de enfrentamientos de parejas donde enfrentaban a los alumnos verían que tan avilés eran en verdad.

"Bien comencemos la ultima prueba lanzamiento de pelota" uno a uno fueron probando algunos fueron interesantes otros impactantes como con ochako que obtuvo un impactante infinito en su lanzamiento siguieron pasando hasta que le toco a la rubia Yagi que tranquilamente tomo la pelota y se coloca en el lugar de lanzamiento correspondiente.

All Might miraba a su pequeña hija preparándose para lanzar, ella pronto tomo en respiro profundo cerrando los ojos y su cuerpo fue rodeado de imperceptibles rayos amarillos y obtener un pequeño aumento de musculatura abriendo los ojos balanceo su brazo y con una fuerza increíble la lanzo rompiendo la barrera del sonido produciendo un estruendo pronto la bola se perdió de vista el profesor asombrado por la demostración miro la pantalla 1.200 m.

Todo el mundo la miraba con asombro y miedo su fuerza era monstruosa, luego la vieron suspirar su musculatura disminuyo, se relajo y los rayos se desvanecieron.

Sonriendo con arrogancia se volvió asía el grupo pasando junto al uzumaki le guiño un ojo junto con una risa burlona.

El padre de la chica solo suspiro el kosei de su hija era de alguna forma una versión casi exacta de la el mismo, es como si el le hubiere heredado el one for all a ella, sin duda su hija la superaría algún dia. A una edad temprana de 5 años ella mostro su kosei levantando sin problema un mueble grande sobre su cabeza por sacar un juguete que avia quedado debajo.

Ahora mismo ella podía usar sin problemas un 20% del total de su fuerza lo cual era aterrador debido a su corta edad, mas ya comenzando a practicar para poder controlar el 30%, pero no todo era tan bueno ella se volvió arrogante y presumida pensando que estaba sobre todos y no ayudo que siempre la gente le cumpliera sus caprichos por ser hija de el. Esperaba poder cambiar esa actitud algún dia.

La siguiente en pasar era gaia tocando el suelo comenzó a hacer algo que sorprendió a muchos poco a poco comenzó a crear arena de la tierra bajo sus pies unos pocos segundos después ya lista tomo la pelota en la palma de su mano la unió a un látigo de arena pronto comenzó a girar el brazo así el látigo se izo mas largo hasta alcanzar unos 20 metros con la bola en la punta del látigo ella en rápido movimiento y con toda su fuerza lanzo un latigazo asía al frente una ves vio la esfera alcanzar la velocidad máxima la soltó y la pelota salió volando desplazándose a una impresionante distancia de 370 m

"no esta mal impresionante control sobre la arena pero el tiempo es crucial así que debes mejorar eso" ella solo asintió con la cabeza sabiendo que tenia razón se fue a tomar su lugar junto con sus amigos.

La siguiente fue juvia que a una velocidad rápida creo una esfera de agua de 2 m cuadrados con la pelota en el medio del agua pronto comenzó a comprimirlo hasta quedar al tamaño de un balón de futbol pronto ella apunto y como si fuera un cañón la pelota salió disparada por la presión a choro causada por la presión ejercida, mandándola lejos alcanzando una distancia de 420 m.

"muy interesante modo de emplear tu kosei" Eraserhead estaba impresionado por el poder que mostraban los jóvenes.

Deku paso nerviosismo tenía que sobresalir en esto o sino sería expulsado de la escuela antes de siquiera empezar. Naruto miro desde la distancia todos lo asían genial y no decir que se sorprendió por lo que Hana demostró seria mentira, mirando la situación de midoriya que estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su brazo para aprobar solo para ser detenido por el sensei diciendo que usar su kosei solo una ves y luego tener que ser salvado de ser una situación real no serbia si quería ser un héroe, en su segunda intento izo algo que nadie esperaba fue parecido a la demostrado por Hana solo que menor potencia, rompió la barrera del sonido mandando a la pelota a una larga distancia, con solo un dedo logro 705 m

"Que tal sensei todavía puedo moverme" con esas palabras logro sacar una gran sonrisa al héroe de negro, sacrifico un dedo pero sin duda podía seguir. Después de ver como bakugo de la nada quiso atacar a midoriya fue detenido por unas vendas cortesía de Aizawa.

"ya basta utilizar mis ojos asen que se sequen" sus ojos brillaban rojos mostrando que estaban activos y con su cabello flotando, le dio una imagen intimidante, después de soltar a bakugo con pesadez se dio vuelta para mirar al uzumaki.

"muy bien por ultimo tenemos a Uzumaki, debo admitirlo que me sorprendiste chico nadie avía llegado tan lejos en esta escuela sin kosei, pero tu has hecho bien en llegar hasta aquí, ahora muéstrame lo que puedes hacer" dijo con una mirada seria el esperaba que el chico asiera 100 m o tal ves un poco mas.

(muy bien es hora) tomo la pelota tomando un respiro profundo usando toda su fuerza la lanzo, ese tiro no estuvo ni cerca de compararse con el de Hana o deku pero lograr 500 m era una locura.

"P-e-e-ero que demonios! si sensei dijo que no tenia kosei como demonios izo eso" dijo un enano de cabello extraño asustado.

"Increíble"

"dudo que sea verdad que no tenga kosei, ninguna persona normal puede hacer eso" Momo tenia dudas respecto al chico rubio.

Naruto no escuchando los comentarios de sus compañeros miro su brazo con el que avia lanzado estaba temblando levemente (debo tener cuidado no puedo forzar mi cuerpo de mas con esa técnica o lo perderé todo) ya recuperado del temblor se recompuso. Caminado de nuevo bajo la mirada de los demás estudiantes fue recibido por las felicitaciones de juvia y gaia.

"muy bien aquí están los resultados…

Hana.

Naruto

Lockser.

4\. Yaoyorozu Momo..

Shoto.

6\. Bakugo Katsuki.

no Sabaku.

La lista siguió y siguió hasta llegar al ultimo puesto siendo el 24 a Midoriya Izuku.

Los amigos del último nombrado apareció se preocuparon la única razón por cual no avanzo tanto en las demás actividades físicas fue por el dolor que tenia por dañar tanto su dedo.

"por cierto fue mentira lo de expulsión, pueden retirarse, mañana será aun mas dificil" y sin mas se fue no sin antes mandar a midoriya a la enfermería.

"Vaya que tipo mas extraño" los que escucharon al Uzumaki no pudieron evitar estar de acuerdo, pronta cada uno tomo camino a los vestidores para volver al uniforme y seguir con la clase normal.

XXXX Tiempo Después XXXX

Después de tener variadas materias como ingles con present inc. Entro su siguiente profesora era la heroína silver flas que al instante muchos reconocieron.

"Buenos días yo seré su profesora de materias teóricas aquí cubriremos historia, matemáticas, física y otras materias mas, alguna pregunta" nadie tenía mucho que decir en el silencio se escucho un ronquido, Anna extrañada busco con la vista al responsable.

A naruto nunca le gusto lo teórico era tan aburrido los parpados le pesaban faltaba mucho para el final de clases todavía no llegaba la siguiente sensei tal vez una siesta no dañaría, unos golpes de alguien golpeando sus dedos sobre su mesa lo despertó, levantando la vista adormilado hay estaba una mujer hermosa de cabello de plata pronto supo quien era `silver flas`.

(carajo) maldijo en su mente sudando frio levanto su mirada viéndolas a los ojos de su sensei.

"Espero que allá descansado señor Uzumaki porque después de clase se quedara a limpiar el aula quedo claro" cruzando sus brazos bajo sus grandes pechos dando la impresión de ser mas grandes, dirigiéndole también una mirada seria, los demás de la clase no pudieron evitar reír, eran todavía adolecentes después de todo.

"Yo en verdad lo siento no volverá a suceder" bravo naruto primer día y ya te ganaste un castigo.

"Eso espero, muy bien continuemos comenzaremos con historia…"

Después de dar por terminado las clases, Naruto se despidió de sus amigos ya que el debía quedarse a limpiar.

"Muy bien acabemos con esta" una ves volvió a su salón y haber consiguiendo los elementos de limpieza, comenzó quitándose la parte superior del uniforme para evitar ensuciarlo quedando solo en pantalones comenzó a limpiar de arriba y abajo, sin notar que un par de ojos lo estaban mirando desde la puerta.

"Uff bueno hora de ir a casa" no le llevo mucho terminar en menos de media hora, antes que pudiera vestirse de nuevo y retirarse la puesta se abrió con fuerza. Saltando del susto por el repentino ruido miro a la sensei Nishikinomiya que se apoyaba en la puerta.

"bueno naruto-kun veo que ya has terminado, bueno creo que debo darte una recompensa…" dijo con una vos soñadora, mientras se acercaba a el de forma depredadora con una sonrisa pervertida y gran sonrojo en cara, también sus ojos celestes tenían un pequeño corazón rosado suave dentro de ellos.

"E-e-e-e sensei se hace tar"

"nishi"

"como dijo"

"Llámame Nishi-chan Naruto-kun, cuando estemos solos llámame asi" ya acercándose lo suficiente para que tener sus pechos frente la cara del rubio, no ayudo que ella fuera una mujer alta tenían una posición donde la mujer viera hacia abajo, empujando al Uzumaki contra la pared.

"sense digo Nishi-chan esta bien" a naruto no le incomodaba que una mujer hermosa tuviera ese tipo de comportamiento con el ya sea con juvia o shizuka, pero a ella ni siquiera la conocía.

"Naruto-kun al parecer no me recuerdas verdad, bueno aquí una pista hace 5 años un pequeño que trabajaba de mensajero llego a mi puerta, sabes quien era" calmándose un poco iso memoria.

 **Flashback:**

Vemos a un niño rubio con marcas de bigotes que vestía con una sudadera con capucha de color naranja, pantalones largos oscuros y unas zapatillas deportivas blancas, corriendo por los barrios de clase alta llevando una gran caja en su espalda casi tan grande como el, pero el la llevaba con facilidad.

"muy bien estoy en calle Nº 8 debo girar a la izquierda para llegar a la casa Nishikinomiya, bueno no hay tiempo que perder" una ves llego a su destino era una mansión gigante según el sabia aquí vivía una familia millonaria pero extrañamente ninguno era héroe a pesar de tener kosei increíbles. Despacio toco el timbre al lado de la gran reja y pronto vino un guardia de seguridad que pregunto su asunto el cortamente le respondió positivamente.

"Bueno puedes pasar según me dijo el Sr. Nishikinomiya debes entregar personalmente el paquete así que pasa mocoso" naruto sin mas entro, mientras observaba asía todas partes curioso por las cosas que avían estatuas, armaduras medievales y todo cosas que el nunca podría pagar.

Entrando a una gran sala con chimenea y barios cuadros colgados por todas partes vio a tres personas dos mayores y una adolecente hermosa de cabello largo colar plata vestida de unos mini short de verano color blanco y una camiseta musculosa de negro y unas sandalias, muy diferente de sus padres que usaban vestimenta formal, ella era de tal ves 15 o 16 años que discutía con aparentemente sus padres.

"Yo no quiero salir con nadie de los hijos de tus amigos padre solo son idiotas mimados descerebrados, yo quiero salir al parque o la playa quiero hacer amigos"

"Ya te dije debes rodearte con la gente de tu clase no con cualquier pobreton"

"Has caso a tu padre solo estas siendo irracional y que te dicho de esa vestimenta ve ahora mismo a cambiarte" dijo su madre con vos de mando "Porque no vas con algunas de tus amigas a charlar de ellas"

"Ellas no son mis amigas son las hijas de tus amigas, son unas malditas niñas lloronas idiotas" wow la chica no se guardaba sus pensamientos pensó naruto viendo la situación frente a el cuando vio a los padres de la chica rojos de ira decidió presentarse para distraerlos de su enojo contra la adolecente.

"hola buenos días, soy Uzumaki Naruto trabajo en la presas de envió velos vine para traerles este paquete" todos se voltearon para ver a un niño sudoroso y despeinado con una gran sonrisa en cara, esto no les gusto a los mayores el niño estaba sucio y se atrevió a interrumpir su charla con su hija. Pues anna lo miraba intrigada el trajo el paquete que ella ordeno bueno algo bueno paso al menos hoy.

"Bueno entonces deja el paquete en le suelo y lárgate mocoso sucio" dijo el hombre en un tono duro queriendo que el niño se fuera.

"¡COMO QUE MOCOSO SUCIO!, sucio tu trasero maldito viejo de mierda" esa tipo lo llamo sucio y además lo echan o no naruto no se quedaría callado.

"COMO TE ATREBES A DECIR ESO SABES QUIEN SOY" anchando su pecho de forma arrogante apuntándose a si mismo. "Solo toma tu paga y largo de una ves mocoso mal educado"

"SI CLARO QUE LO SE ERES UN MALDITO INFELIZ QUE CREE QUE POR SER RICO PUEDE TRATAR A LO DEMAS COMO SE LE DE LA GANA, SABES QUE VETE AL DIABLO QUEDATE CON TU DINERO NO LO NECESITO DE ALGUIEN COMO USTED y para tu información mi madre me educo bien, muchas mas que su madre a usted" sin mas dejo el paquete en el suelo y salió por la puerta, poco después volvió a entrar "Lo siento señoritas si les incomode que tengan un buen dia y tu bastardo" le levanto el dedo del medio al padre de las chica y finalmente se retiro.

La joven adolecente no pudo contener la risa pronto estaba sosteniéndose el estomago mientras se reía en forma bastante fuerte ese niño le alegro el dia, incluso su madre no pudo evitar liberar algunas carcajadas por lo que vio. Su padre tenia una cara de ira imposible de calcular, rápidamente ella se acerco a la caja la tomo y desapareció en flas plateado, una vez apareció fuera de su casa busco con la mirada y vio a naruto no muy lejos que caminado con pisadas fuertes, volviendo a teletransportarce apareciendo justo a su lado soltando la caja tomo al niño y lo abrazo poniendo su cabeza entre sus pechos mientras saltaba.

"GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS nunca pensé que viviría para ver el dia que a mi padre le cerraran la boca" aun sin soltarlo siempre discutía con su padre incluso cuando decidió convertirse en un héroe, y demostrando ser una de las mejores de su clase ni hace consiguió su aprobación, en las discusiones siempre el ganaba, pero ahora llego este niño que le alegro el dia. Mirando hacia abajo lo vio inconsciente al instante se preocupo, sin pensarlos se teletransporto a su habitación y lo dejo en su cama pronto sintió la necesidad de ir al baño, sin saberlo el rubio comenzó a despertarse.

"Ugh que me paso, iba de vuelta a la empresa cuando esa chica me atrapo y me abrezo como si fuera un peluche" levantándose de la cama miro la habitación estaba asombrado esta chica iva a la U.A la mejor academia de héroes, viendo fotos de ella con su clase y abrazando una chica ribia y otra de cabello oscuro se les izo familiares de algún lado.

"Valla veo que despertaste lo siento si te asuste pero no pude contener la emoción por aver visto lo que hiciste" saliendo del baño.

"wow tu vas a la academia Yuei debes ser una chica super genial para lograr entrar allí" dijo naruto olvidándose de lo anterior quería conocer a la chica que va a la escuela donde algún dia el también quería ir.

"Bueno no soy tan genial hay mejores estudiantes que yo allí" dijo agachando la cabeza incomoda su padre siempre decía que solo tuvieron lastima por ella solo por eso le permitieron ingresar.

"Pero que dices vas a la academia mas difícil en ser admitido además vi tus exámenes en tu escritorio eras seguro tan inteligente como hermosa no?" su madre siempre le decía que no avía que despreciarse a si mismos y si veía que alguna chica estaba triste tenia que hacerla sentirse bien consigo mismo. "Y el que diga lo contrario debe ser un idiota…" pero rápidamente se callo al ver que la adolecente lloraba. Cuando iva a preguntar si estaba bien fue abordado por el abrazo de la peli plateada.

"gracias eso es lo que siempre quise oir" no se pudo contener mas lloro por fin alguien la reconocía sinceramente y además la llamo hermosa, eso solo le gusto mas.

"B-bueno te lo deben decir mucho verdad" extrañado por el comportamiento de la chica. Viendo el reloj de la mesa vio la hora era tarde su jefe lo mataría "bueno muy lindo todo pero debo irme ya es tarde"

"bueno antes de irte quiero darte algo" dijo sonrojada inclinando la cabeza asi abajo y cerrando los ojos pensaba darle un beso en la frente, pero no conto con que naruto levantaría la cabeza emocionado por lo que dijo que le daría algo.

"O enserio me darás acaso la paga por la entr…" sus palabras murieron cuando sintió los labios de la chica chocar contra los de el, nishi como le gustaba ser llamada por sus amigos, abrió los ojos y miro al sentir el beso extraño solo para quedar shokeada.

"E-e-ese era mi primer beso" retrocedió separando sus labios del niño ella completamente roja sintió que las piernas se le adormilaban y todo se oscureció, se desmallo con un ruido seco cayó en la alfombra del piso de su habitación.

"OhOh me van a matar, fue un accidente" trato de explicar a la chica cuando se dio cuenta que se desmallo el la levanto y la puso en su cama en silencio abrió la ventana para deslizarse a fuera de ella saltando del segundo piso rodando para amortiguar la caída se recupero rápidamente se levanto y salió corriendo saltando al final el muro que rodeaba la mansión corrió lo mas rápido que pudo y jurando que jamás volvería no queriendo enfrentarse a la chica que una vez que ella despierte lo buscaría para matarlo le robo su primer beso después de todo y según su madre era lo mas importante para una mujer.

En la mansión vemos a nishi levantándose aturdida recordando lo que paso un niño de 10 años le robo su primer beso y le gusto! sintió que su pecho palpitaba emocionado y que corazón no paraba de palpitar esto era el amor?.Buscando por la habitación se dio cuenta que ya no estaba, se avia ido.

(Juro que algún dia te encontrare naruto-kun y te are mio) con una gran sonrisa pervertida en cara, viendo la caja que le entrago su pequeño príncipe, lo abrió aviendo adentro mangas heitan. Nuestro protagonista que estaba a lo lejos sintió un frio invernal en la columna estaba en peligro su instinto lo decía.

 **Fin de Flashback:**

"hay no"

"hay si" respondió de forma juguetona. Acercándose mas a el "por fin te encontré naruto-kun después de tanto tiempo es hora yo te amo quiero que estés conmigo para siempre" tomándolo de la cara lo obligo a acercar su cara asi ella.

"E-espero que haces apenas te conozca además ya me gusta alguien más, yo siento pero no puedo corresponderte" naruto se separo de ella, rápidamente tomo sus cosas se puso el uniforme y cuando iba a irse del aula sintió un agarre firme en su brazo y lo obligo a mirarle al rostro la peli plateada que tenía una mirada loca en su rostro y una sonrisa oscura.

"me temo que no te dejare ir tan fácil na-ru-to-kun" tomándolo del rostro lo beso. **"tu serás mio"** lo ultimo dicho con un tono oscuro se retiro del aula.

"Que mierda acaba de pasar" asustado salió del aula para ir a su casa hoy fue un dia extraño.

 **Bueno en el próximo capitulo comienza lo bueno es lo único que diré, y que les pareció "nishi-chan".**


	6. Chapter 6

**Muy bien aquí va el capitulo 6 que serán dos partes, en cuanto a las peleas lo haré lo mejor que pueda, y gracias al apoyo que están dando a esta historia y estoy pensando en hacer otro fanfic poco antes vista que será multicroos del anime esperen y verán se tratara mucho de humor y parodia haci que estén atentos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

(Hablar) personaje pensando.

 **Hablar** nombres de las técnicas.

 _ **(hablar)**_ palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **Capítulos 6: Parte 1**

"Muy bien otro día empieza" dijo naruto levantándose de su cama eran la 5 am siempre se levantaba a esta hora para salir a entrenar al menos 2 horas, y una ves volvía se daba un baño, preparaba el desayuno para su madre y el, procediendo de ir al baño se coloco una sudadera gris pantalones para correr del mismo color, sin hacer mucho ruido salió de la casa viendo que todavía era de noche comenzó a correr 10 kilómetros a una velocidad tremenda una vez echo izo 500 lagartija, 500 sentadillas, 500 abdominales y 1000 flexiones de brazos en barra a una altura de 3 m con una cadena unida a sus piernas con un bloque de concreto con un peso de 500 kg la gente que ya comenzaba yendo a sus trabajos vieron con incredulidad tal acción. Una vez hecho todo el entrenamiento en un tiempo increíble volvió a su casa.

Una vez en casa se acerco a la puerta de la habitación de miya viendo que todavía dormía se fue al baño para darse una buena ducha que necesitaba, desvistiéndose rápidamente para luego entro.

"Aaa nada como una ducha" comento despreocupado tenia al menos mas de media hora ya que la escuela comenzaba a las 8:30 am y siendo ya las 7:40.

"Si tu lo has dicho naruto-kun, te lavo la espalda" dijo una voz femenina a su lado.

"Si gracias… espera! Quién es?!" naruto se dio vuelta aturdido en un momento solo estaba relajándose cuando escucho a su lado una voz femenina y al ver quien era se quedo blanco del miedo.

"Buenos días naruto-kun, no queras levantar la voz verdad, después de todo tu madre esta durmiendo, no queras que ellas venga y veo nuestra situación verdad" hablo con una sonrisa descarada era su sensei de la escuela o como a ella quería que le llame Nishi-chan, ella estaba completamente desnuda mostrando su figura espectacular de reloj de arena teniendo una pequeña cintura, piel blanquecina mojándose por la ducha, sus cabello corto caía en forma de cascada por su cuello, mostrando sus grandes pechos copa D, también exhibiendo sus anchas caderas y bien formadas piernas.

"P-p-pero que demonio haces aquí?, debes irte antes que alguien te vea" procurando hablar lo más bajo posible sabiendo que si su madre lo descubría así lo mataría.

"MMM déjame pensarlo nah, prefiero quedarme un poco mas" comento de forma burlesca.

"Por favor haré lo que quieras pero solo vete" y así naruto cabo su propia tumba diciendo las palabras que nunca debe decir a una mujer. De inmediato ella obtuvo un brillo oscuro en sus ojos.

"bueno hay una forma de que me baya" al rubio se le ilumino la mirada pensando que se iría "Solo si me dejas darte un baño ahora mismo" tomando en cada mano, en una tenía una esponja y jabón en la otra.

"Prometes que te irás una vez terminas" ello solo asintió con la cabeza emocionada. "Bueno está bien pero rápido por favor se me hace tarde para ir a la escuela" desviando la mirada asi otro lado tratando de no mirar ese hermoso cuerpo suyo.

"tu solo relájate será lo mejor que abras sentido en tu vida" naruto solo suspiro mientras le daba la espalda. Ella alegremente comenzó, tallando despacio la espalda del adolecente con la esponja disfrutando cada momento. Tomando una movimiento audaz enjabono sus pechos y los froto contra su espalda, naruto estaba asiendo lo imposible para no soltar gemidos de satisfacción, cuando comenzó a sentir una humedad ajena al agua de la ducha se congelo, Nishi aun mas excitada comenzó a lamer su mejilla y frotando con más fuerza su espalda.

"Si esto se siente genial naruto-kun" ella estaba cumpliendo su fantasía con la persona que mas amaba esto era lo mejor, llegando más legos llevo su mano a la virilidad del Uzumaki (Pero que, esto es enorme) no podía estar más sorprendida era decir mentira y el solo tenia 14 años (no puedo esperar mas!) pronto ella lo tomo por la cara dándole la vuelta poniéndolo frente a frente y lo beso profundamente metiendo su lengua en la boca del rubio, lamiendo su lengua sumisa, ella rápidamente lo puso contra la pared **(Si por fin la tomare, tomare tu virginidad naruto-kun)** con ese pensamiento oscuro iba a continuar cuando escucho alguien tocar la puerta.

"Naruto-chan estas bien, llevas mucho tiempo en el baño quiero entrar" pronto ambos se separaron, Nishi enojada por ser interrumpida, y naruto pensaba en que poner en su testamento kaa-san estaba en la puerta estaba tan muerto, al mirar la puerta vio como ests se abría lentamente, sin perder tiempo salió de la ducha y cerro de nuevo la puerta.

"P-p-por favor mama no-o estoy presentable, no entres"

"Naruto porque estas tan nervioso, acaso hay alguien mas hay"

"No-o por supuesto que no hay nadie aquí"

"entonces porque no me dejas entrar no tienes nada que no haya visto antes, ahora…" todo se oscureció y naruto pronto sintió un frio invernal recorrer su cuerpo **"abre la puerta NARUTO"**

El uzumaki mando una mirada suplicante a Nishi susurrándole que se valla, ella con una mirada oscura lo miro unos segundos, luego camino asía su ropa sucia que uso hoy para entrenar la tomo y desapareció.

(Para qué carajo se llevo mi ropa) pensó naruto enojado, solo para sentir como la puerta era derribada calendo sobre el, además sintiendo el peso de la peli plata Asama que estaba sobre la puerta

" **Cuando digo que abras la puerta es que abras la puerta naruto…** ara naruto-chan donde estas" buscando con la mirada aun parada sobre la puerta.

"Estoy aquí abajo… podrías bajarte" pronto su madre adoptiva se aparto de la puerta, el uzumaki pronto se levanto sin notar que todavía estaba desnudo.

(Valla desde cuando naruto-chan creció tanto) ella sin disimular miro directamente la virilidad del rubio.

"eee kaa-san se hace tarde me voy!" saliendo disparado del baño avergonzado de que su propia madre adoptiva lo vio desnudo, valla forma de comenzar un dia. Naruto rápidamente viendo que se le asi tarde preparo el desayuno de su madre y una para llevar para el, mientras su madre en el baño salía secándose el cabello y preparando su ropa de enfermera.

"nos vemos mama te deje el desayuno en la mesa nos vemos" besándola rápidamente en la frente el Uzumaki salió corriendo a gran velocidad asía la academia.

XXXX Tiempo más Tarde XXXX

Una ves frente a al escuela se dio cuenta que llegaba muy tarde ya que en la estación no vio a ninguna de sus amigas ni tampoco de su amigo izuku, sin mas subió al tren esperando llegar a tiempo una ves llego a la siguiente estación, se bajo y corrió al ver la entrada de la U.A comenzó a caminar mas tranquilo, justo a su lado pasaba una limosina blanca bastante grande donde bajaba unas de sus compañeras de salón, ella era Momo Yaoyorozu cuando ella paso a la par de el, lo saludo.

"hola Uzumaki-san, buenos días" dijo en un tono amable caminado a paso liguero sabiendo que era un poco tarde.

"hola también Momo-san" el sonrojado adolecente aparto la mirada, el desde el primer dia que le avia visto, quedo petrificado por tal chica hermosa que era mayor que el por solo 1 año, el nunca a tenido ese tipo de sensación su pecho saltaba de alegría cada vez que la veía pero sabiendo la diferencia de clases sociales que tenían, una chica nacida en la riqueza y siempre teniendo todo a su servicio y el solo un chico de clase media que trabajaba para poder comprarse lo necesario, ya que el era demasiado orgulloso para aceptar dinero de su madre e amigos, alegando que el debía trabajar para conseguir las cosas por eso el comenzó a trabajar de los 7 años no queriendo ser una carga para su madre, ya que el negocio de alquiler no iba del todo bien mas si su madre era voluntaria le daba poco tiempo libre para conseguir otra fuente de trabajo. Por eso el decidió trabajar aunque su madre se negaba no tubo mas opción que dejarlo debido a que le se mostraba decidido a hacerlo.

Alguien como el nunca podría invitar a alguien de su clase, que podía ofrecerle comparado con otros que seguro también estaban detrás de ella, salió de sus pensamientos cuando la vio caminar demasiado rápido y tropezó.

 **XXXX momentos atrás (punto de vista de momo) XXXX**

Momo iba apurada estaba llegando tarde, bajo de la limosina y comenzó a caminar vio en la puerta de entrada de la academia a aquel chico que sorprendió con su fuerza titánica, mas alegando que no tenia kosei ella estaba dudosa de saber si eso era verdad ya que ninguna persona normal podía hacer eso. Pero el era un chico agradable y cortes aunque un poco tarado y torpe por lo que ella vio, pero era una buena persona al final de cuentas. Cuando paso a su lado ella lo saludo

"Hola Uzumaki-san, buenos días" le salude casualmente siempre debía ser educada eso fueron lo que le inculcaron mis padres en la cabeza desde que era pequeña.

"hola también Momo-san" lo vi apartar la mirado el parecía estar nervioso y sonrojado? Tal ves se sentía mal, quien sabe pero no tenía tiempo ella llegaba tarde, caminando rápido sin fijarme bien por el camino se tropezó cuando vio que iba a caer solo cero los ojos .

 **XXXX Prov normal XXXX**

Justo cuando la chica tropezó alguien la atrapo en el aire antes de chocar el suelo pero su mochila cayo y todas sus cosas se dispersaron por el suelo.

"Estas bien, deberías tener mas cuidado podrías lastimarte" dijo naruto mientras la sostenía, en un movimiento rápido el atrapo a la chica en el aire antes que callera.

"Eee si gracias, ya me podrías soltar" ella hablo nerviosa por la cercanía de ambos.

"Oh lo siento" una vez los dos se pusieron de pie juntaron las cosas de las chica, lo último que quedaba era un cuaderno de notas abierto boca abajo, el lo levanto y observo varios notas de teoría sobre la composición de materia y dibujo de varios materiales y armas.

"wow que es esto"

"O eso en mi cuaderno de notas es para ayudarme a pensar mejor las formas de que forma y como utilizar mejor mi kosei, que es la creación puedo crear cualquier cosa sin vida sabiendo de que esta formada y los elementos que los conforman"

"Vaya yo nunca podría imaginar que hubiera una individualidad tan genial, pero a la vez muy difícil de emplear, debes ser muy inteligente y creativa para poder crear cosas difíciles de armar y de variados elementos, yo nunca podría manejar algo asi" dijo bastante impresionado y devolviéndole su cuaderno.

"Si gracias me alagas" teniendo un poco de polvo rosa en sus mejillas por ser alagado por el rubio "si mi kosie no es fácil de emplear me sorprende tu rápida deducción ya que siempre me pereciste un poco uhg…" no queriendo completar la frase dándose cuenta de su error iba a disculparse cuando el hablo primero.

"Idiota lo se, pero siempre procuro esforzarme en los estudios aunque hasta ahora no a funcionado de mucho, necesito ayuda" suspirando el siempre lo decía el no era un hombre de estudios.

"pues si quieres yo puedo ayudarte cuando lo necesites" ofreció con una sonrisa amable.

"Enserio?"

"Si porque no, bueno debemos irnos se hace tarde naruto-kun, puedo llamarte asi verdad?" ella pregunto a su nuevo amigo a ella le encantaba conocer gente nueva y hacer amigos.

"No claro que no mientras yo pueda llamarte momo-chan" el pregunto nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

"No ningún problema, ahora vamos" la chica le tomo la mano y lo arrastro a la clase, naruto no pudo evitar mostrar una gran sonrisa, tal vez, tal vez si tenía una posibilidad con ella

 **XXXX En la Clase 1ª XXXX**

"Crees que fue bueno venir, y dejar a naruto-sama, gaia-chan" pregunto una peli azul a la peli roja sentada frente a ella en clase.

"Naruto no es ningún bebe él puede llegar solo" dijo gaia en su siempre tono carente de emociones y su cara estática.

"Bueno si me preguntan tal ves debieron esperarlo, que tal si le sucedió algo a naruto-kun" dijo una preocupada ochako temiendo que algo le alla sucedido.

"Bueno es naruto el no necesitan que lo protejan" comento deku.

Todos miraban el reloj ya era la hora de comienzo de clase todos se sentaron en sus asientos pronto la puerta se abrió mostrando a una momo alegre y a un naruto con el rostro rojo nervioso, tomados de las manos.

Toda la clece parpadeo extrañados nunca imaginaron a la siempre seria y educada Yaoyorozu Momo vendría tomada de la mano del siempre sonriente y despreocupada Uzumaki era una imagen singular muchos pensamientos pasaron por sus cabezas.

(¡Maldito rubio suertudo!) Pensó minata con rabia y celos.

(¡naruto-sama una vez que no lo acompaño en el camino a la escuela! Y esto ¿¡ acaso tengo otro rival de amor?!) Pensó Juvia con rabia mordiéndose el pulgar para ahogar el grito de rabia.

(nota mental siempre estar con naruto ida y vuelta de la escuela) penso muy seriamente la cabeza roja.

(Porque me siento tan incómoda viendo esto) pensó uraraka molesta sin razón viendo a l ambos de la mano.

(al perecer el perdedor consiguió una amiguita nueva que patético) la rubia Yagi pensaba viendo la extraña escena.

"Eee momo-chan no es que me moleste estar tomados de las manos, pero ya llegamos" sin saber que hacer, aunque le gustaba sostener su pequeña y cálida mano, se sentía nervioso por las miradas que le lanzaban sus compañeros de en especial sus amigas más cercanas.

"bueno nos hablaremos pronto por cierto" tomando su mochila saco un pedazo de papel y creando un lapis con su habilidad anoto algo "ten esta en mi numero y dirección por si alguna vez quieres hacer algo, nos hablamos" pronto se separo del rubio dejándolo con el papel en mano, que tenía una gran sonrisa estúpida y soñadora en la cara.

"Entrada heroica!" grito all might entrando con su traje de héroe. "muy bien todos están aquí como saben soy…" el héroe rubio iba a a continuar cuando noto que alguien no estaba sentando, naruto seguía mirando el papel con una mirada soñadora sin siquiera notar que all might le estaba hablando, "¡Joven Uzumaki, tome su asiento!" Momo solo rio por la torpeza de su nuevo amigo, el regresando a la realidad se disculpo y fue a su asiento.

"muy bien yo seré su maestro de prácticas de combate, hoy aremos una simulación de combate dos vs dos un grupo de villanos otros de héroes, bueno jóvenes se que ustedes mandaron hacer sus trajes y ya llegaron cada uno con sus especificaciones, notas y diseños ahora póngaselos y vamos al campo de pruebas"

Una ves dicho eso les mostro las cabinas donde los trajes a cada una se encontraban, pronto cada uno tomo el suyo se cambiaron y fueron al lugar asignado.

 **XXXX Tiempo Después XXXX**

Una ves todos reunidos cada uno vistiendo el traje que ellos mismos diseñaron, Hana Yagi llevaba un traje parecido a su padre pero solo que este no tenia capa, también tenía un cambio de colores la parte superior siendo rosa claro con detalles blancos y la parte inferior siendo azul con detalles blancos, el traje era ajustado como una segunda piel mostrando la gran figura que ella tenia.

Gaia llevaba un traje de color vino con detalles grises, consistía en un chaqueta largo que llegaba hasta las rodillas de mangas largas color vino y encima de el tenia un chaleco gris oscuro, una falda corta del mismo color que el chaleco dejando a las vista sus piernas, junto con unas sandalias de color negro, lo que más resaltaba era una gran calabaza con detalles negros en su espalda que parecía llevar sin problemas, ella no llevaba nada en el rostro según la peli roja no avía necesidad _**(Imagínense al traje que lleva gaara en shippuden pero en versión femenino).**_

Juvia usaba una capa de vestimenta oscura alta de la rodilla que está adornada con cuatro botones simétricamente colocados de color azul oscuro, y de color claro en el pecho. El abrigo está adornado con guarniciones de piel alrededor de los puños y el cuello de la manga de color blanco. También viste un sombrero azul oscuro, de estilo ruso, estilizado con un clip de mariposa de color claro, que, en sí mismo, está unido a la guarnición de piel que adorna su sombrero. Juvia completa su atuendo con un ligero cinturón marrón alrededor de la cintura y usando complementos, marrón oscuro, botas de muslo. Ella tenia el cabello suelto en bajando por sus hombros llegando a su espalda baja. _ **(tiene la apariencia de juvia pero imagínense un poco mas joven en la saga de los grandes juegos mágicos)**_

Y finalmente naruto llevaba un traje completo de color negro, con unas placas de un metal naranja brillante colocadas en su pecho y abdomen que funcionaban como armadura, con unas rodilleras del mismo material. También llevaba unas botas de combate punta de acero, junto con unos guantes sin dedos con una placa de metal en la parte superior naranja, llevando también un cinturón con barios bolcillos y por ultimo su espada colocada en espalda en su funda (imagínense algo parecido al equipo S.W.A.T solo agréguenle la placas de metal naranja y la katana)

Cada uno llevaba su traje _**(todos son los mismos que en el anime)**_ por ultimo deku viniendo corriendo detrás de todos se junto con sus amigos.

"Wow chicos todos se ven geniales" dijo el peli verde emocionada viendo las diferencia que cada uno tenía dependiendo su kosei y gustos.

"Tu también midoriya te ves mmm… genial" contesto algo dudoso el rubio ya que su amigo parecía un conejo que avía nadado en pintura verde.

"Si mi madre me lo regalo con orgullo felicitándome por haber ingresado a la academia y yo le ise algunos ajustes para ser adecuado a la hora de la pelea"

"Bueno tu debes llevarlo también con orgullo, tu madre debe amarte mucho y tu debes estar feliz por eso no?" contesto de forma despreocupada sabiendo que si a deku le gustaba el traje no debía tener problema en usarlo.

"Si lo soy"

"bueno jóvenes aremos un sorteo donde se decidirá que grupo serán héroes y villanos, los grupos serán…"

 _ **(la explicación de cómo funciona la prueba y los grupos son iguales a los anime)**_

"… y los dos últimos equipos serán:

K= Juvia Lockser y Hana Yagi

L= Gaia no Sabaku y Naruto Uzumaki.

Después todos excepto el equipo Midiriya y Bakugo fueron a la sala de control esperando sus turnos, después de ver la increíble demostración que el equip demostraron cada uno dando su opinión y punto de vista de la pelea, tuvieron que cambiar de lugar debido a la destrucción causada por el peli verde, continuaron pasando los equipos demostrando cada uno sus modos de pelea y habilidades. Finalmente les toco a los dos últimos grupos.

"Bueno jóvenes le toca a ustedes den los mejorer" hablo all might un tanto inseguro tenia un mal presentimiento. Al equipo Uzumaki les toco ser héroes y a al equipo de su hija los villanos.

Una ves todos en sus posiciones y en el centro de observación miraban los demás alumnos impacientes que empiece después de todo estaban por chocar en una pelea los alumnos mas fuertes después de todo.

Con los `villanos` vemos a juvia y hana mirándose de manera amenazadora.

"muy bien tu no me agradas y yo no te agrado pero si queremos aprobar debemos dejar algo claro tu te quedas aquí a cargo de la bomba yo voy aplastar a esas cucarachas" hablo la adolecente rubia de forma seria queriendo acabar rápido con esto.

"a juvia tampoco le agradas, pero no deberías subestimar a mis amigos si te enfrentas a ellos dos tu sola perderás eso te los puedo asegurar" hablo cruzándose de brazos apartando la mirada asia sus uñas como nada.

"Hmm lo que tu digas, solo debo decirte que sobrevaloran demasiado al rubio" caminado así afuera de la habitación se fue a buscar a sus según ella victimas.

"pero que desgraciada arrogante, uff bueno debo esperar que naruto-sama venga y demostrarle lo que puedo hacer" dijo con una mirada soñadora pensando que si le ganaba al Uzumaki quedaría encantada con su fuerza, si va a funcionar con una mirada decidida.

Con los héroes los vemos discutir a la peli roja y al rubio, formando un plan para pasar este practica.

"gaia-chan quiero que nos separemos una ves encontremos a una de los dos lo mas seguro será Yagi-san, contamos con poco tiempo, si la vencemos a ella también tenemos a juvia-chan, lo mejor será enfrentarlas uno a uno" una vez estudiado el mapa se le dio a su compañera, poniéndose el comunicador en la oreja comenzó a caminar a la entrada principal.

"Esta bien confió en tu criterio, pero ten cuidado con la loca princesa rubia" desviando la mirada no queriendo que naruto vieran su preocupación en su rostro.

"lo haré y tu cuidado con juvia-chan" ambos entraron por la puerta principal sin importarles mucho ya que seguro ya los esperaban adentro.

No tardaron mucho en subir al segundo pido al llegar a una gran sala vieron una escalera a lo lejos corrieron asía ella, de pronto gaia creo un gran escudo de arena parando una poderosa patada de la chica Yagi que pudo romperlo apenas y traspasarlo. Naruto aprovechando que ella todavía estaba en el aire la tomo de la pierna y tomando impulso dando una vuelta completa la mando a volar contra una de las paredes, abollando bastante la pared.

"Valla no esta mal, no dolió, pero me molesto" levantándose del suelo se sacudió la ropa. Una vez de pie sonrió de forma arrogante.

"gaia" con esas palabras dichas por el rubio su compañera corrió asía las escaleras.

"Oh no, no lo aras" en un estallido de velocidad aparición con intenciones de aplastarla cuando sintió que alguien la tomaba del cuello de su traje arrojándola a la dirección contraria que gaia avía ido.

"Te lo diré una vez mas yo seré tu oponente" con esa palabras seria naruto desenvaino su espada tomando una posesión de pelea.

"como te atreves a siquiera tocarme, ¡te arre pedazos!" con un grito de ira corrió asia el uzumaki lanzando un derechazo, pero fue detenido por la hoja de la espada.

"Mi turno" lanzando un corte horizontal obligando a la rubia a retroceder. Después de eso el envaino su espada y la retiro de su espalda dejándola caer en suelo se puso una pose de pelea diferente consistiendo un flexionar las piernas, poner su brazo izquierdo flexionado detrás de su espalda y poner su brazo derecho hacia al frente con la palma abierta con el pulgar doblado dentro de la palma apuntando hacia arriba _**(la pose de pelea de rock lee en los exámenes chunin)**_

"Que estas haciendo, quieres pelear frente a frente contra mi a mano limpia, y que pensaba que no podías ser mas idiota, toma tu espada y defiéndete!" ella estaba enojada ,el enserio quería pelear de esa forma contra ella.

"No peleare con mi espada contra alguien desarmado a menos de ser una emergencia" dijo con gran seriedad sin dejar caer su postura.

"¡COMO OSAS HACER ESO, ME ESTAS SUBESTIMANDO DEMACIADO MALDITO INFELIZ!" a ella nunca le gusto ser subestimada ni siquiera por su padre, corriendo con todo contra el Uzumaki lanzo una patada que el esquivo, lanzando otra patada el la desvió con el brazo.

(Maldita sea en cómo ser golpeado con un maldita viga de hierro) esta chica tenia la mano pesado.

"ya quédate quieto" lanzando un combo de golpes, patadas, puñetazos nada le acertaba ese chico la estaba humillando, lo que ella ni vio fue el esfuerzo monumental del Uzumaki en seguirle el paso. "Ya basta…" dijo como si fuera un susurro, su velocidad se multiplico apareciendo agachada frente al Uzumaki lo golpeo en el centro del estomago asiéndolo volar asía el otro lado de la habitación, pero no parando ahí apareció detrás de el dándole una patada horizontal demoledora en el centro de su espalda.

"¡HHHAAAAA!" fue el grito desgarrador de naruto saliendo volando otra ves, se estrello contra el otro lado de la habitación rajando la pared donde golpeo, cayendo al suelo asiéndose oír un golpe seco que se escucho por todo la sala luego hubo silencio.

 **XXXX en la sala de observación XXXX**

"¡Naruto-kun/Naruto-kun!" fue el grito de preocupación dado por ochako y momo

"Lo izo bien debe estar feliz por durar tanto contra un oponente como ella" fue el comentario carente de emociones de Todoroki viendo la pantalla.

"Ella es increíble ni siquiera vi cuando se movio todo fue tan rápido giru giru" hablo la niña rana al ver tal demostración y un poco preocupada por el chico caído

"Naruto-san si duda es fuerte pero ella esta en otra categoría, no creo que lo logre" comento Mina Ashido.

"Sin duda el es fuerte, pero no lo suficiente" hablo de forma perezosa Kyoka Hiro.

Todos los alumno comentaban viendo la pantalla pensando que ya término, all might continuaba mirando la escena de manera seria.

(Todavía no ha terminado) pensó el rubio mayor

 **XXXX de vuelta con la prueba XXXX**

"Me sorprendiste nadie de mi edad duro tanto en una pelea" dijo tomando un suspiro mientras se acomodaba el cabello detrás de la oreja, el chico la izo sudar, hace tiempo no tuvo una pelea así. "Bueno creo que iré por la otra" pero antes de dar un paso más lo escucho, naruto poco a poco se levantaba hasta quedar de pie.

Todos en la sala se quedaron en silencio viendo que el rubio se levantaba _**(la sala donde están se puede escuchas lo que dicen, la que destruyo deku era la que no tenían audio)**_ el levanto la mirada sangre salía de su boca esos golpes lo avían lastimado bastante, limpiándose con la manga la sangre miro a su oponente que lo miraba con aburrimiento.

"Ya vi lo que puedes hacer, no tienes oportunidad soy mas fuerte que tu ríndete" al principio ella fue impresionada pero si este era su límite no le interesaba.

"Sabes hay una frase que dice… _No importa que tan duro golpees… sino que tanto puedes soportarlos y levantarte para seguir luchando…_ esa es una frase que siempre me llamo la atención, porque sin importar cuánto me golpes no me rendiré me seguire levantando hasta derrotarte" tomando de nuevo su pose de pelea se preparo.

Todo el mundo quedo en silencio escuchando esas palabras, pero para Hana solo funciono para que su ira regrese.

"Pues veamos cuantos golpes puedes soportar!" con esa palabras se lanzo de nuevo contra el Uzumaki golpeándolo en la mandíbula estampándolo contra la pared, pero nuevamente se levanto, tomado un respiro procedió a quitarse la parte superior de la armaduro junto con la chaqueta y camiseta mostrando su físico a todo el mundo.

"PERO QUE ESTAS ASIENDO PONTE LA ROPA DEJENERADO" Grito completamente roja pero sin apartar la mirada, no podía negarlo el Uzumaki tiene lo suyo.

 **XXXX de nuevo en sala de Observación XXXX**

"*Silbido* wow miren que cuerpo papá mmm" hablo en vos alta embobada Toru Hagakure sin desviar la mirada, salo para darse cuenta de lo que dijo y que todo el mundo lo estaba mirando bueno mas específicamente unos guantes flotantes, colorada hasta los codos desvió la mirada asía abajo avergonzada agradeciendo que nadie pudiera verla y el resto de las chicas tampoco esta muy lejos de esos pensamiento.

 **XXXX Con naruto y hana XXXX**

"Lo siento pero para lo que estoy por hacer no necesito que eso me estorbe" dijo serio sin importar lo que ella pensara, pronto todo el lugar tomo un aire serio, la rubia concentrándose de nuevo en la pelea se puso en guardia, no debía subestimarlo, pronto naruto de sus bolsa saco unas vendas envolviéndolas alrededor de sus brazos tomo posición.

" **Loto Primario"** con esas palabras el desapareció, hana antes que pudiera reaccionar sintió un terrible dolor en su mandíbula asiéndola volar en el aire antes de poder componerse sintió como vendas se envolvieron a su alrededor, la aprisionaron con fuerza al intentar liberarse sintió dos fuertes brazos rodeándola asiendo mas difícil escapar "toma esto" soltándola antes de estrellarse duramente contra el suelo, el cómo pudo rodo por el suelo amortiguando la caída.

Todo el mundo estaba en shock por tal demostración de fuerza, solo para escuchar un estruendo que se sintió en el edificio, volteando la mirada vieron por la pantallas la feroz pelea que también tenían gaia vs juvia que muchos se avían olvidado, ellas fueron las causantes del tal estruendo sin duda las dos batallas desarrolladas no daban tregau.

Naruto al escuchar también el estruendo se preocupo espero que las chicas no llevaran la batalla demasiado lejos, pronto su atención volvió a su oponente que de los escombros salió despacio con la cabeza gacha y su cabello oscureciendo sus ojos, se veía que tenia pequeños raspones y una que otra cortada, eso molesto a naruto una de sus mejores técnicas y no le izo casi nada.

En cambio Hana estaba molesta, no, no estaba, estaba muy molesta, este perdedor pudo lastimarla a ella alguien reconocida ser alguien superior a todos y que era considerada una genio alguien que nacía solo cada 1000 años destinada a la grandeza, pero el, el, el la avía echo esto, apretando los dientes con frustración, pequeños rayos se comenzaron a rodear su cuerpo, su musculatura aumento un poco y volviéndose mas definido.

"TU, TU, TU MALDITO INSECTO! TE VOY A MATAR" la ira desbordaba de ella, corriendo asía el Uzumaki que todavía se recuperada de los efectos de la técnica solo pudo poner sus brazos al frente de el para recibir el golpe que lo mando contra la pared enterrándolo en el, viendo que ella venia de nuevo pero esta ves con una patada con todas sus fuerzas se impulso fuera de la pared esquivándola por muy poco, al sentir una fuerte onda de choque en su espalda vio junto con los espectadores la destrucción de barias paredes, dejando un agujero mas grande de lo que bakugo logro hacer. Pero antes que pueda seguir pensando ella la tomo del rostro y lo estampo duramente en el suelo casi mandarlo al primer piso del segundo que se encontraba. Ella sin piedad lo tomo del pie y comenzó a golpearlo contra el suelo varias veces, después de eso lo tomo por el cuello levantándolo despacio poniéndolo en posición de mirarse a los ojos naruto estaba todo golpeado y lleno de moretones en el cuerpo, por su cara bajaba varias línea de sangre mostrando el daño que tenia en su cabeza.

"Ríndete, ríndete ahora y todo acabara" dijo con una sonrisa loca en su cara, si disfrutaba del poder, disfrutaba dominar a este perdedor si se veía tan vulnerable y tan manejable como si fuera un títere a su disposición, ella se sentía tan poderosa, continuando con su pensamientos, naruto trataba de pensar que hacer ante la situación.

"Ya basta hija tu quedas descali…" antes de que all might pudiera parar la pelea, debía haberlo hecho antes su hija siempre tiende a exageraba las cosas y todo se descontrolaba, los alumnos decía que termine el combate la rubia iba a matar al Uzumaki, pero lo interrumpieron

"N-no! Yo puedo seguir!" gritando aun en el agarre fuerte de la chica, que aun irritada lo arrojo lejos se ella.

"Eres persistente verdad, debes saber cuándo rendirte o algún dia acabaras muerto, tu nunca debiste convertirte en un héroe, solo eres un per…"

"¡CALLATE! YO JAMAS ME RENDIRE, te demostrare que puedo ser un héroe! (AL DEMONIO LAS ADVERTENCIAS LE VOY A PARTIR LA CARA)" con eso en mente tomo una posición diferente a la de antes flexionando un poco las piernas y formando una X con sus brazos frente a su cara comenzó a concentrarse.

"que se supones que haces ya ríndete antes que lastime de verdad y nunca mas seras capas de ni siquiera de moverte, ahora lo dire una ves mas, ¡RINDETE!" con ese grito final aumento a un 15 % su capacidad los rayos aumentaron su brillo y su cabello comenzó a levitar.

"El que no arriesga no gana, **Puerta de la Apertura: Abierta"** con ese grito sus músculos crecieron y se marcaron mas, incluso a llegar crecer unos centímetros más en su estatura **"** **Puerta del Descanso** **: Abierta"** con ese ultimo grito salió disparado a una velocidad segadora asía Hana que también se lanzo contra el…

 **Listo capitulo 6 parte 1 listo espero que les allá gustado, sin mas nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 **Pst: Para quien le interese también are la pelea de Gaia vs Juvia así que no se preocupen.**


	7. Chapter 6 part 2

**Buenas gente aquí va la segunda parte donde veremos un poco de la historia de un personaje, gracias por los comentario y por cierto si le agrada are mas momentos "Nishi-chan" con un poco de humor, por cierto si alguno los piensan ¿Naruto enamorado? Bueno e visto muchos harem que naruto acepta a todas de la nada, no aquí, por eso es la razón por el que no aprovecha la situación con "Nishi-chan", porque siente que traiciona a la persona que le gusta, si seamos realistas tienes que estar muy enamorado para rechazar a la peli plata, y otros dirán que así de la nada se enamoro de Momo, pues déjenme decirles que nunca estuvieron enamorados, hay dos formas de enamorarse. Conociendo a la persona con tiempo y caer en el amor por ella/el o de la forma más simples la ves y BOOM no puedes vivir sin ella y solo lo deseas lo mejor del mundo ya sea contigo o sin ti (en este caso naruto por momo) bueno sin mas comencemos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

(Hablar) personaje pensando.

 **Hablar** nombres de las técnicas.

 _ **(hablar)**_ palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **Capítulos 6: Parte 2**

 **Flashback: (10 años atras)**

Podemos ver en una gran mansión de color amarillo con pilares de mármol blanco, dentro de ellas vemos a los sirvientes del lugar trabajando con sus respectivas actividades de limpieza.

En las escaleras ubicas en la entrada vemos a una niña rubia de entr años de ojos color marrón vestida con una piyama de ositos sentada en un escalón, ella miraba con atención las rejas de entrada de la mancion.

"Papi donde estas?" pregunto con un tono apagado, hoy era su cumpleaños y su padre todavía no llegaba, ya eran las 11 de la noche tal vez solo debería irse a dormir. Pero se detuvo al escuchar una risa a lo lejos.

"HAHAHA YA E LLEGADO" Dejando una estela de polvo detrás de el apareció all might con su traje de héroe. "Hola hija no creías que de verdad llegaría tarde cierto, y lo más importante" sacando de sus bolcillos un gorro de cumpleaños se lo puso, y del otro bolsillo sacando una pequeña caja. "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HANA-CHAN MI PEQUENA HIJA, AQUÍ ESTA TU REGALO" entregándole en la mano su obsequio con una de sus características sonrisa, la levanto poniéndola sobre sus hombros, hana estaba contenta su padre vino a su cumpleños cuando iba a revisar el paquete se detuvo su padre, que escucho el sonar de su comunicador, pronto el lo contesto.

" _Señor lo necesitamos, hay un accidente en una planta de petróleo junto a una cercana autopista, hay variar vidas en riesgo, por favor dese prisa"_

"Entendido voy en este instante" suspirando tomo de nueva a su hija y la bajo con una sonrisa triste la miro "Lo siento en verdad hana-chan pero el deber llama" cuando iba a retirarse sintió que algo le tomo la pierna.

"P-p-pero t-tu dijiste-e que te quedaría hoy, es mi cumpleaños lo prometiste, lo prometiste!" comenzando a llorar se aferro mas a la pierna de su padre, "El año pasado-o también me fallaste, por favor quédate" sollozando aun mas fuerte, negándose a soltarlo.

"Yo lo siento pero debo irme" apartando a su hija suavemente se comenzó a ir. Su pequeña lo miraba yéndose, el no tenía el valor para mirarle a la cara, odiaba tener que hacer esto pero el es el Símbolo de la Paz el siempre debía estar ahí para las personas que lo necesitaba, tal ves no siempre estaría para hacer compañía a su hija, pero era un sacrificio que estaba dispuesto a tomar, pero eso no quería decir que nunca estuviera para ella, el estaba con ella en su primer dia de escuela, para animarla y para jugar con ella no siempre pero lo máximo posible, a beses el le fallaba lo sabia, pero este era su trabajo ser un símbolo que tranquilice a las personas y derrotar e intimidar a los villanos, que muestre que siempre que hubiera alguien en peligro el estaría hay para ellos, sacudiendo su cabeza dejando sus pensamientos atrás, camino hacia la salida.

"Ya no quieres pasar tiempo conmigo verdad…" dijo agachando la mirada llorando en voz baja la pequeña rubia.

"No claro que no, pero yo…"

"¡CALLATE! Tu ya nunca estas en casa, desde que mama murió tu solo sales hacer un espectáculo de ti mismo, está bien, solo vete! Quien te necesita…" sin más se dio vuelta y entro a su casa corriendo sin mirar atrás mientras sollozaba.

All might estaba indeciso, pero no tenía tiempo mientras mas tiempo pasaba más gente moría en aquel incidente "Lo siento Hana…" corriendo a máxima velocidad fue al lugar del accidente.

Después de eso pasaron los dias su hija hablaba muy poco con el, directamente evitándolo, entrando a su habitación buscándola pero viendo que no estaba se decepciono, cuando iba a retirarse vio en el basurero de su habitación noto que hay estaba el paquete sin abrir que le dio, sacándolo de ahí abrió el regalo, en el avía un collar con forma de corazón dorado con detalles rojos con una cadena de oro, abriéndolo tenía una foto de el junto a una mujer hermosa de cabellera oscura, de piel bronceado con ojos de color marron, llevando un suéter color amarrillo simple, entre el medio de los dos adultos estaba una pequeña rubia de 3 años era Hana, los tres sonreían viendo la cámara. Esto imagen le entristeció, ya paso 2 años desde que su querida Hitomi falleció era la madre de Hana, el quedo devastada pero debía ser fuerte por el y su hija, desde que su esposa murió hana no se apartaba de el, pero desgraciadamente tenia que trabajar, el era el heredero del one for all el tenia esta responsabilidad.

Después de unos días vemos a la pequeña yagi buscando debajo de un sillón un juguete que quedo debajo de ahí, enojada trato de levantar el sillón solo para sentir que era liviano muy liviano según ella, pronto todo el mundo se entero y la felicito por tener despertar su kosei, ella contenta por ser el centro de atención y recibir elogios, esto es lo que siempre quiso que la vieran, que la reconocieran, ser el centro de atención y si ser como su padre ser una heroína, entonces ella seria la heroína numero 1para que todos la vieran.

(si yo seré un héroe, sere la mejor, la mas conocida y todo el mundo me vera y por fin mi padre me prestara atención, no yo seré reconocida por todos)

 **Fin de Flashback:**

"YO NO SERE HUMILLADA DE ESTA MANERA" Aumentando a 20 % a su máxima potencia se lanzo contra el Uzumaki que con la segunda puerta abierta también salto asía ella.

"HHHAAAA" con esos gritos ambos chocaron sus puños provocando una onda expansiva y un pequeño hundimiento en el suelo, pronto ambos entrelazaron sus manos y comenzó un enfrentamiento de fuerza ambos empujando con todas sus fuerzas, pronto se vio la superioridad de hana, naruto al darse cuenta se solto del agarre para agacharce en el suelo y darle una poderosa patada asiéndola retroceder, ella después del golpe puso la mano en el area del golpe sosteniéndose el estomago, ese golpe seguro le dolio.

De nuevo ambos se lanzaron unos al otro hana dándole un derechaso en la cara a naruto que rápidamente debolcio golpeando su mejilla derecha, pronto sin tregua ambos se golpeaban sin piedad, devolviéndose cada golpe dado entre ellos, una ves mas Hana ganando ya que daba golpes de mayor potencia, el rubio de marcas en la cara la tomo de la muñeca y la arrojo asi las paredes, estrellándose con fuerza se lebanto.

Antes que la joven Yagi pudiera recuperarse sintió un fuerte dolor en la mejilla derecha, luego sintió el golpe en las izquierda, tratando de seguir los movimientos del Uzumaki, al instante se dio cuenta "Imposible… es mas rápida que yo!" con esa palabras naruto apareció en frente de ella con una cara de mostrar que esta dando todo lo que tenia, pronto el solto una ráfaga de golpes, izquierda, derecha, abajo, arriba, lo golpes no terminaban, hana no lo creía, el la estaba acorralando. Naruto apareciendo dejado de ella la lanzo una patada, elevándola barios metros en el aire, fue detenida por el rubia que la tomo del tobillo y la lanzo con todas sus fuerzas al suelo, cayendo y chocando contra el suelo formo un gran cráter, Hana ya harta de ser un saco de golpes, se levanto despacio y decidió arriesgarse,

"YA BASTA! 25 %!" Todo se detuvo la chica gano un aura de electricidad mayor y sus ojos se oscurecieron, y sus pupilas normalmente marrones brillaron en un azul eléctrico. Naruto al darse cuenta de su cambio decidió probar que tanto mejoro, llendo a su máxima capacidad lanzo una patada que fue detenida sin esfuerzo con una sola mano, el Uzumaki solo lo miraba en shock.

(Pero-o que acaso este es el poder que ella posee) soltándose de su agarre comenzó otras olas de golpes que ella bloqueaba con una expresión seria en su cara demostrando que ella también iba enserio, lanzándose a otro intento de atacarla en el primer golpe que dio fue atrapado de la muñeca y le lanzo un golpe demoledor en el estomago quitándole todo el aire en sus pulmones, sin soltarlo Hana lo elevo en el aire para soltarlo y dio un combo de mas de 20 golpes demoledores y el ultimo fue en el pecho siendo el mas fuerte golpe que asta ahora avia sentido, mandándolo a volar chocando de nuevo contra unas de las paredes.

Tomando distancia formulo un plan. "Pues si crees que esto me detendrá, estas muy equivocada!" saltando de nuevo asía ella tomo la venda de sus brazos, y en un movimientos inesperada enredo con la venda el brazo de ella con el cual avía lanzado el golpe, pronto girando sobre su propio eje la mando a bolar hacia una pared asiéndola atravesarla. Apenas la soltó el cayo de rodillas estaba lastimado y ya paso el tiempo límite de emplear las puertas internas si seguía haci…

"Maldicion…no puede abandonar la pelea ahora, solo quedan 3 minutos debo seguir espero que gaia le baya mejor que yo".

 **XXXX mientras tanto con Juvia y Gaia XXXX** _**(Musica: sadness de one punch man comienza la cancion)**_

Vemos a ambas con sus vestimentas destruidas en la habitación echa ruinas llena de arena mojada por todas partes y bastantes rajaduras por las paredes mostrando la dura lucha que sostuvieron, gaia perdió su chaqueta dejándola solo con un chaleco, se la veía con barios raspones e incluso varios pequeños cortes en casi todo su cuerpo y ropas restante, también uno que otro moretón producidos por los golpes, también estaba empapada con una mirada cansada en su rostro mirando a su rival.

Juvia tampoco estaba mejor, perdió ambas mangar de su abrigo y también su gorro ruso, el brazo izquierdo de ella mostraba colgando dando la información que estaba dislocado, su cabello estaba esparcido por toda su cara cubriendo sus ojos ella estaba respirando de forma forzada mostrando también su cansancio.

"Sabia que esto terminaría así, pero no sabía que eras tan fuerte a pesar de no tener una buena cantidad de arena contigo, juvia esta contenta de que su rival pelea con todo contra juvia" la peli azul hablo con una tono tranquilo mostrando una pequeña sonrisa que su amiga peli roja también devolvió.

"Tu también hoy es un dia caluroso y seco pero aun así pudiste producir agua de la nada y derme una pelea muy entretenida" pronto comenso a reunir en sus manos arrena y alrededor de ella se formaba un sube tornado del mismo elemento que manejaba en manos.

"Que gane la mejor" juvia igual que su oponente comenso a crear agua en sus manos y un remolido de finas líneas de agua las roderon. Amabas corriendo asia una a la otra corrieron para darse el golpe final.

"HHHHHHAAAAAAAAAA" el grito de ambas se escucho antes de estrellarce una contra la otra.

 _ **(Musica: sadness de one punch man Fin de la cancion)**_

 **XXXX Momentos antes XXXX**

Gaia corría después de dejar a naruto pelear con la rubia arrogante, subiendo por las escalares comenzó a registrar las habitaciones buscando donde estaba la bomba con la peli azul de guardian. No tardo mucho en encontrarla estaba en el cuarto piso viendo que juvia estaba tranquilamente esperando, con detrás de ella la bomba falsa, cuando la peli azul la vio entrar por la puerta ella mostro una cara de disgusto.

"Moou juvia quería que naruto-sama viniera por ella, no la tabla de planchar" dijo asiendo un puchero.

"Me importa poco, pues lamento decirte que yo seré tu oponente" hablo de formar seria ignorando olímpicamente lo que le dijo mientras sacaba de la calabaza en su espalda una gran cantidad de arena, que comenzó a flotar a su alrededor. Juvia siguiendo el ejemplo de su oponente creó un gran cantidad de agua a su alrededor. "yo se que esta será tal ves la única oportunidad que tengamos de pelear sin restricciones, edemas siempre quise enfrentarme a ti con todo nuestro poder, que sea una pelea seria, ven asía mi sin piedad," viendo como la peli azul movía la cabeza en forma afirmativa, se puso en posición.

"Comencemos" juvia con esas palabras arrojo un disco de agua que gaia esquivo con facilidad, la peli roja levantando una pared de arena al frente de ella que de esa pared surgieron barrías especies de shuriken de arena.

"mierda!" saltando de un lado a otro esquivando con elegancia los proyectiles arrojados hacia ella, corriendo hacia la peli roja formo un puño gigante de agua en su brazo derecho, justo cuando iba a golpearla sintió algo atrapar los pies de ella, para lanzarla asía unos de los pilares del lugar donde se encontraban. Mirando hacia el suelo miro que avía arena por todo el suelo de la habitación. "Muy bien juvia admite que tienes más control que yo en cuanto kosei, pero el tuyo está limitado por la cantidad de arena que llevas y se que es imposible que logres cambiar el concreto de nuestro alrededor en arena" tomando una pose triunfadora rebelando la 'brillante` deducción que avía pensado.

"Wow"

"lo se juvia es inteligente verdad" hinchando el pecho con orgullo por demostrar que ella también tenía momentos en el que podía ser brillante.

"No, no es por eso que me sorprendí, fue por el hecho de que no te haya estallado la cabeza por pensar tanto" dijo con una voz burlona.

"Maldita te voy a dar una paliza" una ves dicho eso se lanzo contra la peliroja, en ambos brazos formo largos látigos que lanzo contra su oponente, gaia viendo el ataque creó un capullo a su alrededor protegiéndola, luego tomando fuerza expandió el capullo haciendo que golpeara a la peli azul que se encontraba cerca.

Una ves hecho eso corrió hacia la bomba, el estar cerca fue atrapada por una mano gigante de agua, ella como pudo libero un brazo y arrojo su calabazo hacia la par de la bomba, siendo llevada por la mano a la puerta por donde avía entrado creo con esfuerzo una capa de arena alrededor de su cuerpo y de nuevo expandiéndola para explotar la mano que la aprisionaba. Una vez aterrizo en el suelo fue recibido por un derechazo directo en la cara, juvia sin detenerse la tomo por los hombros y le dio un fuerte rodillazo en le estomago asiendo que esta escupiera saliva por el golpe y a ver perdido el aliento, la chica de azul la tomo por el chaleco para después tirarle asía el suelo con fuerza.

"Eso es todo lo que tienes, me decepcionas pensé que eras mas fuerte" sin mas la dejo en el suelo alegándose ella pensando que se rindió sinceramente pensó que daría mas, mucho mas, pero no fue lo que pensó, de pronto escucho como gaia se levantaba "Las dos sabemos que no eres del tipo físico, tal ves superes por mucho a juvia en cuanto a inteligencia, pero yo gano en fuerza, mejor ríndete no quiero que naruto-sama se enoje con juvia por haberte lastimado"

"No me vengas con esa basura, yo soy tan fuerte como tu e incluso mas además, ignoraste la primera regla que naruto nos enseño: _nunca subestimes a tu oponente_ " de pronto del techo cayeron cadenas de arena atrapando de ambas brazos a la peli azul elevándola un poco del suelo y las piernas fueron atrapadas por un bloque de arena. Cuando intento liberarse sintió un golpe de lleno en el medio de estomago, y otros golpes vivieron en la cara y el estomago de nuevo, pronto juvia sintió que la cadena de su brazo izquierdo se tenso y de las demás que la sostenían soltaron el agarre, la peli roja concentrándose lo mas que pudo dio vueltas sosteniendo en sus manos la cadena que atrapaba a juvia del brazo, en el giro se escucho como se le disloco el hombro de juvia junto a un grito de dolor de la misma, juvia con lagrimas de dolor formo una hoja de espada en su mano derecha cortando la cadena, cayendo en el suelo se sostuvo el hombro herido.

"Muy bien juvia se enojo" formando un remolino a su alrededor con varias hojas lagas de gran filo a su alrededor, extendiendo ambos brazos asía los lados asiendo que aumentara de tamaño le ataque, arrojándolo asía al frente fue recibido por la peli roja que levando una gruesa capa de arena usándolo de escudo, el impacto se escucho en toda la habitación. Después de que todo se calmaran, juvia observo como gaia se encontraba con los brazos enfrente de su cara en un intento de cubrirse, avía perdido su chaqueta larga y tenia varios cortes en el cuerpo, ambas chocaron miradas corriendo una asia la otra comenzaron a darse a golpes sin piedad, en el casa de juvia un brazo y patadas pero aun así se mantenía a la par de su oponente.

Separándose ambas tomaron un respiro, juvia comenzó a reunir nuevamente una gran cantidad de agua, gruñendo en esfuerzo formaba poco a poco su mayor ataque, gaia viendo lo que se avecinaba tomando una gran cantidad de energía creo la mayor cantidad de arena que pudo, formando en frente de ella su defensa máxima. Ambas ya listas soltaron sus ataque/defensa.

" **Tridente de Poseidón"**

" **Escudo de Shukaku"**

Juvia lanzo su tridente que choco contra un mapache de sombrero de 3m de altura y ancho era redondo de un gran grosor siendo todo su cuerpo solo estomago teniendo pequeñas patas a los lados del cuerpo, ambas técnicas chocaron asiendo una gran implosión, liberando la gigantesca cantidad de presión de ambas técnicas haciendo que la habitación se destruyera y sacudieran el edificio completo, fue un milagro que el suelo no se desmoronara solo porque juvia no avía logrado su técnica a su máxima capacidad, también gaia que por la falta de espacio y arena no pudo crear una mejor defensa, ambas avían sido enviadas por la onda de choque a lugares contrarios chocando contra las paredes a sus espaldas, ninguna salió ilesa por el choque de ambas técnicas.

 **XXXX Momento Actual XXXX**

"HHHHHHAAAAAAAAAA" el grito de ambas se escucho antes de estrellarse una contra la otra. Ambas oponentes concentraron todo su poder, energía y con sus respectivos elementos, en el caso de gaia su puño derecho estaba cubierto de arena comprimida lo máximo posible chocando con juvia que en puño derecho estaba cubierto por agua del mismo modo que gaia comprimiendo lo máximo posible. Ambas al chocar sus puños terminaron hundiendo el piso ya debilitado cayendo ambas al tercer piso, las dos como pudieron aterrizaron.

(Maldición juvia olvido la bomba) pensó la peli azul usando una esfera de agua como amortiguador para la caída busco con la mirada la bomba, pero cuando finalmente la vio estaba unido en un látigo de arena conectada a la mano de gaia que esta tenia una sonrisa en su cara.

"Te descuidaste charquito" hablo con una vos cansada pero a la ves burlona mientras lentamente bajaba al suelo junto con la bomba en mano. "Gane".

XXXX Momentos atrás con Naruto y Hana XXXX

Naruto estaba preocupado escuchaba un escándalo allá arriba, pero debía confiar en ellas. Pronto vio de la pared salir a Hana que respiraba con cansancio al igual que el sobre exigió demasiado a su cuerpo, pero en términos de daños el estaba mucho peor, le dolía el pecho, la cabeza no le paraba de sangrar y le costaba mucho respirar tal vez tenía algunas costillas rotas.

"Como…" naruto salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar hablar a la rubia que se acercaba poco a poco a el, ella tenia la mirada gacha con lo ojos oscurecidos, también estaba temblado de ira "…como puedes ser tan fuerte… era mentira tu si tienes un kosei… esa explosión de fuerza que era… dímelo" ella exigió entre jadeos, estaba débil se veía a kilómetros. Naruto poniendo una sonrisa triste hablo.

"Yo no tengo kosei, aunque muchos de ustedes no lo crean…" todo el mundo lo escuchaba atentamente "Lo que use fue una técnica prohibida llamada las ocho puertas internas… que cualquier ser humano puede abrirlas" muchos de los alumnos se emocionaron pensando que tal ves el rubio le podría enseñarles tal técnica. "Pero… se necesita años de entrenamiento intenso y romper la barrera del limite de fuerza humana, pero aun haci aunque logres todo los requisitos no es seguro que logres abrirlas…" a todos se les callo las expectativas debido a los requisitos que pedía era una locura "… y aunque logres abrirlas hay una posibilidad de un 99.9% de que mueras solo en el primer intento" todos se congelaron tan peligrosa era esa técnica en verdad valía la pena siquiera intentar aprenderla, pero lo más increíble es que su compañero de clase podía abrirlas y vivió para contarlo "En total son 8 puertas, yo acabo de usar 2, Al abrir dichas puertas el usuario tiene la capacidad de sobrepasar sus propios límites físicos velocidad, reflejos e incluso la resistencia del mismo usuario a costa de un daño extremo en su cuerpo, tal ves no lo veas pero algunos músculos los tengo desgarrados, y ya casi no puedo moverme es un gran precio a tomar, también si fuerzo demasiados las puertas mis músculos se destrozaran sin posibilidad de curarse o en el peor caso te mueres" lo último dijo con un tono amargo. Todos solo pensaron, que este chico es un suicida, era una gran técnica pero, a que costó el quedar como un vegetal sin moverte el resto de tu vida o la muerte. Hana lo miraba con incredulidad.

"Porque… porque llegar tan lejos, porque arriesgar incluso tu vida por eso, incluso lo vale…" La joven Yagi no entendía como el podía arriesgar tanto solo por ser un héroe

"Mi sueño siempre fue ser un héroe y juro por mi vida que se ara realidad Dattebayo!" dijo con una mirada de determinación, para luego sonreír con alegría, todos se quedaron mirando la pantalla después de lo que el rubio dijo muchos se sintieron inspirados por su determinación, y bueno en cuanto a las chicas quedaron mirando al uzumaki con un gran sonrojo en cara, nunca vieron esa faceta de el tan optimista, alegre, con una gran determinación, sin duda el chico ideal, según ellas. Incluso Hana no pudo evitar tener un pequeño polvo rojo sobre sus mejillas.

Naruto sin perder la sonrisa se levanto despacio sosteniéndose el pecho con una expresión de dolor, tomando de nuevo la posición de combate se preparo. Hana solo quedo mirando al uzumaki que apenas podía estar parado.

(Ya se acabo esta en su limite, pero nadie a acepción de mi padre me iso llegar a este extremo) sonriendo de manera amarga, levanto la vista a paso lento camino asía el uzumaki, cuando lo sintió, un dolor terrible paso por todo su cuerpo (Que! Mi cuerpo no reacciona, sobrepase el limito que mi cuerpo podía soportar) viendo su mano derecha vio como esta temblaba sin control, tan lejos le hiso llegar el rubio de marcas de bigotes, con esfuerzo se compuso aun podía continuar. Lanzándose asía el rubio que estaba en guardia, espero el golpe…

Cuando de pronto se escucho la corneta de ganador.

" **El equipo de Héroes gana"** hablo una voz robótica al detectar que gaia consiguió la bomba. Todo el mundo salió de sus pensamientos al ver la escena de naruto tanto como hana se apuntaban mutuamente un derechazo en cara igualmente faltando solo milímetro para conectar los golpes.

Al instantes después el Uzumaki cayó al suelo noqueado, junto a una hana que solo se mantuvo parada observándolo, suspirando al a ver perdido tomo al rubio para ponerlo en su hombro y llevarlo a la sala de observación no tardo mucho en ser abordado por todos sus compañeros de curso.

"WOW USTEDES SON GENIALES" Comento sero emocionado.

"SI ESO FUE INCREIBLE" De parte de Kaminari el chico eléctrico.

"Naruto-kun estas bien" pregunto momo junto con sus otras compañeras que se preocupan por el rubio, sacándolo de las manos de la rubia Yagi lo puso en su regazo acostándolo en el suelo. Sin que nadie viera venían Juvia y Gaia a paso lento viendo porque tanto alboroto, cuando se acercaron vieron el estado del Uzumaki y su ira exploto pronto localizaron a Hana que estaba apartada de todos con los brazos cruzados.

"Maldita perra, cómo pudiste hacerle esto" se dirigió gaia a la rubia con rabia seguida se la peli azul que ya tenía una cuchilla de agua formado en su brazo sano preparado para atacarlo.

"Paliamos y ustedes ganaron `héroes` si no fuera por el rubio descerebrado que se resistió para que yo no te buscara y derrotara hubieran perdido tomate" hablo de forma desinteresado, pero en realidad su cuerpo estaba sufriendo los efectos secundarios por abusar del limite demasiado.

"Tu te voy a…" antes que gaia pudiera terminar la interrumpieron.

"Ya basta jóvenes, lo mas importante ahora es que vallan a la enfermería, que alguien ayude al joven Uzumaki" apenas all might acabo de hablar, rápidamente momo se ofreció lo levando como pudo, pero de pronto todo el peso se fue y vio al rubio flotar en el aire.

"Vamos yo te ayudare" se ofreció ochako tomando una de las manos de naruto y momo de la otra que lo llevaban como si fuera un globo, detrás de ellas lo siguieron los demás alumnos heridos, los restantes quedaron con all might.

 **XXXX En la enfermería XXXX**

Una ves entraron en la enfermería vieron a deku dormido en una cama enyesado del brazo derecho y una intravenosa conectada a su brazo izquierdo, una vez todos entraron fueron recibidos por la doctora de la escuela Recovery Girl y su ayudante recién contratada Shizuka Marikawa, la rubia mayor estaba ordenando la estantería, cuando vio a los alumnos acababan de entrar, cuando reconoció a uno de ellos que estaba flotando.

"Naru-chan!" grito preocupada lo tomo del aire lo bajo y lo examino, sus amigas extrañadas del comportamiento de la rubia de mayor, eran Uraraka, Yagi y Yaoyorazu. En cuanto a juvia y gaia.

(Que demonios hace aquí ella) pensaron con rabia sabiendo que la enfermera siempre coqueteaba con el rubio, para hacerle poner nervioso al Uzumaki y la diversión de ella.

"Valla, valla, valla, veo que tuvieron una pelea dura, bueno shizuka-chan encárgate del rubio yo de las chicas, entendido" dijo de forma tranquila mientras comenzaba a sanar a las chicas de su forma `única`.

Mientras tanto shizuka lo llevo al Uzumaki a una habitación aparte, colocándolo suavemente en la camilla lo desvistió hasta dejarlo en bóxer y comenzó a examinarlo, tenia 3 costillas rotas del lado derecho, varios músculos desgarrados en todo el cuerpo, una pequeña abertura en la cabeza por donde provenía el sangrado, en general estaba muy mal, ella rápidamente concentro un aura en sus manos que coloco en el pecho de narto y poco a poco comenzó a sanarlo, viendo que la regeneración era muy lenta, miro asía los lados viendo que no avía nadie, se comenzó a desnudar asta dejarse en ropa interior, ella estaba nerviosa nunca avía echo esto antes.

Su kosei consistía en el contacto de piel y esparcir su aura para sanar a las personas, ella nunca avía hecho esto con nadie, pero por ser naruto tomaría el atrevimiento de hacerlo subiendo a la camilla con el, nerviosa lo abraso poniendo la cabeza de el entre sus pechos y entrelazar las piernas, pronto un aura cubrió a ambos, sanando al rubio menor en forma bastante rápida unos minutos después, ya estaba casi completamente sano, solo uno que otro raspón, shizuka suspirando de alivio descanso un poco esto de curar la cansaba, todavía acostada con el Uzumaki cerró los ojos y descanso, cuando de pronto se escucho abrir la puerta.

"Shizuka-chan has termi…" la señora Chiyo quedo con las palabras en la boca junto con las chicas ya curadas y vendadas detrás de ella queriendo ver el esta del rubio menor, todas las mirados de las adolecentes se centro en ese escena, 5 pares de ojos rojos de ira se centraron en la rubia de pecho dotado.

(MATAR, MATAR, MATAR) pensaron juvia y gaia.

(Maldito rubio estúpido, como se atreve a hacer eso) eran los pensamientos de hana mirándolos con molestia.

(Naruto-kun esta siendo abusado) pensaron con terror e ira pensando que su amigo era usado por esa pecaminosa enfermera.

"Valla los jóvenes hoy en dia no pierden el tiempo, pero shizuka-chan debes tener una explicación para esto verdad, eso no está permitido en la escuela" hablo la abuela chiyo en un tono serio.

"No-o es lo que creen lo juro, es que Naru-chan estaba muy lastimado asi que utilice mi kosei que consiste en el contacto físico para curarlo normalmente usaría las manos, pero era un proceso muy lento asi que uhm… bueno lo están viendo" explico todo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"pues ya veo, pues continua te dejaremos sola, vamos chicas dejen a su amigo descansar" pronto ella empujo a las adolecentes fuera de la habitación sin hacer caso a los reclamos que ella decían. Una vez todas afuera la rubia mayor suspiro y se recostó de nuevo no porque debía, sino porque quería con una sonrisa inocente se apego mas al Uzumaki.

Después de una media hora naruto se despertó desorientado, cuando sintió que algo suave le aprisionaba la cara abrió los ojos y levanto la mirada.

"Hay… por Kami" complemente rojo se dio cuenta de su posición comprometedora que se encontraba, sacando despacio la cabeza de entre los pechos de la mujer, solo para sentir una oleada de dolor abrumador lo envolví y el dolor del pecho que tenia, tal ves fue curado pero las secuelas eran graves. "Eee shizuka-chan despierta…" moviéndose un poco queriendo despertarla solo consiguió que ella lo abrazara mas fuerte y comenzara a babear con una sonrisa en cara, pronto el se vio envuelto en un fuerte y doloroso abrazo entre sus pechos amplios y grandes que no lo dejaban respirar. "No puedo respirar…" apenas se podía mover, ni siquiera podía apartarla, sin mas opción.

"HHHHAAA PERO QUE!" Fue el grito de dolor de shizuka al sentir una mordida en unos de sus pechos, bajando la mirada vio a naruto estar todavía mordiéndola para luego soltarla y comenzar a tomar aire de forma desesperada. "Lo siento Naru-chan me dormi… pero fue necesario morderlo" dijo mientras se frotaba el área donde fue mordida.

"En verdad lo lamento pero no podía respirar… pero donde estamos y que aces aquí…" pregunto mientras ella se separaba de el y comenzaba a vértice, el quedo mirándolo para después apartarla lo último que quería es que la rubia mayor lo considerada un pervertido. "Ee donde esta mi ropa" dijo de manera nerviosa viendo que estaba solo en ropa interior.

"Estas en la enfermería de la academia U.A, y bueno yo trabajo aquí ahora. Y bueno tu ropa esta en una caja junto con tu espada en tu casillero en los vestidores no te preocupes yo te lo traeré luego, pero deberías descansar, los profesores de dejaran asta al final del dia para luego seguir con las clases y luego irte a casa" explicando una ves vestida se fue asia la puerta y se retiro, no sin antes soplar un beso al rubio.

"Bueno… creo que descansare un rato" recostándose de nuevo cero los ojos, sin notar que la puerta se abrió lentamente.

 **XXXX 1 Hora Después XXXX**

"*bostezo* que raro no recuerdo a ver sido enyesado" sintiendo una fuerte presión en las extremidades, pero una ves que levanto la cabeza a ver si estaba enyesado se dio cuenta que en realidad estaba atado fuertemente a la cama. "Que mierda!" intento liberarse pero era en vano, recupero un poco de su fuerza pero aun haci estaba debilitado.

"La enfermera Nishi-chan reportándose al servicio" hablo una vez en la puerta , naruto al voltear la mirada hacia hay la vio era la profesora hermosa de cabellera plateada que se encontraba en un disfraz de enfermera corto y apretado demostrando su gran figura reloj se arena, unas media que le llegaban al muslo y de tacones blancos altos, con un pequeño gorro de cruz roja en la cabeza. Naruto estaba congelado del miedo ya que el estaba ante ella solo en bóxer, con desesperación trato de romper las ataduras.

"Sensei que haces aquí!" pronto cayo cuando sintió ella acariciaba su pecho "Emm y dime como estas uhg… nishi-chan" pregunto de forma nerviosa.

"Naruto-san guarde silencio, estoy aquí para revisar si esta en optimas condiciones, ahora" con una gran sonrisa en cara comenzó a tocarlo, sus duros músculos y también esas adorables marcas de bigotes que a ella le encantaba, pronto se agacho sacando la lengua, lamio la mejilla del sonrojado rubio.

(Naruto calmate, alguien vendrá y vera todo, ella se ira y todo estará bien) "PERO QUE HACES" Grito al sentir como acariciaba su entre pierna.

"Shhh tu solo cálmate, además pareces feliz ahí abajo por mis cuidados" con una sonrisa sigui acariciándolo. El rubio en un momento de fuerza rompió las ataduras se deslizo del agarre de la mujer y corrió asía la puerta que estaba cerrada.

(muy bien veamos si esto funciona) "Oye nishi-chan sabes que te dare un regalo" con una sonrisa falsa, que engaño a la peliplata emocionada, ella asentía con la cabeza con emoción pensando su regalo, "pues tómalo" en un movimiento rápido se saco los bóxer y los arrojo en el aire, que la peliplata atrapo en el aire con la boca, para luego abrasar amorosamente la prenda.

Naruto aprovechando su distracción pateo la puerta abriéndola y corriendo por el pasillo de la academia, buscando con desesperación la ropa que dijo shizuka fue dejada en su casillero.

Mientras tanto un par de mujeres pasaban a paso tranquilo por los pasillos de la academia eran Mt. Lady y Midnight.

"Es agradable pasear por la academia me trae tantos recuerdos a ti no" hablo de forma tranquila la rubia hoy era su dia libre asi que no tenia problema de pasear por la academia donde se volvió una heroína.

"Bueno si muchos recuerdos vienen a m mente, pero en algunos meses dare clases aquí no suena mal debo admitir" comento caminado a la par de su amiga cuando escucharon correr a alguien por el pasillo "que extraño todos deberían estar en clases" oyendo que el que corría venia asía ellas. "eee" solo pudo decir

En cámara lenta el rubio menor corría asía ellas completamente desnudo, ellas no pudieron quitar su mirada sobre el y ver con detenimiento su cuerpo, naruto pasando entre ellas corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo llego por fin a los vestidores que se encontraba cerca donde se encontró con las dos mujeres, vistiéndose luego salió. Dirigiendo la mirada hacia los dos damas que lo seguían observando.

"Yo les agradecería mucho si no le contaran a esto a nadie" hablo en un tono timido.

"E-e-e-e no ha-y-y problema" contesto la rubia sosteniéndose la nariz para evitar que la sangre salga, también teniendo la cara encendida al rojo vivo por a ver visto al joven en su estado anterior. Su amiga de pelo negro solo sonreía de manera pervertida mientras movía la cabeza en forma afirmativa demostrando que también guardaría el secreto.

"Bueno, gracias y adiós" despidiéndose caminado un poco adolorido su carrera olímpica no fue una gran idea.

"Viste eso tal ves solo sea joven ¡pero lo que daría una noche entre la sabanas con el!" expreso Midninght todavía sonriente mientras miraba al rubio irse.

"No digas eso en voz alta Nemuri-chan" todavía estaba avergonzada por lo sucedido, todavía con la imágenes pasando por su cabeza del chico rubio.

Ambas siguieron charlando entre ellas, naruto caminaba asía el salón para continuar con la clase, al entrar fue recibido por varios de sus compañeros de aula.

"Oh es Naruto"

"Amigo eres genial pudiste asarle frente a alguien de ese calibre, soy kirishima" se presento el chico de en modo amable.

"Si sin duda lo es, mucho gusto soy Toru Hagakure" saludo de manera alegre la chica invisible.

"Hola soy tsuyu Asui pero llamarme tsuyu-chan, espero que estés bien después de tremenda pelea naruto-chan? Giru giru" pregunto con preocupación la niña rana.

"Si estoy bien gracias por su preocupación, y bueno como sabrán me llamo Uzumaki Naruto" después de presentarse, los demás se siguieron presentando y el Uzumaki contestaba todas sus preguntas con el mismo entusiasmo, luego se reunió con sus amigas en la parte de atrás de la clase, y hablo con ellas preguntando si estaban bien y diciéndoles a juvia y gaia que no debieron haberse sobrepasado demasiado, solo para le dijeran lo mismo a el. También hablo con momo y ochako preguntándoles si se perdió algo.

Después entro la profesora Anna, naruto solo la observo preguntándose como podía ser tan seria y profesional dando clase, pero cuando estaba solo con ella cambiaba completamente, extrañamente Hana no le dirigió la palabra y parecía demasiada tranquila.

Después de la clase a las ultimas horas donde algunos ya se avían retirado, apareció Izuku con un yeso en el brazo derecho, todo el mundo al igual que con el se presentaron y charlaron con el, después midoriya se presento pregunto donde estaba kaachan, después el salió corriendo a buscarlo.

"bueno creo que ya es hora de irnos" levantándose y tomando sus cosas, y en un bolso su traje de héroe, que decidió llevar para hacerle algunos ajustes que hoy se dio cuenta que eran necesarios, siendo seguido por juvia y gaia fue a paso lento asia las puertas de salida, en su camino vio a deku charlando con all might, llegando a la salida fue detenido por un grito.

"Oye Uzumaki" dándose vuelta vio que era Hana que lo miraba de forma seria, la mayoría de los alumnos ya estaban afuera pero se detuvieron a ver como la conversación se desarrollaba. "Debo admitir que la primera ves que te vi pensé que eras un don nadie, alguien que solo quería intentar probar suerte en un lugar que no debía, después me mostraste que eras hábil pero aun haci comparado conmigo no eras nada…" poniendo una sonrisa arrogante, muchas la miraron con disgusto, juvia y gaia se preparaban para atacarla, pero naruto las detuvo poniendo una mano en el hombro de cada una, el se vei con una mirada indiferente dando unos pasos hasta quedar frente a frente con ella, la sonrisa arrogante de hana rápidamente desapareció para poner una mirada seria "Pero…" todos quedaron extrañados por el cambio de ambiente "…tu me has demostrado hoy que siempre hay alguien en algún lado que te puede desafiar y acerté frente para darte la pelea de tu vida…y tu Naruto me abriste los ojos, yo te reconozco como mi rival y mi igual, entrenare como nunca en mi vida lo echo asi en la próxima pelea que tengamos no será tu el que ganes, yo te derrotare" con esas palabras se fue hacia la salida pasando a su lado. Pronto el uzumaki lo intercepto.

"Yo también te considero mi rival, romperé mi limite y seres mas fuerte…" con una sonrisa en cara le levanto el brazo formando un puño golpeo sobre su pecho "… y es una promesa dettebayo" pronto ambos se despidieron.

 **Bueno aquí el fin del capítulo 6 seguimos con el 7 talves tarde mas, pero sin duda para el 21 de octubre lo subiré, sin más nos vemos.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Si muchos me querrán muerto, perdón par tardar tanto y gracias a la gente que comento y alentó para seguir con la historia, sin mas comencemos, pero antes grasias a: guest, La O.N.U, CCSakuraforever, javierdiaznavia y muchos mas por su apoyo, sin mas comensemos.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

(Hablar) personaje pensando.

 **Hablar** nombres de las técnicas.

 ** _(hablar)_** palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **Capítulos 7;**

Ya avían pasado algunas semanas desde la pelea contra hana, todos estaba en el salón de clases con su profesor en su bolsa de dormir mirándolos con aburrimiento, todos estaban sentados tranquilamente mirando a su maestro, naruto miro la ventana con aburrimiento.

"Muy bien se debe elegir un presidente de la clase y un sub presidente por si acaso, me ire ahora solo actúen como gente civilizada y boten por quienes serán" diciendo eso rodo en la bolsa de dormir para salir por la puerta, todos se miraron entes de estallar al discusión de quien debería ser el presidente, acepto Shoto, momo, naruto, gaia, Hana y deku se mantuvieron tranquilos en sus asientos.

"Yo debo serlo, como su presidente los dirigiré a un mejor mañana" dijo Lyda con determinación mirando al frente, sin embargo fue interrumpido por el ruido de la ventana abrirse, todos voltearon a ver a un silencioso naruto saliendo por la ventana.

"Naruto-kun te expulsaran por salir de clase" dijo Momo acercándose a la ventana para ver a su amigo en el suelo estirándose y bostezando, todos los demás alumnos acepto algunos miraron por la ventana al rubio irse silbando.

"Naaa ya me aburrí, además no me interesa quien sea elegido presidente de la clase, además voto por Momo-chan, nos vemos" diciendo eso se fue por los lados de la escuela con su mochila en el hombro, todas miraron a una alegre Momo por tener su primer voto, sim embargo algunas la miraron con ira.

Silbando una melodía alegre camino por la escuela disfrutando el silencio del lugar, llegando a los arboles de los campos de entrenamiento se sentó en una de los arboles para mirar la escuela a lo lejos, sacando de su mochila un manga se puso a leer.

"Oh mierda ese Boros si que dio pelea" cerrando el manga miro que ya paso una media hora, levantándose se estiro, pero con extrañes vio a una mujer de pelo negro que lo tenía atado en una cola de caballo, además de dos mechones que le llegaban a los hombros a cada lado de la cara, de piel blanca, ojos negros, quien usaba un blusa blanca abierta del primer botón, además de un saco azul y un pantalón del mismo color y tacones negros, ella tenía una cámara en mano grabando los alrededores con un micrófono en su otra mano.

"Costo entrar pero ahora estoy aquí en los alrededores de la U.A, ahora por fin veremos el tipo de entrenamiento que nuestros futuros héroes llevan…" hablo al micrófono grabando los alrededores, pero de pronto sintió una mano en su hombro, instantáneamente levanto las manos para llorar lagrimas a cascadas, "Lo siento, por favor no me arresten con un arresto mas por meterme en terreno privado ira a la cárcel, no sobreviviré ahí…" dijo de forma dramática para darse vuelta y mirar a un joven con el uniforme de la escuela donde se coló.

"Hola, tranquila no llores… soy Uzumaki Naruto y tu eres?" se presento y luego pregunto a la chica frente a el que dejo de llorar para luego suspirar aliviada.

"Soy Eizoku Tekinaiji una reportera, un gusto" olvidado su momento vergonzoso puso su cámara su lado en un árbol para grabar al rubio, sacando una libreta y bolígrafo anoto unas cosas, "Asi que Naruto-san dime para los lectores y televidentes del mundo que se siente estar en tan prestigiosa academia"

"Pues bien supongo…" dijo inseguro tal vez debería irse avía mucho movimiento en los edificios, sim embargo la mujer no a parado de hacer preguntas sobre barias cosas.

"Y dime ¿Esperas ser algún dia un heroe tan famoso como All might?" pregunto de nuevo, naruto ante la pregunto penso en su respuesta.

"En verdad el ser famoso no importa tanto sino simplemente ser un heroe…" dijo encogiéndose de hombros camino alejándose de la chica, "Lo que mas importa no es llamar la atención para ser el numero 1, tener cientos de fan o otras tantos otras cosas. Lo verdaderamente importante es ayudar a las personas y detener a las personas que quiera causar problemas, el reconocimiento es lo de menos, aun aunque ninguna persona valorice lo que aga en el futuro este feliz de hacer lo correcto… eso sonó un poco complicada verdad?" pregunto con una sonrisa nerviosa a mujer frente a el que lo miro con ojos brillantes.

"No descuida te entendí, tu sin duda serás grande" diciendo eso guardo sus cosas, pero al ver a varios profesores en las cercanías le dio pánico, "Eee sabes de alguna salida que pueda usar" dijo con nerviosismo mirando al joven rubio frente a el, el rascándose la cabeza pensó, mirando unas de las paredes de la escuela sonrió, tomando a la chica en sus brazos corrió a máxima velocidad asía las paredes que rodeaban la escuela, usando su cuerpo como bola de demolición atreveso el muro.

(Recordatorio usas las puertas para atravesar muros no es buena idea) con un suspiro cero la segunda puerta interna, levantándose dejo a la chica salir de sus brazos que se tambaleo un poco.

"Valla forma de salir, eee sabes que te meterás en problemas por esto cierto" dijo con preocupación viendo el agujero en la pare y los profesores que venían corriendo para ver que ocurría, encogiéndose de hombros el rubio entro de nuevo al lugar sacudiéndose la ropa.

"Descuida ahora debes irte o sabrán de ti"

"Gracias" diciendo esas palabras se fue corriendo, de inmediato varias patrullas y héroes llegaron, todos miraron a un calmado naruto que estaba cubierto de polvo de los escombros, el ojeaba calmadamente una revista, si embargo este fue abordado por Shota que le quito la revista para mirarlo con seriedad.

"Mmm todo bien?" dijo con tranquilidad el rubio.

Varias minutos después vemos al rubio sentado en una silla en la oficina del director, frente a el estaba el director, Eraserhead, All might y otros maestros, todo era silencio en la sala, finalmente el director oso/rata hablo.

"¿Quién entro en las instalaciones?" pregunto con seriedad.

"Nadie en especial" respondió distraído el rubio.

"Joven Uzumaki esto es grave, puedes terminar expulsado por este incidente, porque rompiste la pared de la escuela y estadas acompañado?" dijo con voz firme All might, sin embargo naruto no parecía intimidado en cambio el suspiro.

"Esta bien lo admito, escape de clase y estaba aburrido, decidí entrenar mi velocidad y bueno ese muro salió de la nada y me estrelle" dijo de forma vaga, nadie en la sala le creyó, sin embargo shota con un suspiro se froto los ojos.

"Bueno te creemos, ahora solo vete a casa mañana tendremos una práctica en el area de rescate con el maestro de rescate N° 13" diciendo eso el chico se fue, todos en las sala se miraron con duda, el chico últimamente se mostraba muy desinteresado y perdido en sus pensamientos.

Corriendo por las calles a gran velocidad naruto llego a su hogar abriendo la puerta entro arrojando sus cosas a su alrededor, caminando en silencio llego a la habitación de su madre haciendo el mínimo sonido posible abrió la puerta para verla a ella, su madre estaba postrada en la cama vestida con un gran y cómodo camisón blanco, ella estaba cubierta por una suave manta blanca.

"Hola naruto-chan" susurro con cansancio la mujer que tenia su cabello suelto, tenia un aspecto cansado, sus ojos presentaban pequeñas bolsas mostrando su agotamiento y mala salud, despacio naruto camino por la habitación para sentarse en una silla alado de la cama de su madre, volteando la mirada miya sonrió con suavidad, "Como te fue en la escuela" pregunto con tranquilidad.

"Bien…" dijo en un tono bajo mirando a la mujer tomo su mano con suavidad como si el simplemente tocarla podría lastimarla, "Las medicinas las conseguí pero esta vez fueron un poco caras así que vendí algunas cosas de la casa donde entreno pero…" mordiéndose el labio con frustración tomo con fuerza la mano de la mujer que la cuido toda la infancia.

"Naruto sabes que no debes hacer eso, no deberías estar aquí… tu debes esforzarte mucho y ser un héroe…deberías estar con tus amigos y pasarla bien…"

"Dejare la academia…" todo el ambiente se puso tenso, desde hace unas semana su madre se desmayo en el medio de la sala de estar,el con toda velocidad tomo a su madre para llevarla al hospital, siendo atendida pasaron las horas cuando le informaron que Miya presento síntomas de una enfermedad mortal, esta enfermedad asía que la persona se sienta débil, que sus músculos vayan perdiendo fuerza y sus huesos se vuelvan mas frágiles, desde ese dia naruto vio como su madre a veces perdía la fuerza y caía, le dijeron que con el tratamiento y medicamento adecuado podrían extender un poco mas su vida, pero el mensaje fue claro ella moriría.

"Naruto-chan trae la silla de ruedas daremos un paseo" el joven rubio con suavidad tomo a la mujer de su cama para ayudarla a vestirse, pasando los minutos vemos a ambos en el parque de la ciudad mirando el atardecer y ver caer las hojas de los arboles por el suave viento soplando.

"Me ofertaron trabajo en un lugar, pero requiere mucho tiempo, se que tienes amigas que nos ayudan pero no es suficiente…" arrodillándose puso su cabeza alado de las piernas de su madre sentada en la silla de ruedas, la mujer de cabello morado acaricio el cabello de su hijo con suavidad, "yo solo quiero que estés bien… quiero que vivas" dijo naruto con la mirada oscurecida con algunas lagrimas bajando por sus mejillas.

"Naruto no todo es como lo deseamos, no dejaras esa escuela, tu cumplirás tu objetivo serás un héroe… eso es todo lo que quiero… no dejes tu vida a costa de la mía naruto-chan…" acariciando con cariño el cabello dorado de su hijo sonrió con alegría, asiendo mirar a su niño a sus ojos hablo de nuevo, "Quiero que vivas tu propia vida… eso es que quiero para ti" el viento soplo suavemente dejando un bello paisaje para ambos, pasando las horas vemos a un serio naruto mirando a su madre recostada en su cama, con silencio se acerco para arroparla besando su frente fue a la sala.

"¿Qué hacer?" dijo con frustración mirando las facturas medicas sobre una mesa, aun debía comprar muchas medicinas, debía de conseguir el dinero, mirando la situación decidió tomar el riesgo, corriendo a su habitación tomo una sudadera negra, usando unos pantalones oscuros y botas, debajo de su cama saco dos cuchillas de 30 cm de largo, por ultimo tomo una mascara de jockey que estaba hecha de metal, una vez listo salio de la casa y corrió por las calles oscuras de la ciudad

En el otro lado de la cuidad vemos a un grupo de personas en un almacén abandonado, había dos bandos, una de ellos eran grandes y rubios mostrando tener nacionalidad rusa, frente a ellos estaba al parecer el jefe del grupo, era un hombre de gran tamaño con apariencia de leñador, era rubio de ojos oscuros, tenia una barba bastante crecida, en sus cinturón tenía dos hachas una en cada lado.

"Comencemos la transacción señores" dijo el jefe del otro bando conformados por personas japonesas, todos estaban con vestimenta completamente oscura y anteojos de sol, su lider era una persona pequeña de tal vez 1.60 m que vestía un traje de negro y lentes de sol completamente oscuros.

"Si tenemos lo prometido armamento de primera" dijo el gigante con un acento ruso/rural con un chasquido de dedos varias cajas fueron colocadas por sus colegas, la mafia japonesa con calma reviso las armas bastantes avanzadas, con un asentamiento de cabeza barios bolsos de dinero fueron puestos frente a ellos.

"muy bien un placer hacer negocios" dijo con calma el pequeño hombre, el leñador solo asintió con la cebeza encendiendo un puro lo fumo, cuando todos iban a tomar lo acordado las luces del lugar se apagaron, en un instante todos levantaron sus armas, unas luces rojas de emergencia se encendieron mostrando a todos apuntarse uno al otros.

"Esto es una trampa Tao, pensé que eras un profesional y de confianza pero me equivoque" sacando sus hachas el gigante barbudo se preparo para la masacre, sin embargo su comprador miro a los lados con tranquilidad.

"Al parecer tenemos un invitado" levantando su brazo el hombre de traje lanzo un rayo que destruyo barias cajas a su alrededor asiendo salir al infiltrado, siendo un joven masculino de mascara, "Valla parece que tenemos un problema, mátenlo" todos sus secuaces apuntaron sus armas asía el intruso, una lluvia de balas fue sobre el, pero este con habilidad y velocidad increíble desvió las balas con las espadas cortas que cargaba.

" **Tercera puerta abierta"** con ese susurro el chico desapareció en un estallido de velocidad, pasando los segundos todos los secuaces estaban en el suelo con heridas no mortales pero no se levantarían, apareciendo frente al leñador iba a inmovilizarlo, pero este con sus hachas lo freno.

"Niño necesitaras mas que palillos de dientes para matarme" con fuerza mando a bolar la rubio que al aterrizar en el suelo tubo que saltar a un lado cuando el ruso estaba frente a en con sus hachas dando el golpe destruyo el suelo debajo de ellos, el leñador con frustración vio a su comprados huir en una moto con el armamento, "Mocoso has cavado tu propia tumba" gruñendo destrozo todo a su camino atacando al rubio que con habilidad esquivo todo, dando un salto aterrizo en los hombros del hombre para clavar las cuchillas pero este no se vio afectado por ser apuñalado en sus hombros.

"Que.." no pudo terminar el rubio ya que recibió un corte del hacha en el costado de su cuerpo, retrocediendo se tomo la herida, mirando asía su oponente vio un hacha que se dirigía a su rostro, moviéndose lo esquivo, pero no pudo esquivar una patada que lo enterró en el suelo, con la bota en su pecho fue pisoteado como un insecto, riendo el ruso arrojo su abano para tomar sus hachas y apuntar a la cabeza del chico.

"Tienes potencial, pero estas fuera de mi liga" dijo con burla levantando el arma para acabarlo.

"Lo se…" contesto naruto, clavando sus armas en los tobillos de su oponente uso al máximo la tercera puerta, levantando el pie del gigante lanzo un corte con su espada, aun recibiendo un golpe del hacha que corto parte de su hombro enterró la espada corta en la quijada del hombre, todo fue silencio cuando el cuerpo del gigante cayó al suelo inmóvil, naruto respirando con pesadez saco de arma del cuerpo, escuchando sirenas a lo lejos tomo las bolsas de dinero para salir corriendo del lugar, pasando la horas llego al apartamento recostado en la cama vendado con un seria Shizuka a su lado.

"Estas loco, te podía haber matado" dijo con seriedad mirando sus heridas ya casi curadas, el rubio frente a ella solo miro el techo con la mirada perdida.

"Lo vale por ella… ese dinero servirá por un tiempo" levantándose vio la hora se le hacia tarde para la escuela, mirando su cuerpo vio sus heridas ya curadas, suspirando vio la mirada preocupada de shizuka, ella se levanto para abrazarlo con fuerza.

"Yo siempre te apoyare, solo ten cuidado" diciendo esa ella beso con cariño su frente para comenzar a salir del apartamento sin embargo se detuvo en la puerta, "Ya atendí a Miya-chan ella esta despierta viendo televisión, llame a Erza-san para que vea por ella, adiós" sin más se fue.

El Uzumaki suspiro, caminando por la casa se preparo, ya con su uniforme puesto fue a la habitación de su madre, abriendo la puerta vio a ella sentada en la cama con tranquilidad, varias cosas se movían a su alrededor mostrando la limpieza de la habitación gracias a su Quick, entrando se sentó a su lado.

"Llegaste tarde anoche, te escuche… naruto…" con una mirada seria la mujer de cabello morado miro a su hijo adoptivo, "No hagas esto de nuevo, te lo prohibo" dijo con firmeza, sin embargo se preocupo al ver los hombros de su hijo temblar.

"No… yo are lo que sea por ti…" dándose vuelta se levanto para irse a la puerta, "Incluso si no lo aceptas o inclusos llegas al punto de odiarme por lo que haré que así sea" sin más se fue, si se hubiera quedado hubiera visto la mirada de la mujer que reflejaba dolor y una profunda triste, mirando la puerta hablo de nuevo.

"Esto no es lo que quiero para ti… naruto-chan" sin mas solo quedo callada en la oscura habitación mirando a la nada.

###################

Llegando el medio día vemos a un intranquilo Naruto mirar por la ventanilla del auto bus, estaba sentado alado de mineta, ambos se ignoraban mutuamente, el pequeño estaba mirando al frente con aburrimiento, ambos estaban vestidos con sus trajes de héroes, en cuanto a las amigas del rubio estas estaban sentadas atrás con las demás chicas y tanto Deku, Bakugo, lyda y finalmente Todoroki.

"El está muy callado últimamente" dijo en voz baja Midoriya a su amiga Tsuyu que inclino la cabeza en confucion.

"Porque será?" dijo a la nada con su lengua fuera y con su dedo índice en su mejilla.

"Su madre…" sorprendentemente Shoto hablo con calma con los ojos cerrados, "Visitando a mi madre en su nuevo hogar ella me dijo la situación de la madre de Uzumaki, ella tiene una enfermedad mortal y según me explico no hay nada que hacer, solo pueden extender el tiempo que le queda con tratamientos o medicina, como saben no es baroto este tipo de cosas y bueno no es fácil para ellos" todos guardaron silencios, solo Juvia y gaia sabían de la situación del rubio, ambas intentaron acercarse a el pero este solo las ignoraba perdido en sus pensamientos.

"Que mal yo no soportaría esa situación" dijo Uraraka con tristeza, todos estaban de acuerdo, sin embargo la mas afectada parecía ser Hana que miro la espalda del chico rubio frente a ella.

"Y no hay nada que pueda ayudarla" pregunto Izuku a los demas.

"No ya que ni las habilidades curativas de los Kosei son capaces de curar enfermedades, solo queda esperar" finalizo shoto con calma, todo fue silencio antes esas palabras, nadie hablo mucho en el viaje, cuando llegaron se bajaron del trasporte para llegar a su destino, era un edificio gigante de gran tamaño que tenia forma de domo, ellos fueron recibidos por un hombre de extraño traje, el era héroe Nº 13.

"Hola, adelante les explicare en el camino" todos los siguieron, sin embargo el uzumaki seguía perdido en sus pensamientos que ni escucho a los sensei hablar pasando los minutos continuaron, pero de pronto en el medio del lugar un portal morado se abrió dejando pasar decenas de personas de diferentes formas y tamaños, todos sonreían con malicia al entrar.

Detrás del grupo de personas se encontraban un ser hecho enteramente de neblina morada con un artefacto en donde seria su cuello, otra persona a su lado llevaba una maya negra con varias manos en su cuerpo y uno cubriendo su rostro, al final había un ser extraño de gran tamaño y musculoso, su piel era completamente negra y su cerebros parecía estar expuesto, este ser tenia dientes afilados, estos últimos tres al final de todo el grupo permaneció impasible.

"Lastima All might no esta, bueno tal vez encontrar los cuepos de sus alumnos lo agá venir, todos mátenlos" sin cuestionar todos los secuaces corrieron asía los alumnos y maestros, el profesor shota con seriedad desenvolvió las vendas en su cuello, colocándose sus protector para los ojos miro a los alumnos.

"permanezcan aquí yo los detendré, Lyda ve por ayuda ahora" dijo pero su plan fue interrumpido por varios portales que se llevaron a varios alumnos, pero cuando este iba a llevarse mas un cilindro metálico salió volando de entre la neblina, fisurando su maquina la neblina se junto nuevamente pare ver a un serio y furioso naruto.

"No estoy de humor, Lyda largo!" con ese grito el joven de cabello negro se fue, todos miraron con sorpresa como naruto desenvainaba su espada, solo algunas alumnos quedaron los demás fueron mandados a otra parte.

"Nada mal como supiste de mi punto débil?" pregunto con interés el ser de niebla al rubio.

"Es un cilindro en tu cuerpo lo unico solido no hay mucho que pensar" declaro con seriedad, sin embargo antes de dar un paso mas este fue tragado por un portal que apareció debajo de el.

"Listo pero no lo suficiente" dijo con malicia el villano mirando a los restantes alumnos que quedaban enfrentar, pero este fue atravesado por un puño que destruyo su cilindro, mirando asía atrás vio una arrogante Hana que saco su puño del cilindro.

"Odio que me ignoren" diciendo esa pateo el cilindro lejos de ella suspirando con aburrimiento se fue asía el centro de la pelea donde estaba el Uzumaki combatiendo junto Eraserhead, sonriendo con arrogancia dio un salto con su Kosei al 20% de su capacidad.

La pelea apenas comenzaba.

 **Y bueno listo, díganme en los comentarios que tal les pareció, mientras mas comentarios mas rápido actualizare la historia, sin mas Chauuuuuuu.**


End file.
